A Day Late and A Bride Short
by athenaphoenix17
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki needed a fiance. Immediately. He picked his neighbor. The petite woman named Kuchiki Rukia. She agreed on certain conditions. However, when she realized she loved him, she decided to leave him. First AU story. ICHIRUKI. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: My first AU story. Still Ichiruki though. I put some of the characters a little bit OOC. But it is necessary for the story flow.

Oh, FYI, I'm not abandoning my other stories. Just need to relax. Got a lot of work to do. Hm… why I write another story then? Because this one is an adopted one. I adopted the plot from the story with the same title, created by Holly Jacobs. I enjoyed reading the original story. I do hope you can enjoy my version.

Oh, before I forget, I need a beta-reader. I'm not good in beta-ing my own story.

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo-Sensei while the original plot belongs to Holly Jacobs.

Summary:

With his good-looking appearance and his ability to serve justice, Ichigo Kurosaki felt he deserved being a partner in the law firm he worked. But, according to his boss, who was a family-oriented guy, there was one crucial thing which Kurosaki hadn't owned yet: a wife! For his career's sake, he suddenly took his neighbor, the petite Rukia Kuchiki, and confessed that the girl was his fiancé.

Even though she was surprise, Rukia accepted "the engagement". The reason was, her newly interior business design made her lose almost all her money. She needed customers which she can be gained through Kurosaki. However, after a while, Rukia wanted the engagement to be real. And when she realized she loved Kurosaki, she decided to leave him…

Chapter 1

"I felt I am a potential partner," said Kurosaki Ichigo. He sat straight back, his orange spiky hair looked neat (not messy as his usual morning), and his amber eyes stared into his senior partner, Juushiro Ukitake.

This is the time, Kurosaki had planned all. This is the time to gamble all he had.

Kurosaki started mentioning the list he had arranged in his head. "I've been working for this firm for almost six years, I made a lot of income for your firm than other lawyers. I had permanent client who are…"

"Ichigo…"

Ichigo scowled hearing his first name mentioned. Juushiro was one of a few people he allowed to use his given name. _Ichigo_, despite the actual meaning (the one who protect) sometimes gave false impression and sounded more… feminine, and he was far then feminine (of course). He spent almost all his time in years to perfected his reputation in court, and the name "Kurosaki" was more suitable than his first name.

"… we all realize that you are an important asset of this firm. You are a promising future partner and we do realize all that."

"Promising?" asked Kurosaki.

He didn't like being _promising_. Kurosaki tried his best to hide his disappointment.

"You've reached all those things which you mentioned before, even more. The only one which draw our attention, Ichigo, is you're not balance. You worked and…? What else do you have in life?" asked Juushiro.

As a senior partner in Seiretei Law Firm, Juushiro Ukitake felt that he should play the role as a father in this firm. Or maybe it's not because he's a senior partner, but because he had reached an age to be a father, for almost all the lawyers and staff in this law firm.

"My job is my life," said Kurosaki.

His job was his desire, and like every other lovers, "she" will be jealous if Kurosaki spent his time for another thing. Kurosaki obeyed "her" willingly. He realized his relationship with his job was more relaxing that any other relationships with other women. He understood law, but didn't have a single clue about woman species. And he had given up understanding them, at least for this moment. There will be time when he ready to settle down, but not now.

"Working is not enough," cut Juushiro. "I've been in this firm for almost all my life – more than four decade – and it's not enough. Maybe I shouldn't say this, but you need someone who will wait for you at home. You need a balance life outside your firm and your court room. You need a wife. When we see you have learned that there are a lot of things beside your job, we will discuss about your promotion to be a partner."

"A wife?" Kurosaki repeated. He didn't even date with the same woman for more than a few months. How could Juushiro possibly think that he was interested in having a serious relationship with one of them?

"A wife." repeated Juushiro slowly. "I know you might think that this idea was so old fashion. But Retsu and I will celebrate our 50th anniversary next week. I married her once I graduated from high school and she has completed my life ever since. She is the reason I always come home every night. She –"

Kurosaki butted in. "How about a fiancé?'

Kurosaki heard himself said that words, but he didn't believe he said those words. _A fiancé_? He didn't have a fiancé. He didn't want a fiancé at all, the same with he didn't want a wife.

"Fiance?" Juushiro repeated, as if he could hear Kurosaki's thought.

Thinking as fast as he could, Kurosaki said, "I know she is not my wife, at least not yet, but you're right, she completed my life. I could barely remember my life without her."

Juushiro's eyes narrowed when he watche Kurosaki. "When did that begin?"

Felt like a teenager lying about a broken car, Kurosaki said, "Just recently." It's not a total lie. He just got a fiancé about two seconds before.

"Well," Juushiro said slowly. A genuine smile plastered on his face. "You really do can keep secrets very well, Son. That what makes you become a high quality lawyer."

Juushiro stopped for a second before continuing, "Fiance? This changes everything. I'll talk to other partners, meanwhile you should take your fiancé to the party next week so that we can get to know her, a woman who finally could melt a legendary ice man. You always keep everything for yourself, Ichigo. I appreciate that, but our firm is family. And if that woman will marry you, she will be a part of this family too. So, take her and introduce her to us."

"I'll do it," Kurosaki heard himself promised.

"Like I said, I'll talk with the other partners, and I'll let you know the decision as soon as possible." Juushiro stood up.

Kurosaki followed him stood up and extended his hand. "Thank you, Juushiro-san."

Kurosaki exited the office with depressed feeling. He couldn't decide whether he made things better or worse. Whatever it was, he had to do something without wasting his time.

Ichigo Kurosaki needed to find a fiancé… immediately.

A/N: there! I didn't proof reading it. soo… please help me by reviewing my story.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hoooray… less than 24 hours I got 3 reviews, 2 added this story into their story alert, and 2 added this story into favorite story. Thank you… thank you… thank you… your kindness in reviewing spirited me up to write another chapter. Thanks for those who subscribed this story to your favorite and your story alert. ^^

I notice few mistakes in the first chapter. I'll fix it later. See… I do need a beta reader. I'm suck in proof reading my own story. So, forgive me if there's a mistake in spelling and grammar.

Oh… before I forget. There are 2 reviewers whom I need to reply (I couldn't send a personal reply):

lulucute (): Thank you, I'm glad you found my story is interesting. I will continue this story. Don't worry.

orainZ (): Thanks to you too. Thank you for the thumbs up. I'll try my best to update as soon as possible.

So… as the present, I presented to you… Chapter 2. I warned you: Tatsuki will be OOC.

Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. And the owner of the original plot is Holly Jacobs.

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki took a deep breath. This was the time. Her last hope. If this didn't work, then…

She refused to think about that "what if". This will work. Must work.

"Hai, Tatsuki." Rukia sometimes met with the friendly receptionist at the park during lunch time and really liked this woman. Tatsuki had a jet black hair, like hers, and a little bit spiky, her eyes always twinkle when she's smile, and her smile was contagious. Those all plus her friendly and easy going personality, made it impossible not to like her.

"Kurosaki has waiting for you. You got the best. At least among those bachelors in this firm. His office is on the top floor, turn right. You won't miss it. I'm sure he is the lawyer who can handle _anything that you need_." Tatsuki winked and gave a broad smile.

Rukia chuckled. "If he can handle my legal problem, I will be very satisfied of him."

"Well, I can think of some things which I, myself, need from that guy. Tall, tanned, handsome…" Tatsuki sounded was almost going to faint "… and those amber eyes. Sometimes I swear he could see through my soul. But that feeling never last for a long time. He barely shows any emotion."

Tatsuki paused a moment before continuing, "If I think about it again, don't want him too much except for your legal matter. He is the kind of guy who takes advantages from woman. Doesn't mean that he is evil. He just cold. And a woman could only tolerate that kind of cold guy for only a few moments, then something inside her will be frozen too. I don't want it happen to you."

"It won't happen because I just need Kurosaki ability in handling legal matter. Not more, not less."

"Okay," Tatsuki looked not sure, but she walked toward the front door. "Go up the stairs, turn right. I'll talk with you again tomorrow."

Rukia ascended the long marble stairs. The Seireitei Firm was beautiful, even though it needed few redecorations. Rukia would change the heavy curtain and let more lights came into the building. And some furniture didn't match with the elegancy of the building. She will…

Rukia stopped herself. She didn't come here to redecorate the building, she came here to ask for professional help.

Rukia arrived at Kurosaki's office door and knocked.

"Come in."

Rukia opened the door, expected something similar with the room outside the office. However, she only found mess.

Piles of papers, archives, and God-knows-what-inside-the boxes. The wall was white, and there was a convenient curtain on the window. That's all. No picture on the wall, no personal belonging at all. The office didn't give any indication about the owner. Rukia stood and watched the office until Kurosaki cleared his throat.

"Kuchiki-san." The man nodded. "You said that you need to meet me immediately?"

Rukia stood nervously. "Yes. I appreciate you can meet me today."

"Anything for the neighbor. Juushiro-san wants this firm becomes a part of society. That is why he initiates a picnic every Memorial Day, and that is also the reason why he forced me to…" Kurosaki let his words hanging. "Forget it. You don't come here to discuss the social role of Seireitei Firm. And if today is just a regular day, I won't talk about it too. Sit down and tell me how can I help you."

Helpless, Rukia looked at her surroundings, and finally moved a pile of papers from a chair and sat on it. "I had a client, well, an ex-client. I decorated his office, a whole floor. It was a difficult task and he still owes me a lot. Even though I sent invoices, called him several times, even sent the copy of contract, he still hasn't paid me yet. I owned a small business, Kurosaki-san. I don't have a lot of valuable assets. Frankly saying, I lived economically. I really need that money, and now the condition has been going worsen."

The statement was far describing her exact condition. She did not only need that money, but she was desperate to get the money. Rukia took a deep breath again then continued.

"The point is, I wonder if you can make some letters, or sue him, or anything that you usually do when someone owes you money. And I wish you could finish my problem as soon as possible because I really in financial difficulty."

"Do you have a written contract?" asked Kurosaki.

Rukia felt offended by his question and the way he asked the question. What did he think about her? A total idiot?

"Yes." she answered.

"Do you take it with you now?" asked him, his fingers supported his chin while waiting for the answer from a petite woman in front of him.

Okay, maybe she was a little bit stupid. She should have remembered to take the contract with her and also the copy of the letters she had sent. "Sorry. I didn't think to bring it with me, but I can grab them now."

"That won't be necessary. Just send them to me tomorrow."

"Kurosaki-san, I don't know anything about the process. Do you need down payment for this kind of thing? If it is yes, I…" it's hard for Rukia to admit that, but she had to, "I don't have any money. I just have small amount of money. And I mean it. When I bought the building, I spent almost all my saving, and the grand opening took almost all the remaining. I am bankrupt. I will pay you as soon as this problem is finished. I will do anything I need to do."

Kurosaki stared his neighbor as the woman kept talking about the money.

Rukia Kuchiki was a quiet attractive, wait… scratched that, she was an attractive young woman. She was lack of height, yes, but she had a very dark hair, contrast with his bright orange hair. Her eyebrows were as dark as her hair. She had a single long strand of hair across her face, but it didn't affect her beauty. And her eyes… there's something in the deep violet eyes she had. Something which…

Kurosaki stopped his thought.

Her eye color was not something crucial. Not for his plan.

Kurosaki sat on his office a whole day, thinking where he could find a fiancé. Then Rukia Kuchiki called him personally to make an appointment, and Kurosaki knew he had found the woman who could be his fiancé.

Kurosaki almost knew nothing about Rukia. He only gave a small nod when they walked pass each other in the square. Then one day…

It was raining that day. Not only raining, but it was a downpour.

In one minute, it was as if the sky poured all its content to the earth. Kurosaki ran to the nearest door… Shirayuki Design. The sign was just fitted and he entered without second thought. The bell on the door and the boxes scattered around the room were the only signs that someone really were using this place.

Rukia appeared from behind a box, her hair was in a messy bun, her nose had some dust on it, and the woman was smiling while saying, "We haven't opened for business yet, as you can see."

Rukia stood up and stretched out her hand. "I'm Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki."

"Kurosaki." he replied, shaking her hand nonchalantly.

Something inside the woman made him nervous. Not a kind of run-save-your-live anxiety. But deeper, like there-was-something-about-the-woman-which-I-do-not-know. Kurosaki didn't like something, especially feelings, which he couldn't understand.

Kurosaki made a decision abruptly – he didn't want to understand that woman. So, he didn't accept her offer, instead he took a coward step and said, "It looks like the rain has started to stop. I better go."

"Even if it looked like it's going to stop, it just like a storm changes into a heavy rain. Why don't you wait a couple minutes?"

Kurosaki shook his head. "Thanks, but I need to go."

Then he ran from the woman's building to his own building, made his own body drenched from head to toe. Even after months later, he still couldn't figure out why he did that.

However, the woman looked friendly… kind and easy going. She needed something from him, and it made Kurosaki felt important, and that was just perfect.

Fate couldn't be better when the woman told him she needed few advices about legal matter and she didn't have money to pay down payment.

"Well, Rukia, we are neighbor, and we should help each other."

"Kurosaki-san, I know we are not a close friend, but I do hope you feel that way. I will sign anything you need, promise to pay you as soon as the Jaegerjaquez jerk pays me."

Kurosaki tapped his fingers on the table for a moment, then he finally said, "Well, maybe there's something else you can do for me. The thing is, I have few problems related with you."

"Decoration problem?"

Kurosaki could a relief across the woman's face. For almost their whole conversation, Rukia seemed to be able to handle her emotion and looked almost emotionless. The relief feeling was one of the times when she lost her ability to hide her emotion. Can she play the fake engagement thing?

Rukia continued, "To be honest, when I first entered your office, I realized how messy this room is. How could you meet with your clients here?"

"I meet them in the meeting room, but that's not…"

"That's not the problem. The problem is, how could you work in… well, this mess, Kurosaki? I'm sure your mother ever told you that a disorganized room is originally from a disorganized thought. My mom ever said that. Mom loved everything is well organized. Not a heavy-handed organizing but a warm and comfortable organizing. I inherited it from her, the need to make everything comfortable and well-organized. Mom never had a formal business, but she decorated our own house. And I will tidy up and redecorate your office. Make this office more comfortable, and in the same time, attractive. So that, you can meet your clients here and not in the meeting room, you don't have to be embarrassed."

"I am not embarrassed. Like I said, people seldom come to my office, but because you are our neighbor, I thought it will be better if we meet here." He was a little bit offended when she mentioned about her mother.

"I'm glad you recognize me as your neighbor, Kurosaki," it was the second time Kurosaki heard Rukia dropped the suffix, and he didn't mind. In fact, he felt more comfortable that way. "even though we never really have a real conversation before today. There was once, after I just bought that place, but you just went out even thought the rain still pouring heavily. You must be had a very important appointment. But that first meeting must be enough to recognize me as your neighbor. People said that I am a friendly person, maybe that's the reason, because they say that you're not a kind of friendly guy. No, they said you…"

Rukia clasped her hands on her mouth, clearly felt embarrassed.

"I know what people said about me and I don't mind." At least, he didn't mind about that until he saw Rukia stated that hesitantly.

Time to go back to the core problem. "Listen, the kind of help that I need is not related with my office."

Rukia forgot her embarrassment, then smile. "Ooh… it must be the receptionist area, right? It almost has similar problems. I mean, this building is an old luxurious building but the reception desk looks as if it was bought from a garage sale, or worse a DIY table. It definitely doesn't match with the entire building. And because the reception area is the first thing people see when they enter this building, you should make a statement. Something old, which will inform them, 'we has been established since a long time ago and we are keep going on', something…"

"Rukia."

Rukia stopped talking and took a deep breath. "Sorry, sometimes I get carried away with my emotion. So, how about you tell me what should I put my hand on?"

"My arm."

* * *

A/N: Ok… this chapter maybe a little bit boring. But it has quite important role for the next chapter. Bear with me… and impress me with more reviews I could gain…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I was rather disappointed by the responds I got. Only 2 more review... Fiuh... I started to think that maybe this story wasn't good enough for my reader to be reviewed. :(

However... I will keep on writing it for those who have spent their time to review the last two chapters.

And oh, I changed By Design to Shirayuki Design

Appreciation corner:

special thanks for my reviewers:

0namakiza0 (big cookies for my first reviewer ^^); lulucute and orainZ (whom I can't give you a review-reply directly); khfan forlife (who also my best pen-pal... Thanks a lot ^^); and fanficssuck (who noticed a mistake in my story... thanks...).

Thanks for those who added this story to your story alert:

0namakiza0; Water-star; Hollowfencer; golden-eyedwolf842; Sam Matthews; Clos; and music4soul

And last but not least, thank you for those who added this story to your favourite story:

0namakiza0; CrimsonBloodGoddess; DarkenedMoonAngel; and Nes77

Disclaimer: Bleach = Kubo-sensei, original plot = Holly Jacobs

* * *

Chapter 3

_Previously:_

"_Rukia."_

_Rukia stopped talking and took a deep breath. "Sorry, sometimes I get carried away with my emotion. So, how about you tell me what should I hold on?"_

"_My arm."_

* * *

Kurosaki looked at Rukia whom trying to comprehend his unclear statement. He should have stated that more clearly, but he was nervous.

Oh, Kurosaki doubted Rukia could see his nervousness, and he definitely won't admit it to others, even Rukia, but it was what happened at that moment. Nevertheless, it's not his daily activity to ask a woman to be his fiance, even only just for one night.

Kurosaki felt his palms were sweaty, so he put his both of his hands on his trousers and silently tried to get rid the cold sweat.

"Pardon?" Rukia was finally able to utter a word.

Kurosaki fold his already sweat-free hands on the table and bent forward a little. "Alright, I will explain it, but firstly I want you to make a promise that whatever I will say, stay in this room. You won't mention about that outside this room, to whoever they are, even though you decide not to help me."

Rukia raised her eyebrow, 'What did he think about me? A gossip girl?'. Nevertheless, she raised her right hand, palm facing him, and said, "I promised."

Kurosaki nodded and just said a simple, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She gave a weary smile, leaned her back, and waited Kurosaki to talk.

That guy tried to think hard about how he could say his case in the most reasonable way. He needed to take this situation as if he was in a courtroom, tying to make a closing argument in front of the jury.

"I want be a partner in this firm. I deserve it. I gave this firm more clients and profit compared with other lawyers. And in other law firms, there won't be a problem about my promotion. At this moment, I may be a partner already."

"Why this firm is different than others?"

"Juushiro Ukitake, that's the different. He lives in previous century and he believes that a man isn't complete and have a happy life yet, if he hasn't owned a family of his own. Balance in life. That is what he called it."

"And you don't want to have your own family?"

"I don't have time to make my own family. My job is the most important thing. And I have two sisters and a freak father to be looked after, that is why I've become a money maker in this firm."

"If you think your job is the most important thing, why did you choose to work in a firm which prioritize family?"

"I..." Kurosaki trailed off. Rukia had silenced him with the last question.

He never truly understood why he chose to work in Seireitei Firm. He got lots offers t work in other firms, the more well-known firms. However, there was something in tis firm which he felt so right. This firm...

"Listen," he abruptly said, "it doesn't matter. The important thing is, Juushiro-san feels that I need a balance life."

"I'm afraid I still don't get what it has to do with me." Rukia said.

"We, Juushiro-san and I, had a meeting before, talking about promoting me as a partner, and he agreed that I had all the quality needed to be a partner... well all but a wife. And that is where you enter."

"I know I might sound stupid, but I still don't understand what you mean." Said Rukia again.

"Rukia, I know we haven't know each other for a long time. We don't even know each other well, but it's not important. Juushiro-san insisted I need a wife if I want to be a partner, and I want this position. So, ... I want you to be..."

Rukia face became pale and she asked with a soft-tremble voice, "You want me to be your wife?"

"Not wife," Kurosaki tried to calm Rukia down. Kurosaki was happy with his daily life and he hadn't plan to be married in near future, if he ever settled down. At this moment, he just wanted to concentrate on his career, and reached a higher position, and to achieve that he needed a...

"Fiance."

"Fiance?" repeated Rukia, made that word sounded more like a question rather than a statement.

"Fiance. And only for one night. Juushiro-san and his wife will have a big wedding anniversary party next week, and I said to him I'll bring my fiance. The only problem is, I don't have a fiance."

"So you're lying."

Kurosaki didn't like the way Rukia said that words. "I just spice up the story."

"Lying." Rukia repeated. She wasn't a Kuchiki for nothing. Morality was the most important thing her late parents and her brother and sister in-law always taught her. "I'm not your fiance, but you want me to act as your fiance. It's called **a lie**." She said with her chin up and gave him the best Kuchiki glare she had.

Ichigo cringed at her feature, "You are what you said you are. I mean we can be engage, just for one night, that way I won't be lying. We just had to cut down the engagement after that."

"What did you do? Looking at your agenda and said to yourself, _I will ask the next single woman who enter my office to be my fiance?_"

Rukia looked upset. More than that, she felt she's been insulted.

From the way Rukia said it, this woman made his proposal looked like an insult. Kurosaki said, "I..."

"What makes do you think I will agree with your plan? I come here to ask for a law advice, that's it."

"But it can help you," Kurosaki insisted.

"How could be acting as your one night fiance can help me?" asked Rukia. Her eyebrow creased and her face became emotionless and cold because she was very pissed.

For the first time after a long time, Kurosaki didn't know what to say to fix the situation. In court room, he never be in a cornered position. He prepared his case, knew the details, and be ready to face everything so that nothing can find a single chance to beat him. But he didn't have much time to prepare this whole thing. The truth is, even the whole time in the whole world's of living wouldn't be enough for him to prepare this.

In his mind, Kurosaki tried to collect all his offensive tactics.

"You said you're having trouble with you financial condition."

"Not if the jerk has paid me. Everything will be a little bit rough at the beginning. I knew that already. I've realized I'll have few problems with my financial condition when I bought the building. I'm willing to live economically for couple years to own something... something I own for myself. Shirayuki Design is a very potential busniess. What I need to do is improving it. If you could make Jaegerjaquez pay me, I will be fine."

"I'll do that. But you can't depend your life just to one project. In addition, sometimes the trial went very slowly. Even if we can reach our goal, it will take a long time. What do you think if while you're waiting for the Judge verdict you have other projects? Projects that can help your financial problem while waiting?"

"Pretending to be your fiance can make me gain other projects?" asked Rukia.

"Juushiro Ukitake is a very respected man in society. Important people in Karakura will come to his party. And I promise to introduce you to them."

"Really, Kurosaki-dono..."

"Since when I've become Kurosaki-dono?" Kurosaki was surprised of how he hated the cold voice and a formal manner from Rukia.

"Since you asked me to play a part in your unsensible little game." Rukia stood up and walked toward the door. "Thank you for your time."

"Rukia, how about your case?" asked Kurosaki.

"I will handle it. I will handle everything." Rukia said coldly while exited Kurosaki's office.

* * *

A/N: Yeps… no engagement… yet! Hm… can Kurosaki make Rukia change her decision? Or will he find another woman to replace her?

Reviews are always welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yeah... I got better responds than the last chapter. Thank you for all... And I still need a beta-reader for this story. I want to give you all the nice story with correct grammatical and spelling. So if any of you can beta-read my story, you can contact me by sending me PM.

Appreciation corner:

My big hugs for my best pen-pal: khfan forlife (you even added me to your favorite author... thanks a lot ^^); and loyal reviewers: 0namakiza0 and solstice442 (thanks for double reviews ^^).

Many thanks for those who reviewed: kesu25; Sam Matthews; and darklover

Thank you for you who added this story to story alert: gnarley- ; khe; KaelaT.-chan; autumn985; and darklover

Disclaimer: last time I check, Kubo-sensei still own Bleach, and the original plot belonged to Holly Jacobs...

* * *

Chapter 4

"I will handle it. You will get your money back soon." Rukia promised to another creditor and hung up.

The person on the other side of the line threatened her that he will cut off her electricity supply if she didn't pay it soon. Damn.

Rukia had thought about peculiar offer from Kurosaki the whole night. A one night fiance?

Who will be hurt? A lot of people were engaged, then a couple or so broke the engagement. That is all what they had to do. They will be engaged, but they understood fully that this engagement had a specific time limit, and won't be turned into a wedding.

And if she got more projects because of that, it will be better. 'No one will be disappointed because I knew what I'm doing, I do know that I am good at my job,' thought Rukia. People who will hire her will be satisfied by her work. What she needed at this moment were few promising projects, and news spreading from person to person will help her handled her financial problems.

In addition, Kurosaki will make Grimmjow paid his debts. This short engagement will be the end of Rukia's financial problems.

And Kurosaki? He will be a partner.

Kurosaki was right, hindered his chance to be a partner until he got married was not fair. Improvement, work, partnering chances should be given by fairness, not by marital status or something similar with that.

So, Rukia was actually did that to serve justice. Kurosaki's boss had created an unfair condition to Kurosaki's career, and Rukia will help him overcoming the unfair hindrances.

Rukia Kuchiki, the defendant of employees' rights.

Even when she thought about that words, no matter how much she wanted to be selfless, truth be said, SHE was the one who needed Kurosaki's help. And she needed any projects which can help her going through her life.

She couldn't lie to herself about her motive, but she conviced herself that she won't hurt anyone and won't be lying either. They just won't be to honest to everyone about the truth beyond their relationship.

Rukia had been considering calling Kurosaki, but she cancelled that in an instant. She needed to talk about it directly. She left her shop, locked the door, and walked to the building next door, to the Seireitei Firm.

"You're back," stated Tatsuki. "I didn't think we will meet this soon."

"I need to see Kurosaki."

"You have another appointment with him?" asked Tatsuki, while started looking at her agenda.

"No," Rukia admitted. "But he will see me, unless he's with a client right now."

"He won't be seeing a client at this time, but Kurosaki is usually very strict about appointment. He is working on some important cases and he doesn't like to be bothered." Tatsuki looked very worried.

"He will see me," Rukia insisted. "And he won't be mad. I promise."

Still feeling doubt, Tatsuki picked up the phone and called him. "Kurosaki-san, Rukia Kuchiki from Shirayuki Design is here to meet you again. She doesn't have an appointment but it seems... Oh, right. I'll do that."

Tatsuki hung up and slowly watched the petite raven girl in front of her. "What is going on between you two?"

"What do you mean?" asked Rukia.

"What I mean is, Kurosaki not only asked you to meet him immediately, but he almost heard he is glad to meet you. The Ice Man doesn't show his emotion, particularly happiness. So, what did you do to him last night?"

"Who said something about last night, and not the other nights?" Rukia hated lying to Tatsuki, but a little distraction might be necessary.

Rukia liked to chat with Tatsuki, but they were not best friend... although she hoped that their friendship will last. Moreover, Tatsuki will be suspicious if Kurosaki and Rukia suddenly engaged. But, if Tatsuki thought they have a hidden relationship...

"What do you mean?" asked Tatsuki, her eyes narrowed as if with her sight she could see the secret that was trying to hide by Rukia.

"Nothing. I shouldn't say that. Like you said, Kurosaki could be very strict about few things. He is a very secretive man." Rukia started ascending the stairs.

"Hold on," Tatsuki shrieked. "You can't leave me wondering like this."

"Like I said, Kurosaki is a secretive man and I respect that. I hope you do that too. I will be very thankful if you don't mention our 'meeting' to anyone." Rukia emphasized the word "meeting".

"You are such a cheater." She said that with audible admiration. "You two are going out. Since when this all has happened?"

"Tatsuki, I really couldn't discuss about this."

"I won't tell anyone," promised Tatsuki.

"Thank you. Besides, what can you tell them? I had a business appointment. No more, no less. Furthermore, I'll better be going. Kurosaki hates waiting." Rukia ascended the stairs again. "Don't worry, I know the way." Rukia went off before Tatsuki could ask about other things.

Rukia ascended the stairs slowly, trying to calm her hearbeats. Besides, this engagement was only for one night.

Just for one night.

Just for one night.

Rukia repeated the sentence in sing-song voice mentally. Like Cinderella, she will enjoy a one luxurious party and then dropped back to reality.

She arrived too soon for her liking. She knocked.

"Come in."

Rukia opened the door and, again, impressed by the mess in that office. She purposely neglected those all and concentrated on the problem in front of her. The problem named Kurosaki.

"Rukia?" Kurosaki said while standing. "I didn't expect we meet this soon. After what happened yesterday, I thought you won't speak with me again. I realized it was a stupid idea..."

"Sit down, Kurosaki."

He obeyed her, and Rukia sat in the same chair she sat yesterday. Yesterday, she sat here, confused hearing Kurosaki's idea. And today, she was ready to be involved in that plan. What a big difference a day can make.

"Rukia, I..."

Rukia stopped him, afraid if she didn't state that soon, she won't be able to do that at all. "Just say the words."

"What?" his eyebrow furrowed, as if he was trying to understand something.

Which part of her sentence that he didn't understand? Rukia thought her sentence was clear, but obviously Kurosaki didn't get the meaning. So, she clarified her sentence. "Ask me to marry you."

Before Kurosaki could utter a word, Rukia cut him in. "Don't, it will be better if you invite me to a romantic dinner tonight and ask me that question. So I won't be lying to your friends or anyone. We could just do it here, now. But I won't lie, and I will be your fiancé at the party. But if they ask me how you proposed me, I won't lie. I don't like if I should tell them you proposed me in your messy office, so think about something romantic tonight and propose me at dinner."

"A romantic proposal?" asked Kurosaki slowly, as if Rukia really made him shock.

Rukia didn't pity him at all. Besides, asking for a romantic proposal was not more surprising than when he asked her to be a temporary fiancé.

"I don't know where to start." Said Kurosaki.

"Well, think about it," Rukia stood up. She needed to get out of this place. SOON. "You can pick me in my shop at six." She walked toward the door.

Kurosaki stopped him by saying, "What changes your mind?"

Rukia turned around and looked at him again. "You were right, I need your help and this game won't hurt anyone. Besides, I won't be totally lying. This engagement will just be the shortest engagement in history."

"I still couldn't understand why I have to be romantic. Who would know about that?" Kurosaki asked.

"I am. And I could tell anyone who ask me about how romantic you can be. Just face it, your image as an Ice Man need to be melted a little. This will help. I mean, have a control in court room is another thing, but being in controlled all the time was not a positive image."

"I like being an Ice Man."

"You do. But I don't want to be engage with aYeti, so I want a romantic proposal. Like I said before, you can pick me up at six."

Before Kurosaki can debate her again, Rukia exited the room and closed the door behind her. She leaned her back on the door and released her breath (she unconsciously held her breath).

She did it. She had...

The door was pulled open and Rukia, who was leaned on it, fell backward because she lost her balance...

* * *

A/N: Yeah... Rukia finally agreed to engage with Kurosaki. How will Kurosaki propose her? What kind of romantic dinner that he will prepare? See you in the next chapter. And oh, thanks for reading... I will be more grateful, if you spend sometime to review this story. Thanks...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hooray for me.... and thanks for the kindness of my reader, especially my reviewers. Love you all... so without futher ado, I present Chapter 5...

Appreciation corner:

As usual... Special thanks for those who reviewed my story:

gnarley- (who reviewed not long after the last chapter was posted);

Liz (I can't reply your review in person. So... I'd like to say thanks for your review and your encouragement about my spelling and grammar. I'm glad you can understand what I want to say in this story... ^^)

Nica (See, I updated this story... ^^)

khfan forlife (let's watch what will happen with Rukia's head. Lol...)

headyzest (I think the concept compliment should be directed to the plot's owner: Holly Jacobs. lol... But I'm glad you enjoying this story)

darklover (let's see what Ichigo can come up with)

...... solstice442 ...... (I actually was waiting for your review before posting this new chapter... -_- )

And my gratitude for those who added this story to story alert:

ShatteredViolet; Bloomer123; dustoflove; and alero1990

And also a big thank you for you who added this story to favourite story: Wicked0813

Special thank you for Thornspike who added me to his/her author alert. :)

Disclaimer: I never ever gonna own Bleach... but I have fun writing fan fiction about it. Oh, and the plot... it's all thanks to Holly Jacobs.

* * *

Chapter 5

_Previously_

_Before Kurosaki can debate her again, Rukia exited the room and closed the door behind her. She leaned her back on the door and released her breath (she unconsciously held her breath)._

_She did it. She had..._

_The door was pulled open and Rukia, who was leaned on it, fell backward because she lost her balance..._

* * *

Kurosaki caught Rukia's body. For a moment, it felt more like hugging than catching. This man might be known as an Ice Man, but his arms were so invitingly warm.

'_Invitingly warm?_ What was I thinking?' Rukia's mentally said.

"Thank you." Said Rukia, she then created a distance between them. "Do you need something else?"

"Your ring size," said Kurosaki.

Rukia unconsciously touched her ring finger. "Ring size?"

"You need an engagement ring. I mean, if you worry about what others' reaction will be, you should impress them by showing them an elegance ring. I just need to convince the seller to let me return it back later."

"Well, as long as you can return it back later, it might be a good idea. I think seven will be okay."

"Seven," repeated Kurosaki. "Alright. I will meet you at six." Kurosaki entered his office again and closed the door. Spontaneously, Rukia descended the stairs.

'I did it,' she thought when she arrived at the corridor. She was so confused that she just gave a weak waving hand when Tatsuki called her name. She exited the building and walked back to her shop.

'I did it.' Rukia put her hand on her face and groaned.

'_I did it_.'

The problem was, she didn't sure with her own decision.

* * *

Kurosaki felt like he was a school boy when he patted his pocket for God knew the nth times, to convince himself that the ring still in there. It was still there.

He was mad at himself. There's no reason he had to be nervous. It wasn't a real proposal. He almost didn't know Rukia Kuchiki. But that girl was just fitted the role. Rukia needed Kurosaki, and Kurosaki needed her.

There were times when marriage was held based on worse reasons that his own – their own. It didn't mean that their engagement will end in front of the altar.

Rukia was not his real fiancé, it was only for one night.

Well, the party will be held next week, so it was actually more than one night. But as soon as the party was over, this whole engagement thing will be over too. 'And that is why I don't need to be nervous,' Kurosaki said to himself.

Kurosaki realized that there is a difference between saying something and feeling it, because no matter what he kept saying to himself, he was still nervous.

"Are you okay, Kurosaki-san?" asked Tatsuki.

"I'm fine," said Kurosaki. He asked himself whether it was true. He will be engaged with a woman he barely knew.

"I'm sorry, but you don't look fine, if you don't mind I'm saying that," said Tatsuki again.

"And If I do mind?" asked Kurosaki rudely.

He wished he could take back what he said before, seeing a flash of anger then an upset expression crossed Tatsuki's face. Tatsuki only worried about him. He didn't have rights to wreak his anxiety to that girl.

"I'm sorry," said Kurosaki. "You are right though, I don't feel quite fine. I got headache."

"Oh, if you say so, don't go before you got something for your headache." Tatsuki started roaming her desk.

'Rukia was right,' thought Kurosaki. This reception desk was not suitable for this room. They needed something older, something that can be fitted in the elegance atmosphere this 150 years building emitted.

Maybe he could persuade Juushiro-san to hire Rukia to redecorate this building?

No. What was he thinking? After this whole engagement thing was over, and he lost his fiancé, he didn't want Rukia to be near him too often. It wasn't wise to let that girl worked here.

"Here," said Tatsuki while offering him two white pills. "I'll bring a glass of water for you."

That girl had already run before he said that he didn't need that, and she came back in a few moments with a paper glass on her hand.

"Thanks, Tatsuki."

The girl smiled. "No problem, Kurosaki-san."

Kurosaki drank both the pills and emptied his cup. He threw the paper glass to the bin and asked, "Tatsuki, how long have you been working here?"

"Two and a half year, sir." The girl looked nervous.

Ice Man. That's what people called him behind his back. Did he scare Tatsuki? He never thought about that before, but now after he thought about that, he felt stressed out.

To calm the girl down, Kurosaki said, "After those years I called you Tatsuki and you called me Kurosaki-san. Isn't that supposed to change now?"

"Change, Sir?" asked Tatsuki, her voice, despite her nervous feature, was still steady.

"Kurosaki, Tatsuki. Dropped the suffix, at least when there wasn't any client around here."

She gave him a genuine smile. "Thanks, Sir."

"Thanks for your help and the aspirin." said Kurosaki.

"You're welcome… Kurosaki."

Realizing that he was wasting his time and couldn't prolong his conversation with Tatsuki, Kurosaki exited the office and walked for a couple steps to Rukia's shop next door. He opened the door, and the bell on the door chinked cheerfully.

Kurosaki went in and realized he never visited Rukia's shop after that rainy day. There were many boxes back then.

Now? He stood at the door frame and looked around the room, as if by doing so he could get a single glance about the owner's personality, whom he will propose soon. This room was in blue. All the different shades of blue, with a little splash of red and yellow. Several soft couches, small table, and a table lamp substituted the light from the hanging lamp. Kurosaki was not a design interior expert, but he liked the effect from this room. This room was so invitingly warm. Just like Rukia.

Where did that thought come from? _Invitingly warm?_ No, Rukia was desperate. It was the only reason why that girl agreed with this fake engagement.

Well, he will keep his promise as long as Rukia did the same. He will help her get her money from her ungrateful ex-client, and maybe help her get some projects.

"Kurosaki," greeted Rukia.

Kurosaki didn't hear that girl entered the room and was surprised to hear her voice. He couldn't ignore Rukia's attractive appearance. She wore a red dress from a light and soft material. The gown rippled when she walked. Kurosaki loved how that gown hugged her tiny figure. If she were another woman, Kurosaki would hug her in an instant. However, this was Rukia. His 'business' partner, Kurosaki reminded himself.

Out of sudden he felt awkward and he didn't like that, so he got rid that feeling and said, "Are you ready?"

Rukia nodded.

"I parked my car across the park."

They walked in silence, side by side, crossed the street and passed through the trees inside the park which became the centre of Karakura Square. A fat squirrel sat in the middle of the pedestrian walk, undisturbed when they walked toward the police station.

"I love this park," stated Rukia. "I like to sit at the gazebo and have lunch there."

"I know." Kurosaki felt like kicking himself as soon as the words left his lips.

"You know?"

"Well, my office facing right through the park, and sometimes I see you have your lunch here. You often feed the squirrels with your leftovers."

"You watch me?" asked Rukia.

"Not watch, just be aware of your presence from times to times."

Ever since the rainy day, Kurosaki seemed couldn't not see Rukia. He just nodded when they passed. But he could see the girl came to and went from the park, just because he had a special spot in one of his window's office.

"Oh," she responded.

That girl looked uncomfortable. But Kurosaki was much less comfortable. "It does not mean that I spy on you or something like that. It's because my office is in the second floor and facing the park…"

"It's okay, Kurosaki. I trust you. Besides why someone like you spy on someone like me?"

"What do you mean by 'someone like me?"

Rukia shrugged. "I mean… I sometimes see you left your office with women.."

Kurosaki wondered whether that girl also noticed his presence. She saw Kurosaki left his office with women? Yes. That thought was lifted his mood, a little. Kurosaki realized the girl was still talking and put his attention on her words.

"… and I know, I'm not your type. Short black hair, tiny composure. I always feel others treat me as a younger sister, not as other women at my age."

"You are a beautiful woman, Rukia." Kurosaki felt as if it was someone else who said that words. ('Thanks God, that freak old man was not here.' he thought).

He was trying to think of other words to say, but thinking and speaking of Rukia wasn't a part of his plan.

There were more and more random words coming from Kurosaki's mouth, which are out of his own self-control. "You are not my type just because you are a kind of woman who can make a man want to settle down. It doesn't mean I don't want to settle down. I have law practise which needs to be developed, and it takes all the time I have for other things. If I get married, I want to focus on my relationship. Not to the time which I wasted. The women whom I dated before understood that those dates won't go anywhere. You are not a kind of woman like that."

Finished. He might be in difficulty at the beginning, but he can finish it nicely.

"Not for-fun type," Rukia said. "That is why I fit this lie."

"Oh, but it's not a lie, is it? We will be engaged for real. You don't have to lie."

Rukia shuddered at the thought of how Byakuya nii-sama will react if he knew she was engaged to a guy, without noticing him about that first. Between fake engagement and Byakuya's reaction, Rukia couldn't say which one was the worst, so she kept her mind away from any thought about "those".

They finally arrived at Kurosaki's car, and he opened the passenger's door for Rukia. The short journey across Karakura Main Street was filled with a comfortable silence. When they arrived at the last hill, Soukyoku Hill, before the bay, Kurosaki looked at the Rokungai's Harbour. That place was crowded with cars, people, and their activities.

Kurosaki loved the bay. He remembered coming here with his friends in his childhood time. Long time ago, this bay was dirty and wasn't a tourist spot like today. It was an industrial district, with a lot of fishing boats.

Ten years ago, more or less, the bay had started to change from industrial district to be a tourist spot. New restaurants, new port which called Senkaimon port. Permanent housing and museum was built around _Gotei 13_, a rebuild-ship from the famous Winter War time. And there was also a new library.

Kurosaki loved to be here.

He realized Rukia sat in silence by his side. "I thought we can have dinner on the yacht," said Kurosaki, tried to break the silence. "I called, and they have reserved a table for us. Is giving you an engagement ring on the deck while sunset romantic enough for you?"

"Yes." answered Rukia shortly.

"Good." Kurosaki parked his car in an empty parking space and looked at Rukia. That girl looked like trying hard to hide her nervousness, like Tatsuki before.

Ice Man.

Did he intimidate her? He didn't know why but the fact that Rukia was nervous while around him, made Kurosaki anxious.

"Let's go." said Kurosaki, trying hard to sound comforting, "They are ready to sail."

* * *

A/N: Yea… finished… Next chapter: The proposal… If I get good respond, I will immediately post the new chapter. So, be kind and review please… Btw, do you think I should write a longer chapter? If so, I'll try to post a longer one started from the next chapter... Thanks for your kindness in reading and reviewing my story... ^^


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yeaaah... I got nice responds from my last chapter. You all guys, are a good reader and reviewer... Please accept my sincere thank you... ^^ I'm working on chapter 9 right now. And since there are some of you who said that you fond of for longer chapters, I make longer chapter from chapter 7. Hope it meet your expectation... Oh, and again, I still need a beta for this story... they should be ICHIRUKI fan... ^^ Until then, I rely on you to spot errors on my story. I'll fix the mistakes.

Appreciation Corner:

Like usual, for my great reviewers... I do Thank You all for lifting my writing spirits:

gnarley- (the first reviewer for the last 2 new chapters);

darklover (thanks for responding for my question);

ashezo (don't worry, I won't let Rukia's hurt ^^);

Darkestlight33 (aaah... I'm glad you like the concept of Rukia fell for Ichigo. ^^);

0namakiza0 (lol... is this update fast enough? I don't want to make you wait ^^);

Mikazuki Mitsukai (my fellow Indonesian ^^);

Sam Matthews (Thanks for the error-corrections ^^);

solstice442 (for double review and for double reading... you're so nice...);

headyzest (the sweetest review I've got. Thanks... ^^); and

khfan forlife (hope you can overcome your writer block soon. I'm waiting for your new chapter ^^)

And thank you too for you who added this story to story alert:

solstice442 and SinoviVaatell

and also thanks for you who added this story to favourite story:

ashezo and my dear friend khfan forlife

Special thanks for today... goes to... 0namakiza0 for adding me as favourite author. I'm so glad (I read the email over and over again. lol)

Disclaimer: Bleach is belonged to Kubo-sensei and the original plot is belonged to Holly Jacobs.

* * *

Chapter 6

Rukia kept playing with the food on her plate without any intention to eat them. And even though Kurosaki had tried to start a small talk, several times, they didn't go well. 'And that is my entire fault,' thought Rukia. She was too nervous, and it didn't even make any sense. This was not a real engagement.

But when dinner was over, Rukia couldn't be more grateful. This whole dinner things will be over, and she will come home as an already engaged girl. One small party next week, and she will be single again.

Rukia glanced at the man stood beside her near the railing. Kurosaki was very handsome. He was tall, far much more than her. He had spiky bright orange hair (Rukia was sure it was his natural hair colour, not that she would ask him about that, though). Yes, this guy was handsome, success, and… well, maybe a tiny little bit of her heart was wondering what if this engagement was a real one.

No, she wouldn't think about that. Kurosaki was an ice man and this engagement was just a business. It was as simple as that.

"I think there won't be a right time for doing this." he said, surprising Rukia.

"A right time?" she chirped.

"The sun has begun to set and we are in the middle of the bay. So…"

That man reached to his trousers' pocket and took a tiny red box. "Rukia, will you be my fiancé?"

Kurosaki opened the box. "I know this engagement won't be for a long time, and I know it is not a normal engagement, but I promise I'll take care of your legal problem and I'll try my best to introduce you to others who can help your business."

That man took the ring from inside the box. The ring was a small pure white platinum ring. In the middle of the ring, there was a small amethyst stone shaped like a butterfly. The ring was elegance and…

Kurosaki slid the ring to Rukia's ring finger, startled Rukia and her inner thought about the ring.

"I don't even need to resize it." he said.

After the ring was circled in her ring finger, Rukia pulled out her hand from his hand, trying hard to stay calm and normal, pretending that she did that to look at the ring more closely.

"My answer is, yes, I'll be your fiancé until the party is over." Rukia looked at the ring intently. "Where did you get this ring?"

If Rukia didn't know Kurosaki better, she will think that he was blushing. But, the faint red colour on his cheeks must be the shade of the sunset.

"This ring was my mom's, but its age is older than my mom. Our family history said that once, my great great great grandfather went to Ireland. He bought this ring as a gift for his wife. After seeing the ring, my great great great grandmother said that she wanted to see the place where he bought the ring. And so, he promised her."

"Did she manage to come?" Rukia played with the ring, she liked the ring even more than before.

"No, she died before they can go there, and my great great great grandfather couldn't bear to have a trip without his beloved wife. Since then, this ring has become our family heirloom. Nevertheless, none in my family had been able to fulfil the old promise. This ring is not the only one that I inherited, the promise with it, has also become my responsibility since my mom passed away.

My father said that I should have this ring and give it to the woman whom I love. After that, I should take her to Ireland, to fulfil the promise."

"Kurosaki, it was a wonderful story. But I can't have it." Rukia tried to take off the ring from her finger, but to take it off was more difficult than when Kurosaki slid the ring to her finger.

Kurosaki held her wrist to stop her effort in taking the ring off. "Why not?"

"This ring is special. Not a ring that you bought from a garage sale, which should be enough for this fake engagement. This…" Rukia glanced at the ring. "… should be given to a special woman. A woman whom you love. Someone who will spend the rest of her life with you. Someone who you want to be married. Not a fake fiancé like me."

"You wanted something special, you got that. This ring, this engagement, I made those all special. Just keep it."

"But…"

"For God's sake, Rukia…"

Rukia touched the small gem. It still felt wrong to have a family heirloom… more than that, it was a family legend, but Rukia couldn't debate Kurosaki again. Not at that moment, and not for that subject.

"Alright," Rukia heard herself agreed.

Rukia needed to clear her mind and turned back to the current problem. "I need to tell you that I've been thinking about this engagement, and realized that you forget a small problem… Tatsuki.

Truth be told, we aren't the best of friend. I'm too busy with my shop that I don't have time to socialize. But we know each other and I guess we will become friend. We've met a couple times during lunch time. We talked about a lot of things, but I never mentioned about dating you. I'm afraid she will be suspicious if suddenly we are engaged. So, when I came to your office today, I gave her hints there is something between us, something other than business matter. I let her thought we are secretly dating for a couple of times. I hope it was enough to make her trust this engagement thing. Besides, you are well-known for keeping things for yourself, and I just explained that you feel that whatever happens between us is your personal life, and you don't want the whole firm know about that."

"It will be worked. Maybe you should call sometimes, so that she will get use to this idea." added Kurosaki.

Rukia nodded. It was make sense. "Maybe we should sneak out to have lunch at the park, where people at firm could glance at the window and see us together."

"Ok."

They felt as if they had said anything they needed to share. Maybe that was true.

'We don't even look like a good friend,' thought Rukia sadly.

They stood in silence near the railing, and waited until the yacht arrived at the port. Finally, the machine stopped and Rukia looked pass the railing to the bottom part of the yacht and saw the crew prepared the stairs.

"I guess it's time to go," said Rukia, breaking the long silence between them.

"What do you think if we have lunch together next Wednesday? Then I'll pick you up for the party next Saturday. The party is at the evening, so I will arrive at your shop at five, maybe? Juushiro-san said they will begin at 6.30."

"At five, rite."

They descended the stairs to the part of the yacht when they had dinner before, then they walked pass through the dining room and walked toward the stairs. They walked hand-in-hand when they crossed the street to the parking lot.

"Where to?"

"Uh, my car is in the parking lot near my shop." Rukia didn't want to admit that in order to save more money, she lived at her office.

The big cupboard at the back side of the shop didn't contain stuffs for her business, instead it was full with her clothes. The rest of her personal things still packed in the boxes on her shop's warehouse.

If she can make Grimmjow pay, and maybe got some projects to work on, she can start looking for a place for her own. Until then, her office should be enough, but it wasn't something that Kurosaki needed to know. Besides, it had nothing to do with… whatever happened between them. And soon, she will have an apartment for her own.

It was easier to imagine about her future apartment instead concentrated at how uncomfortable silence hanging in Kurosaki's car during their journey to the Karakura Square.

"So, we will meet again on Wednesday at about 11," said Kurosaki.

Rukia nodded. "I'll be ready. Oh… and about the party, is it formal?"

"I think so. I will wear tux."

Rukia closed the door and Kurosaki opened his window. "Oh, and you can send your written contract via fax to my office tomorrow, along with the other information you have about your client. I will start working on it. Maybe I will have something I can report on Wednesday."

"Ok, I'll do it." Rukia promised and started walking to her shop.

"Oh, and Rukia?" called Kurosaki.

Rukia turned on her heel. "Yes?"

"Thank you." That man closed the door and drove away.

'He might be returned to his home.'

Rukia just realized that she didn't even know where he lived. They had to go through an express course about each other before they attended the party.

How could they do this? Rukia had to make everyone, whom she didn't even know, in the party to believe that she had cracked the hard shell of the ice man, and reached the real gentleman inside it. Rukia didn't sure she could do that.

* * *

A/N: Okay... they were engaged... now what? The party will be up on the next chapter. Review please... even if you just say "UPDATE" lol... I'll post the next two chapters in a short time. Hope you appreciate me by review this story... :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well, a lot might be revealed in this story -- at least the family background of Rukia and Ichigo. I hope this chapter can answer some unanswered questions about their life. And oh, especially for 0nakimaz0, this is the official answer for your review on chapter 3 (or 4?). Hope you all like this chapter. Oh, and as I promised in the last chapter I'll submit longer chapters since this one. Enjoy…

PS: I changed Rukia's family. She was not adopted. Byakuya is her real brother, while Hisana is her sister in law. I'm so sorry if I offended some of you, because I changed this basic fact.

Important note: The improvement in grammar and structure are the courtessy of ksko81. Yes... you read right. I found my self a beta-reader (or more likely she found me). Lol... Thank you ksko81

Appreciation Corner: (Argggghhhh... I won't do the reply the reviews on the last minute again... it's troublesome -- sigh -- started from this chapter I'll reply your review as soon as I get them. promise! ^^)

Like usual, thanks for reviewing my story to:

Theoracle-san (my first reviewer on this chapter);

gnarley- (last chapter also my favorite chapter too, glad you feel the same ^^);

headyzest (sweet review as always ^^);

khfan forlife (thanks for the drawing things and of course the small cute rabbit in the end of your review. I love it);

solstice442 (yeii... you reviewed. lol... of course you did... ^^);

forever-will-love2112 (i'm loving it too... lol);

0namakiza0 (stop thinking you're butting into my business. lol...);

ashezo (here is your answer. ^^);

soudesu (I will ^^);

darklover (lol, yeah... what do you expect from a guy like Ichigo. He'll take a simple way. lol);

LeyCoo (I updated. Can't wait to read your review -- and everyone's-- ^^);

ksko81 (look at what you've done to this chapter. ^^ you made it better);

zxGenesisxz (triple reviews? wow...); and...

Luminous Snow (let's see how romantic Kurosaki can be in the next chapter... lol)

Next thank you goes for those who added this story to their alert:

ksko81; NamikazeFan; LeyCoo; Paradox K; zxGenesisxz; and Luminous Snow

Disclaimer: Do I need to repeat the things I've said from chapter 1 to chapter 6? ^^

* * *

Chapter 7

Their date on Wednesday was cancelled. There were important things needed to be taken care of by Kurosaki, so that he didn't have choice but to cancel their date.

Rukia didn't complain. In fact, she felt relieve. She was reluctant to spend her time with that guy more than she needed to. She even thought of some reasons to cancel it before Kurosaki called and did the favour. But, missing the chance to meet on Wednesday meant that they didn't have time to prepare for tonight's occasion.

The trip to the party became an express course about their life's background.

"My mother name's was Masaki," said Kurosaki.

"Was?" Rukia asked.

"She was died when I was nine."

Rukia let a small 'oh' before saying "I'm sorry to hear that."

Kurosaki nodded in response.

Rukia felt like she was cramming for a test in the last minutes when she tried to digest the information about Kurosaki along the way to the party.

"So, her name was Masaki," said Kurosaki again. "My father's name is Isshin. He lives in Sapporo along with my twin sisters. Karin and Yuzu. They moved there because Karin and Yuzu got accepted in a local college there."

"Right, Isshin is your father. You have twin sisters, Karin and Yuzu. All living in Sapporo." again, Rukia repeated the information.

Kurosaki nodded again. "Karin and Yuzu are fraternal twins. Karin's hair is black, Yuzu's is brown. They both are in their junior year in college."

Rukia muttered to herself about the information. Kurosaki glanced at her and continued, "My father opens a clinic at our house. He's a doctor. But he is also a weirdo. You won't meet him, so I guess it won't be a problem."

Rukia ignored his last statement. She figured Kurosaki loved his family so much. She wondered why he didn't want to settle down yet, if he had such wonderful family wasn't he supposed to have a family of his own?

"I grew up in Karakura," Kurosaki continued. "Graduated from Karakura High School, and then went to Karakura College. After I got my license, I joined Seireitei Firm. I didn't have any serious relationship with women before. Oh, and I currently live in Zangetsu Condos."

"Can I ask you one thing? Why Seireitei Firm? I mean… with your reputation…" Rukia paused.

"As ice man. It's alright, you can say that."

"It's just, it doesn't seem to match your personality... Why would you choose a law firm that is family oriented. A place that would require you to be married first before you'd get a chance of being a partner?"

Kurosaki was silent. It was the second time Rukia asked that question, but she still didn't get the answer. The silence was enough for an indication that this time, she won't get the answer either. Rukia sensed that this man was angry or thinking, but she realized that wherever Kurosaki worked was none of her business. However, this thought didn't make her stop thinking about the man's choice.

"Sorry," Rukia finally said after the silence became more unbearable. "I didn't mean to be annoying like that. You don't have to answer it. It doesn't have anything to do with us. Let's just finish all of this family background thing."

Rukia started talking about herself. "My father's name was Kanata and my mother's was Saya."

"Was?"

"They both died on a car accident when I was 15." she said.

Kurosaki was a little bit taken aback.

"My brother was my legal guardian until I turned 18, but he still acts as my guardian until now. Few years ago he married a woman named Hisana. She is just like my older sister, if you happen to meet her, you will know why. Oh, speaking of which, I just realize I don't know your first name."

They were driving through Senbonzakura Drive, and according to Rukia, one of the most beautiful places in Karakura. The cherry trees were standing in both sides of the road, and the elegant and expensive houses were facing the bay. It was easier to admire the scenery rather than worried about what they were going to do at the party.

"My full name?" asked Kurosaki. "I won't permit you to call me by my first name anyway. So, it's not important."

Rukia raised her eyebrow. "I don't say that I want to call you with your first time anyway. But I still need to know." She insisted, just because that thing made Kurosaki seemed uncomfortable, rather than how important it was to have the information. And oh, how she enjoyed that.

"It couldn't be that bad," Rukia added. "If you don't tell me now, I'll just keep bugging you until you tell me that. So, you better say it now and save yourself from a useless argument. I can keep asking, and asking, and asking, and…"

Kurosaki stopped her. "My name is Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Wow," said Rukia tried to hide her laugh. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

"You won't make fun of my name, will you?" Kurosaki asked, well more like commanded from the tone of his voice.

"Ichigo Kurosaki? No, of course I wouldn't laugh at your name." Rukia reassured but a small chuckle managed to escape her lips..

Yep, this would always be the scenario when he would tell his name.

Kurosaki glared at her and watched her intently. And instead of scared, Rukia's laugh went louder…

"Ichigo… that is so… feminine." She laughed again.

"Ichigo,"

Kurosaki growled.

"Kurosaki," Rukia corrected, trying to suppress her laughter, but can't stop herself from smiling. "I prefer calling you strawberry," Kurosaki sent dagger glare at her, "Oops… I meant I prefer calling you Ichigo rather than Kurosaki."

"Listen, the meaning of my name is not Strawberry. It's nowhere near feminine. My name means 'the one who protect'. And now, drop the subject about my name and tell me other things about yourself. We're almost there."

"Like I told you, my brother never stops acting as my guardian. I lived with them until I graduated from college. Now, both Hisana Nee-sama and Byakuya Nii-sama are in Europe for some business."

"Business?" Kurosaki repeated. He was sure he heard of that name somewhere... His eyes lit in realization.

"Wait. Do you mean to tell me that you are one of 'THE' Kuchiki. The one who owns Kuchiki Corporation?"

"Well… sort of." she brushed his question nonchalantly. "After I graduated from college I worked in Black Cat Design, owned by an acquaintance of my brother, Yoruichi-san. My parents left me a deposit which can be used after I turned 25, and I saved my salary when I was still working. I know I always wanted to be the boss of my own business. So when I got the chance, I took it. I moved here so that I could be with my sister and brother again, but their business keeps on growing rapidly and it always makes them busy and because of that, they always travel abroad. Starting Shirayuki Design made me spend all the money I had, and for that reason I'm having my financial."

"Can't your brother help you? I mean… he's the owner of Kuchiki Corporation for God's sake."

"He can, and he will if he knows my problem. But I don't want to ask for his help. Shirayuki Design is mine. And I want to develop it with my own effort."

Thanks God, her brother and his wife were travelling to Europe until few months ahead. By that time, Rukia will already have a place of her own, and they wouldn't need to know that she lived in her office.

Rukia didn't even want to think about their reaction if they knew her current living status. Hisana Nee-sama's face would turn pale and she'd turn into panic mode, and though Byakuya Nii-sama's face would be as expressionless as usual, but deep down, he would be concerned as hell as to why his sister was living in an office... and God knows what he could to the Jaegerjaquez jerk if he ever found out about her problem. They'd force her to accept their help, and they won't understand why Rukia wanted to go through all this alone. Well, Hisana Nee-sama will at least understand, but she'd still worry too much. And that's reason was more than enough to nudge Byakuya Nii-sama to do anything in his power to change Rukia's mind.

Not to mention if they'd find out about the fake engagement...

Rukia was saved from the image of her sister and brother's rage when Kurosaki stopped at the parking lot and parked his car in an empty space.

Before he get off from the car, Kurosaki said, "We've arrived, but there's one more question left, how did we start dating?"

Rukia got off from the car and said, "You saw me in the park, and that's the truth. We made eye contact. Okay, let's exaggerate a bit and say that you asked me to dinner, and the next thing you knew, you realized that you couldn't live without me, then you proposed me. That part is also true, unless the dinner was happened right before you proposed me."

"I won't make a comment about _can't live without you _part. It's good enough." Kurosaki remarked, as he guided her through the pathway toward a large front door.

"Favourite colour?' Rukia whispered when Kurosaki knocked at the door.

"Black."

"Black? That's not even a colour. It can't be your favourite colour." Who loves Black? Rukia looked at the man beside her. He wore a black tux, complimenting his bright orange hair. He looked handsome and intimidating at the same time.

Yes, it's sensible if he picked black as his favourite colour. It indeed matched his appearance and his mood.

"What's yours?" asked Kurosaki.

"White." It also matched her cocktail gown. She wondered if Kurosaki noticed that she bought a new gown to impress his friends, a gown that she couldn't really afford in her current situation.

Maybe not. 'Maybe he thought that a Kuchiki would be able afford to buy this dress.' she sighed mentally.

"White?" Kurosaki snorted. "And you said that black is not a colour?"

The front door was opened and a silver-white hair man went out and greeted them. "Kurosaki. So, it's true after all. You've finally found a woman who can stand you." He stretched out his hand. "Juushiro. Juushiro Ukitake, Miss… Kurosaki didn't tell me your name, but you look familiar."

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki, Ukitake-san. I owned a small shop near your firm. Shirayuki Design? We passed each other several times."

"Well, I'm glad I finally have a chance to know you tonight. Come on in, I'll introduce you to the other guests."

Rukia didn't know what she to expect, but she sure didn't expect that Juushiro Ukitake himself would be the one to escort them to look around his house, and back to the back patio where a lot of people gathered. Juushior stood right outside the entrance gate, his arm encircled Rukia's shoulder.

"Attention please, everyone?" Juushiro almost shouted so his voice can be heard through the buzzing sound.

All the conversation was almost stopped not long after that, and all the guests turned around and looked at their host expectantly.

"I want to announce something important. Some of you may know Rukia Kuchiki who owns Shirayuki Design. But there is something about her that you might not know yet. So, tonight I will introduce her, not as our firm neighbour, but as future wife of Ichigo Kurosaki."

'And the games has officially started', thought Rukia, waiting for the guests' reaction.

The guests didn't know how to react. All went silent, so silent that even a falling clothes pin would sound like a bullet.

Rukia glanced at Kurosaki who stood beside her with an unreadable expression, then she looked at the people who stared back at them. Rukia gulped…

Out of sudden, like a broken dam, all the guests started gave a big applause and Rukia found herself in the middle of people who wanted to congratulate her.

"How did you do that?" looked like the main question that night.

The first time she heard that question, Rukia asked in return, "Did what?" but just that once.

She soon realized the subtle meaning of the question, which was, "_How did you melt the ice man?__"_

She felt embarrassed when she told them their story, she wasn't lying though, she just… picked the words carefully so she didn't slip the real truth from her tongue.

The women were admired her ring and the history behind it.

"So, will he take you to Ireland for your honeymoon?" asked Neliel Tu Schifer, the daughter of Juushiro. Her sisters, Orihime and Kiyone nodded repeatedly as if Rukia had already said yes.

"Um... we haven't made any plans for our honeymoon," answered Rukia. There'll be no honeymoon. Moreover, there wouldn't be a wedding either. She didn't tell that to those women. But she will keep reminding herself that the truth was: this whole thing was a big fat lie.

"What about the wedding? What have you planned? Tell us. In details," added Kiyone, emphasizing the last two words.

The daughters of Ukitake had hilarious hair colors. Rukia didn't sure it was their natural or they died their hair (If they were natural, Rukia wondered from whom they inherited them). Neliel (or Nel, she insisted Rukia called her that) had green colour hair, Orihime Ishida had unusual brown (almost dark orange) hair, while Kiyone Sentaro's was bright yellow, nothing like blonde. But... just yellow. Their age differences were about two to three years from the other. All daughters were married and lived happily with their own family. They were very enthusiastic welcoming Rukia to _their family_.

"Actually, we haven't made a detailed wedding plan. This engagement was just happened recently and we're trying to adapt to our new relationship before adding more stress with wedding plan and honeymoon."

Orihime raised her perfect eyebrow, "You haven't made any plans?"

"Even wedding date?" asked Nel. "I mean, I always wanted to have a wedding in July. And that's what I got – a wedding at the beach during sunset. Come on, Rukia... Every little girl has their own dream about their wedding."

"In autumn," said Rukia, she really wanted to give them something, hoping that it can fulfil their curiosity. "When the leaves are in their most fascinating colours."

"Autumn? We're already nearing the end of September and next week will be October already. It takes months to plan a wedding. How can you make the whole plan just in few weeks?"

Damn. She should have said Spring. Or even Summer. Yes, summer next year would've been better. "Well, maybe we can wait until next year."

Yes, that would be the best solution. Just fix the wedding date a year from now. No one would ask the details at this moment.

How wrong Rukia was. Orihime sighed and said, "Oh, no. You can't make Kurosaki-kun wait that long. Just by seeing you two, anyone can tell you love each other very much."

Rukia, right at this moment, decided that she should forget her whole interior designer carrer and turned into acting, because only an Academy Award winner actress could keep a straight-emotionless expression after hearing that statement.

"I'm sure Kurosaki will be understand and be willing to wait until I plan my ideal wedding. In the open garden, and my bridesmaids will wear autumn colour gowns. The trees will compliment any decorations designed by the..."

"Well, we won't let that happen," Kiyone cut Rukia's words. The woman looked around the room and finally focused her attention to the room opposite their spot and waved her hand. "Dad? Can you come in here?"

Juushiro Ukitake walked toward the small group. "I see you've met with my daughters," he gave her a genuine smile while saying that.

A feeling of guilt stabbed deep into Rukia's heart. Juushiro was a nice man. So were his daughters.

Everyone she met tonight was very sincere and kind. Warm and welcoming her. And she lied to them. Even though the short engagement was real, it didn't lessen the guilty feeling she felt.

"Dad," said Kiyone. "Rukia always dreamed to have a wedding in autumn and she plans to wait until next year to make it happen. Everyone with a good sight can see how waiting too long can kill her and Kurosaki. But it is rather difficult expecting her planned the wedding in few weeks alone, but..."

Nel smirked and continued, "Yes, but if Rukia couldn't do that alone..."

Orihime started to talk, "And she gets any possible helps and also a place to hold the wedding, a place with amazing trees and beautiful scenery."

"Like in here." Said Kiyone.

"Here? That's a great idea." Said Juushiro

"You all are too kind, but Kurosaki and I don't want to be a burden for you."

"Non sense," cut Juushiro. "Let me call... oh, there she is. Retsu."

His wife, a beautiful black hair lady with a genuine smile plastered on her face all the time walked toward them. She hugged her husband's waist. "Yes, dear?"

"The girls found out that Rukia always wanted to have a wedding in autumn. But as you know getting a reservation on such short notice would be impossible. She plans to wait until next year, but the girls suggested to hold the wedding here."

"We will take care of everything, Mom," Nel promised.

Retsu Ukitake's smile was getting brighter when she said, "Oh, no way. It's been a long time since I planned a wedding – three years actually, since Kiyone's wedding with Kotsubaki."

The older lady suddenly looked worried and looked at Rukia. "Of course we don't mean to disrespect your mother. Maybe I can call her..."

"My parents have already passed away. My brother now acts as my guardian."

"Oh, then maybe we can call..."

"It will be incovenient. My brother and her wife are in Europe for some business. They won't be back to in Karakura until mid-November."

"Oh, it's perfect. I mean, I'm so sorry about your parents, but..." Retsu paused, and then she continued. "Apart from that, it would be nice if your brother and his wife will be returned exactly few days before the wedding. Oh... this is going to be fun."

Another woman joined their group. "What is going to be fun?" asked her when she saw Rukia was in that group. "Rukia, I'm sure you've met a lot of people tonight and couldn't remember them all. My name is Nanao. I am a lawyer from the firm."

"I've seen you a lot," said Rukia.

Tatsuki then came closer. "Hey, looks like I have to join this group. What's up?"

"Rukia is going to get married," said Kiyone.

How did the conversation run this wild? Rukia felt like she was being thrown into the sea without any buoy. "I'm really grateful for your intention to help my wedding, but..."

"No buts," said Retsu. "We will gladly help you. So, what's your plan?"

"She wants to have a garden party, Mom," said Nel.

"When the leaves in their most beautiful colours," added Orihime ever so bubbly.

"Of course, we will need some tents in case it's raining," Retsu suggested.

And the plan kept on going. What will be the theme? How many the bridesmaids will be needed? How big is Rukia's family? What about Kurosaki's family?

Rukia tried hard to protest, but suddenly she was in the middle of the Ukitake family and the colleagues, planning about the bridesmaid's dress and invitation.

Rukia's eyes looked around the room, hoping Kurosaki will come and save her.

* * *

A/N: Ooooppppsss... what happened? Or better yet what will be happening in the next chapter? Will they reveal the truth behind their engagement? Or will they keep on their plan and break the engagement? How will others react?

And btw, I put a poll in my profile, please vote ^^


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello all, I'm so sorry for the rather late update. I intended to update on Thursday, but found out that I had other things to do on that particular day…. And oh, I'm so sorry if, there are some of you whom I forget to mention in my appreciation corner. I deeply apologize.

Btw, I'm still waiting for the result in the poll. I won't be able to update chapter 9 if the poll still haven't qualified yet. Therefore, I'm going to close the vote on May 26th, and after that I will post chapter 9. ^^

As always, my first thanks goes to my beta ksko81 ^_^

Appreciation Corner:

As usual, my biggest thank you goes to those of you who have reviewed the last chapter(s):

Luminous Snow (my first reviewer for the last chapter);

Sam Matthews (lets see... what poor rukia did this chapter. lol...);

khfan forlife (for noticing some parts that I missed);

gnarley- (I do love to make a scene with Byakuya in it, let's see the poll result);

darklover (I'm sure how Ichigo will react will be more interesting than his colleagues reaction toward their engagement);

0namakiza0 (let me know your reaction when you read this chapter, ok? lol);

LeyCoo (again, Ichigo's reaction will be more hillarious than Rukia's);

SinoviVaatell (I'd be glad if you review again, ^^);

Mikazuki Mitsukai (this will be the proper answer ^^);

headyzest (again, you make me flatter again... ^^): and

kekisan20 (thank you, I'm glad you like this story...)

PS: solstice442 (I think, I'll make you read double chapters again... --sigh--)

Next, Thank you for those who added this story into their favorite story:

ABBYCADABY123able; ; and rockergrl171

And last but not least, thank you for those who added this story into your story alert:

; WickedWitchVictoria; and kesu25

Disclaimer: Bleach still belonged to Kubo-sensei, and no... I don't own the original plot. Holly Jacob does.

* * *

Chapter 8

Kurosaki could only see Rukia among his friends and their families. People gathered around her. Mostly the women from his firm, but Juushiro was also present among them.

"You look nervous," said Renji Abarai. "Worrying what they might say about you?"

"Say about me? Why should they say something about me?"

Renji laughed. "Come on, Kurosaki. You gathered a huge group of women; of course they will say something about you. Maybe they'll even discuss about us guys in this party. I mean, Tatsuki is there. I'm sure she gossips about all the guys here. Maybe I'm at the top of her list. She isn't too fond of me."

"Why you thinks so?"

"Because last week, she said..." Renji raised his voice an octave higher in order to mimic Tatsuki's voice. "... _Renji Abarai, I don't like you._"

"What did you do?" asked Kurosaki.

"What did I do? Why do you think I did something? I never understand why Juushiro-san hired her. She is talkactive and..."

"Talkactive is another word for friendly and kind. Those qualities are needed to be a good receptionist."

"Oh, it's proven. It's official." Renji sounded very upset.

"What's official?"

"You're engaged, and that woman shuts your brain down. Are you sure you're the same Kurosaki who's been in Seireitei Firm for the last six years? You're going soft."

"No, I'm not. It's just..."

"Don't explain it." Renji raised his hand and shook his head. "Don't explain anything. I don't want to be infected with whatever has changed you. No... I think... it would be better if you don't say anything at all. My heart wouldn't be able to survive from another shock tonight. First you, a free-independent man, suddenly get engaged, and now you're defending Tatsuki. I'm going to take a drink. Heck, I'm gonna need a lot of drinks."

"Renji," called Kurosaki, but the red-head man had already walked away from him.

Kurosaki stood in the corner and watched the group of women. They laughed. Rukia did too. Whoever saw them will think that they have known each other for a long time, when in truth, they've only been acquainted the past hour. Rukia looked comfortable being among the groups.

Kurosaki said to Rukia that sometimes he saw her having lunch in the park. What he didn't say to her was, watching her having lunch had become his daily activity. He'd take quick glances at his watch at 11:30 until noon to see her eat lunch.

There were days when she didn't show up. He guessed she had a business lunch or other business appointments. And he'd never admit it to Rukia – even to himself – that on those days he'd feel a twinge of disappointment.

However, she was seldom absent from having lunch in the park.

Sometimes she brought along a sketchbook with her lunch and sat on the bench doing what seemed to be sketching

Kurosaki thought maybe she was designing her new project.

He never told Rukia that sometimes he was considering having lunch outside and pretend that he accidentally bump into her. Maybe they'd sit on the same bench and have lunch together.

More than once he was tempted to go back to Rukia's shop and visited her after that rainy day. There was something about Rukia which attracted him. But if there wasn't any mumble-jumble about the-wedding-in-order-to-be-a-partner, he would never ever talk to this girl again, maybe just a nod here and there when they would cross paths. He didn't have time to maintain a relationship.

Kurosaki was once a happy little boy. He lived happily with both his parents and his fraternal twin sisters. However, when he was 9 years old, his mother died. She died protecting him from a speeding car. Since then, he never forgave himself of taking their mother away from his family.

He became rather emotionless, just answering when he need. His father and his sisters didn't blame him. And that was what killing him more. He wished they just blamed him, yelled at him, or even disown him. But none of that happened.

The car driver never got any punishment, because Kurosaki's family chose not to sue him. He was underage at that time. But to Kurosaki, he was guilty. That was when he chose to be a lawyer -- to help serve justice.

He knew that Yuzu and Karin always felt sad when they had special event in their school, for they didn't have their mother to cheer them up, just a goofy father who never failed to embarasse them. Nevertheless, they still loved their father, even if Karin and Kurosaki never showed or said it to the old man.

Kurosaki felt like he didn't deserve having a family of his own, because he had taken away the most important person in his family. His family didn't punish him, so he punished himself. He drown himself to his job. And for now, he didn't mind of not having a wife or a family. Maybe one day, when he'd feel that he had repaid his debt, he would find someone to start a family.

When that time would come, Rukia would already be in the arms of another man. A girl like her can easily enchante everyone around her, especially men.

Kurosaki stared at Rukia who was surrounded by his colleagues.

Yes, he meant what he said before. Rukia Kuchiki was a type of woman who wanted a happily ever after life. And the last thing Kurosaki wanted was having his mind busy thinking about girl who wore his engagement ring.

Of course, the said girl was wearing engagement ring now. Kurosaki wasn't sure why he gave her the ring, and why he told her the history of his family. But Rukia got what she wanted: a decent and romantic engagement

But it won't last for a long time.

Next week, this woman will return his ring, and Kurosaki will have his normal life back, as a partner in the firm, even before the age of thirty-five. That achievement always became his goal. Then, after that he will find more permanent clients, and maybe not long after that he will ready to find a woman like Rukia.

Kurosaki realized Rukia looked at his direction. There was a sense of pleading in the way she looked at him. He knew that girl was in need of him. There was trust in her eyes. She trusted that Kurosaki will come and save her, from anything that she was facing.

Her stare sent something... something that made Kurosaki's blood swished. He didn't sure what was that is, and he didn't try to understand it either.

Kurosaki walked through the crowd. He could see a wave of relief wash over Rukia's face.

"Rukia, I thought I'd have to send a searching party to find you. I miss you," said Kurosaki while putting his arm around her shoulder as if it was the most natural thing to do. As if the girl was indeed his fiancé.

"Kurosaki, your friends are very kind. They're offering to help us prepare our wedding."

Kurosaki could hear the soft tremble from her voice and even a silent grunt. What did Juushiro want now?

"That's very kind of you, but I'm sure Rukia and I can handle it."

"Handle it?" asked Juushiro, mocking him.

"This poor girl plans to wait until next year to hold her autumn wedding. We won't make you two suffer. My daughters have suggeted her to hold the wedding here. You know, our house is by the lakeside, and Rukia is right, the trees will look more dashing than any other decorations. We're thinking to have it on the second week of November. Rukia's brother and sister-in-law will be already back here at that time."

"But..." said Kurosaki. 'But tonight is the last night we're engaged,' he wanted to say that. But of course he couldn't. Even for a man who called himself a talented public speaking person, Kurosaki couldn't utter a single word to say.

"I think what Kurosaki wants to say is that we couldn't let you all go through the hard work and difficulties just for our sake. Nevertheless, we are very thankful for this nice offer."

"No, no. You won't rob anything from us. Not even fun. Oh, it's been a long time we haven't held any wedding reception again. And besides, I'm sure I'm going to love this wedding." Said Retsu.

"Of course. We will have fun." Juushiro added.

Fun.

It seemed that he wouldn't be experiencing that tonight. Then he looked at Rukia.

Seeing her expression, Kurosaki was sure that Rukia's night would be anything but that.

* * *

Kurosaki saved her. Like a knight in shining armor, he saved her from the wedding sharks, gave a subtle respond, "_Rukia and I will talk about it._

"

Oh, how Rukia wanted to kiss him, but of course she didn't do that, because even though they were engaged, it wasn't a real engagement.

Even though the thought of kissing Kurosaki didn't bother her too much. Rukia felt that if she did kiss him, her well-balanced life would be destroyed. So, she chose not to do that and said. "Thank you very much. I don't know how that could happen at the first place, but I appreciate your help getting me out of there. Without even realizing it, they had already passed through the wedding plan and went directly to baby shower. Gosh... could you believe it?"

Kurosaki went silence. The only response that the ice man gave was a grunt. Rukia was about to break silence hovering them when they were about to say farewell. Well, actually Kurosaki was the one who bade their goodbye. A short and formal farewell saying, _We'll be leaving now. _Rukia could catch him saying _thank you for a pleasant night, _but it looked like the night was far from pleasant for Kurosaki.

That guy almost pushed her into the car and slammed the door behind him. He slammed his own door and drove fastly.

Okay...

Kurosaki was mad about the wedding plan.

Rukia replayed the whole scene, which seemed so seemed unreal, trying to decide whether she should have done things differently, and the only thing came to her mind was if she didn't approve to engage with Kurosaki at the first place, that way she wouldn't end up in this ridiculous situation.

'Well, it's his problem if he's furious,' thought Rukia when they arrived in front of her shop.

"Thank you for taking me home," said Rukia, ready to runaway as fast as she could. She tried to take off the ring, which had weighed a heavy burden on her finger since she started wearing it.

The ring wouldn't come off.

Another complication for this weird night.

"I can't take the ring off. I'll try to scrub my hand with soap and I'll return it..."

"It can wait. Now take your car," said Kurosaki. Both his expression and voice were unreadable. "I'll follow you home, we need to talk about this."

"No," cut Rukia flat and cold.

"No? You don't want to talk about the situation... in which both of us are trapped in?"

"Yes, we will talk about it, but no, you don't have to follow me home. We can talk about it in my office."

Dignity. Rukia realized it was all for her dignity. She would never ever tell Kurosaki that she lived in her shop because she couldn't afford to rent an apartment. She didn't tell her brother and sister, and she definitely won't tell Kurosaki.

"Rukia, don't be silly. I will follow you home. It's already late. Besides, I don't like the thought of you going home alone, without anyone here to protect you."

"I am more than capable to take care of myself, Kurosaki. I've been living alone since long time ago, and I will be alone after this whole games is over. Whatever your colleagues were thinking, this is not a real engagement. You don't have any obligation to cater to except my legal matter."

"Rukia, what are you hiding?" asked Kurosaki.

A sofa-bed in her shop can be an accurate answer or his question, but instead, this petite woman chose to say, "I don't know what are you talking about."

"Yes, you do know what I'm talking about. I've spent years to read people and know exactly when someone is trying to deny something. What is it about your house that you're trying to hide from me? Is it because the location is in the slum area? You said you're having financial difficulty. Knowing how you don't want to rely on your family, despite their fortune and all, I don't expect you stay in a large-luxurious house. I might be everything, but 'arrogant' is never be the word people might use to describe me.

"Yes," Rukia approved immediately. "I never hear people calling you arrogant. They even seldom say something about you. At least not to me. Even though it's because I'm your fiancé and they thought I'd defend you," said Rukia, half joking.

"Would you do that?" asked Kurosaki.

"Do what?" the way Kurosaki took a conversation interested Rukia. She could see the reason why this man was an eligible lawyer. Kurosaki made you kept your guard on so you can still follow the conversation's flow.

"Would you defend me?"

"Of course," answered Rukia gently. "You know, I think you are better than what you want to admit, Kurosaki. I meant, it is either because you are bossy or sweet, thinking about my well-being until I arrive at home. But I believe, it's because you are sweet."

"I. Am. Not. Sweet," Kurosaki emphasized each word and his scowl was deepen, as if what Rukia said was hurting his pride.

Rukia tried hard not to tell him that his reaction even sweeter than his willing to protect Rukia.

"Okay, if you say so," said Rukia, trying to calm him down. "But I won't take you to my house, so if you want to talk, we'll talk in my office."

Rukia opened the passenger door, about to get off of the car and from the ridiculous fight they had.

Kurosaki's arm reached across her and closed the door. "Forget it, we'll talk in my house. After that, I'll drive you here again."

Kurosaki started his car engine once more and drove leaving Karakura Square.

"Kurosaki, I don't want to cause you any trouble," said Rukia. "Just let me take my own car. I'll follow you with my car. That way, you won't have to drive me here again."

"You won't cause me any trouble. Like I said in our little course about you and me, I have a condo near the bay. I just need a couple minutes to drive you here."

And so they let the silence take over again.

Rukia thought she should tell this guy that she lived in her shop. But she knew that he'd just give her a long lecture, like what her sister-in-law will do if she ever found out. Her brother... now, that's interesting. Rukia didn't know exactly what will her brother do. Maybe he won't talk a single word, or discussed it with Rukia, but rather assign some underlings to get her things, and then he'd drag her from her shop in the middle of the night and then ground her in their mansion for at least a month.

That creepy imagination was more than enough for Rukia to keep her little secret for herself. She didn't need to be lectured, and she certainly didn't need any type of house arrest. She was a grown up woman. When she decided to open her own shop, she never expected things to go smooth. She knew that, and she was willing to go through it.

Kurosaki's car stopped. His condo was located exactly on the edge of the bay.

Rukia should have thought about it. Only the best for the famous Ichigo Kurosaki. Silently, Rukia called his first name. She didn't know why, but she liked saying his first name.

Yes, she liked his name, even though considering the said guy's mood, Rukia won't dare to call him with his first name. So Rukia kept silent, thinking only of his name. Over and over again.

Ichigo.

Kurosaki pushed the remote to open the garage and proceeded to park his car inside the garage.

"Come on," said Kurosaki rudely. That guy got off of the car and guided Rukia toward the door, then opened it.

Rukia stopped from her tracks, she didn't know why, but she didn't want to enter Kurosaki's house. It didn't mean that she was afraid of that guy. No, on the contrary, she trusted that guy. That was why she made an appointment to meet Kurosaki instead of other lawyers in Seireitei Firm.

Rukia couldn't understand the feeling coursing through her veins. It didn't mean that she knew him. Unless when he barged to her still-messy shop during that rainy day, Rukia never talked more than two sentences with him. Even if they didn't have a proper conversation at that time, something in Ichigo Kurosaki made her felt... safe. Her brother would definitely scolded her about trusting her opposite gender based on an unreliable feeling, but Rukia couldn't control it. She trusted Kurosaki.

Despite how she trusted him, she needed to keep everything between them purely business. Their meeting in his messy office or in her office were purely business. Visiting Kurosaki's house... now, that wasn't business.

"Really, Kurosaki, this isn't necessary, and... and I have to wake up early tomorrow so I have to go home now and take a rest. You can come to my office tomorrow."

Kurosaki put his hands on her back and pushed her gently toward his kitchen. "Liar. Tomorrow is a Sunday, so you don't have to go home now. You can sleep a little bit late."

"I have to work on something. And I'm trying to maintain my business, remember? I don't do holidays."

"Well, you can take one day off tomorrow and sleep a little bit late. We need to talk now and find out what we are supposed to do next." Kurosaki turned on the lights.

His kitchen was... shining. That was the only word Rukia could use to describe this room. The kitchen appliances were made of chrome. He had twin waist-height cabinets, one coloured in black and another in white. Almost all parts of the kitchen wall were made of glass and showed the scenery of the bay. Even in the dark, small twinkles of light shone the water. Is it ship or just a buoy?

Rukia wasn't sure.

One thing for sure though, that if she was offered to decorate Kurosaki's kitchen, she would decorate it exactly like this. This style fitted Kurosaki's personality.

He had a glass table right in front of a large window, he then pulled out one of the two chairs and said to her, "Sit."

"I..." Rukia was about to protest, but Kurosaki's glared convinced her that this problem should be solved immediately. "Thanks."

"Do you want something to drink?" asked Kurosaki.

"No, I'm fine."

"I have an already opened wine," he said, ignoring Rukia's rejection before. Kurosaki poured the wine into two glasses and brought them to the table. "Here."

"Thank you."

"Now, about the wedding plan."

"Kurosaki, I'm so sorry. I didn't know how it happened in the first place. One minute I was talking to Nel, Kiyone and Orihime, the next minutes their parents joined us then I realized everyone was busy talking about our wedding plan in November."

Rukia sipped her wine. She wasn't an expert in wine, but she knew it was wine of good quality. It was warm and soft.

"I feel as if half of your colleagues suddenly appeared. They talked about wedding dress and bridesmaids before I managed to say a single word."

Rukia sipped her drink again. "We need to break up in front of them. The faster we do that the better. They are planning to look for tents next Monday. I don't want to spend money for something redundant like that. It's wasting money."

"Or..."

"Or?" Rukia chirped.

"Or we can do that."

"Do what?"

"We can get married."

* * *

A/N: Yea... another long chapter is finished. So... what will Rukia said. She said "no" for the engagement then said "yes". Will that be a pattern? Again,

I personally like this chapter, even though it was short, there was a scene where Rukia and Ichigo bickered. Lol. And as usual, I'm sorry for grammar and spelling errors. Also I still love to read reviews, so please be kind and hit the review button.

PS: Don't forget to vote in my poll... you decided the next chapter -- wink --


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This is the longest chapter I ever wrote (or typed) 25 pages for a single chapter? Ckckck… But I think you guys deserve it. I hope I don't bored you with this loooooong chapter. And oh, I gave a cliffy in the end. Just want to know what your reaction will be… lol…

Thanks for the polls… ^^ I subtly mentioned the result in the end of this chapter. Yes, in the end, not in my A/N…

And oh, sorry for Senna's fans. I don't hold any grudge against her, but her image was fitted in this role (ooopss… that sounded like an insult :p )

And oh, my first thanks goes to my beta: ksko81... thank you...

Appreciation corner:

LIke usual, my biggest thanks for my reviewers:

alero1990 (my first reviewer for this chapter. Thanks for reviewing... ^^);

gnarley- (you can guess where this story will lead? At least, another pairing in this story... lol);

MitsumiYuki (thank you... hope you enjoy reading this chapter);

SinoviVaatell (thanks for the review... hope you'll review this chapter also... ^^);

khfan forlife (you're going to see what Ichigo will do to Rukia because she drank a lot... lol);

0namakiza0 (lol... your review always hillarious... I smile when I saw your review.);

darklover (oh, and thanks for your vote tooo ^^);

(I hope they're still in character in this chapter);

StupidMe (thanks for your review. I use Kurosaki instead of Ichigo to make you all, readers, get used to that name. I plan to put the name "Ichigo" into something special in the end of this story... ^^);

kekisan20 (thanks for your review);

Sam Matthews (I'm glad you found Ichigo is adorable. But don't let him know you call him adorable. lol);

Luminous Snow (I'm glad you asked me about the poll. And thanks for the vote ^^);

ashezo (thanks for the double review... don't feel bad, I understand completely... ^^); and

zxGenesisxz (Thanks for a wonderful review... ^^);

And next thank you for those of you who added this story into your favorite story:

dustoflove; Kari-chan17; MitsumiYuki; and Fire331

And the another thank you for those of you who added this story to your story alert:

Kari-chan17; ; Nicky Eira; flaming-ninjas00; and BleachisAwesome

And a special thank you for Kari-chan17 who added me as her favorite author.

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach, not me. The right owner of the original plot is Holly Jacobs. I just make a twist and something to her story to match my own version.

* * *

Chapter 9

Bemused.

Kurosaki observed his new fiancé and realized that the word "bemused" was the only adjective that suited Rukia's facial expression when he brought up his idea.

Rukia kept her composure while taking a big swig from her wine glass.

Kurosaki was as surprised as she was when he heard himself saying those words, but after the words rolled from his tongue, he knew that he was planning something.

Kurosaki stood up and took her wine bottle with him back to the table and poured some more to their glasses, "There are some advantages for the both of us."

"You must be losing your mind!" argued Rukia while taking a big gulp from her glass.

"Nah, listen. Having a fiancé is good, but having a wife will be better for my career. Not only for _my_ career. Yours as well. If you marry me, you'd gain access to the people from the upper class and you know yourselves that they usually need an interior designer like you, so there'll be financial benefit for you too."

"Did you forget that I'm a Kuchiki?"

"No, I didn't. But I also remember that the last thing you want is to get clients because of your surname. This way, you will be known as my wife."

"And I'm sure there is a special nick name for a girl who married to get some financial benefit like you just said."

"Smart. That's what people called that kind of woman. Besides, for centuries, marriage has been performed not out of love, but mainly for gaining social status and financial support"

Rukia shook her head. "Not anymore. People have learned that if they want their marriage to be last, there should be based on love. And after that… well, if you love your spouse, the rest will be okay."

"In some places, marriage was carried out for social and economy reasons," explained Kurosaki. He didn't tell that he absolutely didn't want to be attached to a woman he didn't love, like Rukia didn't want to be bound to a marriage without love.

'But it isn't going to be a real wedding,' Kurosaki convinced himself. This wedding was just a temporary wedding, full of drama, but simply business agreement and nothing more.

"The other countries might still do that kind of marriage. But not here. And that definitely won't happen to me. I think I'm ready to go home now."

Rukia was about to stand up when Kurosaki grabbed her hand and pulled her to sit. His fingers brushed against the ring – his ring – circling her finger. An unexpected feeling came to him… well, something flooded through his body. He wasn't sure what that feeling was, but there was one thing he was sure of, he liked the fact that Rukia was wearing his ring.

Rukia quickly snatched her hand away from his grip, as if Kurosaki had a dangerous contagious disease. Kurosaki let go of her hand, and satisfied when Rukia took her seat again.

"Listen," said Kurosaki. "We both don't have any special relationship to other people, so who will be hurt? No one. We'll just sign a pre-nuptial contract, so both of us could ask divorce without having any difficulty and suffer from any loss. What's mine will be remained mine, before and after the marriage. What's yours will stay with you. We can separate our expenditures. No one will be aggrieved; both of us will gain benefits."

"I…"

"It's perfect. I don't know why I didn't think about this before. A wife will be much better than a fiancé."

"Kurosaki, I'm sticking with a no."

"Why? It won't be a real marriage. Believe it or not, I have a plan that one day I will be married to the girl I love. But right now, I'm not in the kind of circumstance where I have other choices. And the same situation goes for you too. This is not a traditional concept of marriage. This is a business project. A marriage what will help us gaining benefits and we can remain as a friend after this whole ordeal is over."

"A Friend? Is that what you describe our relationship now?" asked Rukia.

"Maybe not yet. But we'd get to know each other, and I thought as the time would pass.."

"And a marriage."

"… and a marriage, we can be a good friend."

"Kurosaki, this engagement is a crazy idea' however I agree because like you said, it won't hurt anyone, and it would help both of us. But this one? What do you offer? My gut tells me that this marriage of ours won't work."

"The only one who might be hurt is us… and because both of us don't fall for each other, we are safe. This is only a fake engagement. Like I said before, we will make a pre-nuptial contract and make it legal and fun. And after this marriage reaches its goal, we can separate as a friend, and here comes the best part, your business would grow, and I'd be a partner in firm, like what I deserve."

"But… " Rukia's voice was fading. She emptied her glass. "Kurosaki, this whole things sound sensible when you say it like that, but I'm sure there are some things in which you overlooked. Few… complications will come and bug us."

"Rukia, I will protect you, but only if you protect me in return," Kurosaki meant to make the words sounded easy, and it just reminded him that protecting Rukia wouldn't be too difficult. He had been watching her for long… longer than this fake engagement.

"Kurosaki," said Rukia, she sounded upset.

"That is not a strong argument."

"You are the lawyer, to win an argument is your specialty, not mine."

"So stop arguing. Just say yes. Say you'll marry me."

"And I'd be making you the happiest man on earth?" asked Rukia sarcastically.

"That will make me happy, Rukia. I think we can get along with each other. I wouldn't suggest this _marriage_ if I don't think like that."

"And if I say yes, how will we go through it all?"

"We can start with making a definite pre-nuptial contract. What belongs to you will stay yours, and mine will remain mine. We'll make a separate household account, and…"

Kurosaki stopped talking when Rukia yawned. "Listen, don't say "yes" or "no" tonight. Just think about it first for tonight."

Rukia nodded. "I think sleeping is a good idea for both of us. Tomorrow you'll get your common sense back."

"I never lose common sense, but perhaps you can find yours in one night. Come on, I'll drive you home."

"To the shop," corrected Rukia.

"House. It's already late at night, you are too tired, plus you drank two glasses of wine in here and I don't know how much you drank on the party."

Kurosaki was silent, watching Rukia closely. Yes. There was something she hid. "Why you don't want me to see your house?"

"Kurosaki, please don't start that again," Rukia sighed and looked through the window. The woman looked amazed with the night view.

Kurosaki could understand it. Even at night, the light shone the bay and the stars were clearly seen in the sky, twinkling cheerfully.

This view was the very reason why he bought this condo. But Rukia was trying to hide something by focusing her sight on the night view. Kurosaki reached out and lifted Rukia's chin, making her look at him directly. "Rukia, what's wrong?"

Violet stared deeply into amber. "If you drive me to my shop, I wouldn't go anywhere. That shop is my house."

"What?"

"I have a sofa-bed in my office. I told you that I'm having financial difficulty. I'm waiting, saving my money to buy my own house. And if Grimmjow paid, I would've been able to have a house by now, but he didn't, so I'm still waiting."

Even though Kurosaki hadn't been given the opportunity to explore the whole shop yet, he was sure that her shop was one of the smallest buildings in the square. Rukia lived there? "You can't live in your office."

"I can't? Does this fake engagement give you any rights to tell me what should I do?" Rukia started to get angry.

"Yes. You can't stay in your office." He stopped for a moment, trying to decide on how to handle this situation.

Since Rukia entered his office, the unexpected events kept happening, and he was slowly getting used to it.

"You will sleep here," said Kurosaki before he even realized it, he had already made his decision.

"Oh, no way," Rukia shook her head so hard that her hair was falling from the messy bun and the long strand of hair back to its usual place, between her two eyes.

Even if Kurosaki really wanted to put the rebel strand of hair back to her messy bun, he was wise enough to know that Rukia wouldn't like it, so he kept her hands on the table. "I have a guest room."

"Good for you," Rukia started to stand up. "I'm going home. By the way, it isn't that far. I can walk there."

Kurosaki abruptly stood before her. Blocking her way. Kurosaki stated: "Rukia this is not a debate."

"Oh, it isn't? Even if I agree with your stupid idea and marry you, I won't ever allow you to command me like this. And if you can get my money from Grimmjow, I will stay in my own apartment."

Kurosaki changed his strategy, forcing himself to sound comforting and soft. "Just for tonight, stay here."

"No, I…"

"Please?" pleaded Kurosaki, surprising himself, and it seem Rukia was too. That girl just stared at him.

What was she thinking when she stared at him intensely like that? What did she see?

Kurosaki knew what he saw. A beautiful, independent, strong-will woman.

"In the guest room, right?" Rukia finally spoke softly.

"Yes."

"Just for tonight?"

'Tonight," Kurosaki convinced her, silently eliminating the word _just_.

He didn't like to think how Rukia could manage to sleep in her office, and if they were married, even if it was just a fake one, it would only be logical if she lived with him. He had many rooms, and her presence there will make them looked like a real couple.

"Alright," Rukia agreed in the end.

* * *

Rukia suddenly stopped in mid-track when she was stretching her body. Something felt wrong.

Suddenly she opened her eyes widely and looked at her surroundings. She wasn't in her sofa-bed. She wasn't in her office. She was in…

Slowly her consciousness hit her. She was in a guest room inside Kurosaki's house, wearing his baggy T-shirt. This T-shirt was soft and looked like it had been washed too often. And the scent… it smelt like Kurosaki. Warm and unique. A lot different than the image he was trying to create.

Ice man… it was his nick name. But Kurosaki wasn't a cold hearted guy at all. Last night, when Rukia confessed that she lived in her office… well, even though Kurosaki was forceful and rude when he asked, or more like commanded, Rukia to stay at his house, he seriously looked like he cared about her.

His concern was so touché. And when he stopped being rude and started pleading, Rukia couldn't say "No". Or maybe she did drink too much wine?

Well, like it or not. Rukia didn't plan to stay here anymore. Last night she was too tired to fight back. And she didn't have many things to fight for.

Imagine this, Kurosaki wanted to change their fake engagement into fake marriage.

Rukia might be desperate, but not that desperate.

Rukia played with her ring – Kurosaki's mother ring – which he slipped into her finger. She had to return it today and told him clearly that she wasn't going to take part in this fake marriage. She had her own dignity.

Of course, Kurosaki would get the benefit from her favor, he'd become a partner in his firm. Kurosaki didn't look like a man who can easily ask others for help, never. But he asked for her help. He needed Rukia.

In fact, Kurosaki showed a plan in which Rukia will also gain benefits, but the truth was, that man was needed her more and asked for her help.

Rukia groaned. How could she say no? That man deserved to be a partner, and it was not fair if the reward should be based on something like marriage. Moreover, you can't force yourself to fall in love.

But how could she say yes?

How could she marry a man who didn't love her and whom she didn't love.

Rukia couldn't answer those questions. She left the bed, walked straight to the bathroom.

Rukia almost moaned with pleasure. It was a delight, she could take a bath without having to go to sport centre first. Rukia enjoyed her long and private bathing time.

'There's one more thing that can make me feel better, a pair of clean clothes,' thought Rukia when she wore her last night cocktail gown.

Rukia spent some time to brush her damp hair and applied light make up in which she brought with her in her purse. Feeling a little bit better, she walked towards the living room and looking for a-man-who-will-be-her-ex-fiancé-soon.

Kurosaki was lying on the sofa. Rukia watched him for a moment. That man looked more approachable this morning. Maybe because he just wore a simple t-shirt and shady jeans. He put his legs on the coffee table while writing something in the notebook on his lap. His hair was messy. He looked so attractive.

Rukia realized that she could simply just stand there and watch him for God knows how long. But she made herself moved.

"Good morning," Rukia said.

Kurosaki lift his head and answered, "Sorry, I didn't hear you come. Did you have a good night sleep?"

Rukia nodded. "Can you drive me home now?"

Rukia wanted to go home, back to her normal life, a life without Kurosaki. She wanted to forget this fake engagement, and the fake marriage. And more importantly, she wanted to forget how attractive Kurosaki was.

"I think we can go out for breakfast." Kurosaki placed his notebook on the table and approached Rukia.

Rukia took a few steps behind, making a safe distance between them. 'I don't think so. I mean, I think my clothes is not appropriate for Sunday morning Breakfast."

"We can drop by at your shop, so you can change your clothes first."

"Thanks. But I think this is the time I…"

"Do me a favor. I really want to continue our discussion last night."

"Kurosaki. About that.."

Kurosaki held up his hand, as if he could physically stop Rukia's protest. "No. Don't say anything at all before you listen to me."

"I don't think that is necessary." No way will she marry to a man that she didn't love.

"Let's go," Kurosaki snatched his notebook and walked toward the door. "Come on, Rukia."

Feeling like she didn't have a chance winning the fight, Rukia just nodded. She will have breakfast with that man, listened to his words, and then politely rejected him. She will return his ring, and after that she can live her normal life again.

Their trip to Rukia's shop was filled with silence. Kurosaki parked his car outside her shop, and Rukia opened the door and dashed to the door while yelled over her shoulder, "I'll be right back," then she entered her shop.

Kurosaki, being the pig-head that he is, chose to follow her entering the shop.

"You can sit outside and wait for me," Rukia said, pointing at the couch which she used to decorate the outside part of her office.

Kurosaki ignored her offer. He didn't sit on the couch, instead he said, "Show me where you usually sleep," with his bossy attitude.

"Like I said, in my office."

Kurosaki walked passed Rukia and entered the office.

"There?" he asked, shrugged to a sofa.

"It's a sofa-bed. Not too bad, actually." Rukia didn't tell him the joint in the middle of the sofa-bed. No matter how she positioned her body on it, some parts of her body would still feel sore in the morning.

Kurosaki opened the bathroom door. "No shower."

"I practice every morning at sports centre, so I take a bath there. Very economical, and of course it motivates me to train everyday."

Kurosaki shook his head. "You can't live like this."

"Not for long. It depends on how good are you as a lawyer, on how fast can you make Grimmjow pay." Rukia said.

It was a challenge… Rukia had offered him a challenge.

Kurosaki, undoubtedly, accepted the challenge. "I am a good lawyer. Even more than just good. I have assessed your documents, and you have a case indeed. I will win. But all those things need time."

"If that's the case, then all I have to do is just survive." Rukia shrugged her shoulder as if that thing was nothing, even though in her heart she was writhing. She didn't show it to Kurosaki, but her condition was far much worse than she was trying to show.

Last night, in Kurosaki's guest room, Rukia had her first peaceful sleep since she opened Shirayuki Design.

Kurosaki still shook his head. "Hurry up and change your clothes. I have few suggestions."

"Kurosaki," Rukia protested.

"Right now." Kurosaki left her office and closed the door. His attitude was so arrogant, bossy, and I'm-sure-I-know-what-is-the-right-thing-to-do, in fact he knew nothing. It will be even if Rukia let him cold outside for a whole day.

Knowing that Kurosaki was just behind the door made Rukia shivered as she undressed and took her jeans and orange t-shirt from the cabinet. She was about to zip her jeans when suddenly the door swung opened.

"HEI!" Rukia shouted.

"It's just me, Sweety," said a woman with strawberry blonde hair, smiling.

Rangiku Matsumoto owned Haineko Beauty Salon, a couple buildings from her shop, That woman _adopted_ Rukia to be her personal guinea pig. She often sent her friends for a small decoration project, and always there whenever Rukia needed a friend to share with.

Right now, Rukia didn't need either new project or a friend to share with. No, she just needed to "break up" with Kurosaki and return to her ordinary life.

It seemed that Rangiku was oblivious to Rukia's condition, as she casually plopped onto the sofa. "I dropped by to my place to take something I left in salon. I'm going to do Momo's hair today, wavy style, but – just between you and me, I think she looks better without wavy hair. But that isn't important. When I left the salon, I saw Kurosaki was sitting on the chair in front of your table display. And of course, I asked to myself, '_Let's see, what is Kurosaki doing in Rukia's place on Sunday morning_? And being myself, you know, I couldn't wait until tomorrow to ask you about that, so I came here to find out."

Rukia sat beside her and said, "He…"

Rangikut cut her speech. "And please be careful with what you're going to say to me, because I love gossip very much, we all know that I am the Gossip Queen and it is my social duty to spread your news to every corner of Karakura square.

Rukia tried to think fast, deciding what version of truth which she would give Rangiku. "Well, the situation is, we are engaged, sort of."

"Sort of? I have an aunt who was _sort of _engaged. After that, she was _sort of_ pregnant and there's never been a marriage. But the child was then born. Who is my cousin, Senna. I wish I could make her as _sort of _cousin, because her personality… is something that I find annoying. Let's say… I rather choose to have a conversation with a turnip than with my _sort of _cousin. So, I need more explanation from this _sort of _engagement."

"Well, we are engaged, but everything…" Rukia tried to think about another story which she could tell her. "… is not going well, and I'm thinking to end it. That is why Kurosaki is here this morning. We will go to have a breakfast and talk about the possibilities."

"I should probably ask you how managed to meet Kurosaki in this square without being noticed by Lisa, Yachiru, or even Chizuru, those high curiosity women, but I wouldn't do that. What I want to tell you that love shouldn't be ignored just because _everything is not going well_. That's what commitment is. Be strong in _difficult times_ and waiting until the _good times_ coming."

"But sometimes you need to minimize the loss," said Rukia.

This is one of those moments. Rukia agreed to become his one-night fiancé, and today was already the next day, and she was still Kurosaki's fiancé. She, unconsciously, played with the ring in her finger.

"Minimize the loss? Tch… you sounded like a lawyer. Lawyer*. They are a confused species. That is why God created women… to help them. And I think you're not a wishy-washy girl who surrenders easily once you meet your difficulty. Have I told you a story about my cousin Senna?"

Rukia could feel it, this story was going to be a long, confusing story. It's Rangiku's specialty by the way. Maybe she had to stop this woman now because Kurosaki was waiting for her. But because Rukia didn't want to meet him, she said, "You just told me that Senna is not a nice girl-talk friend."

"Well, I'm right about that. Like I said, a turnip is better than her. But a few years ago she could find an attractive young man named Szayel."

"Szayel?" repeated Rukia.

Rangikut was a bit insulted, "That's a good name. Szayel's grandfather was an army and his name was taken from his grandfather's. The point is, he lost his leg."

"Szayel's grandfather lost his leg during the war?" asked Rukia.

"Nope, Szayel."

"Oh… it's so tragic. It must be hard for him. How was the accident happened?"

Rangiku scooted closer and her voice was an octave lower, as if she was sharing an important national security's secret. "Well, what I heard is, one night he was drunk, and he lost he leg. Just like that. No one knows how could he lost his leg, but anyway, Szayel lost his, and no one ever saw that leg anymore."

"He was a lucky man for not dying because of the bleeding," said Rukia, trying to imagine how it felt to be drunk and lost her leg without knowing it.

"How could losing an artificial leg could cause you bleeding?" Rangiku smacked Rukia's forehead lightly. "Listen carefully girl, he has been wearing an artificial leg since he was 17 years old because he lost his own leg in an accident during a race."

Rukia didn't want to ask what kind of accident. She just wanted to get out from her own office, so she didn't ask.

She didn't ask.

But Rangiku just sat there, clearly waiting for her to ask the question, and ignoring her former plan, Rukia couldn't let Rangiku down. So she asked, "A racing accident?"

Rangiku's face almost glow with joy, "Yap. Szayel used his brother's racing car – Nnoitra. And they both raced. It was the day when Szayel lost his leg, but the race wasn't a fair race at all. Nnoitra had been in touch with racing world, while Szayel got no idea about racing. Szayel was thrown from the car, then Nnoitra's car bumped into him. Since then, he wears an artificial leg. And few years after that, he was drunk and lost his artificial leg."

Rangiku paused for a moment and took a short breath. Rukia was waiting for this moment, ready to jump and trying to get out from this story, but years experience telling the long stories made Rangiku able to take a breath in no time. So, before Rukia could interrupt her, Rangiku continued her story.

"Well, my cousin Senna said that she won't marry a man who gets too drunk that he'd lose his leg, so she ended the engagement. Two years later, Szayel stopped his bad habit. He never touch alcohol anymore, had a new artificial leg and a new fiancé. In the en, the only guy for Senna was marrying another woman and he is still happily married until now."

"Oh," Rukia didn't know what else to say, not knowing the point of the story, and afraid to ask because Rangiku seemed won't be able to give a short answer.

Even though Rukia wanted to avoid a confrontation with Kurosaki, she realized that in the end she had to face it and imagining about their confrontation was far much easier than figuring what the point of Rangiku's story.

"So, do you get what I mean?" asked Rangiku.

"Yes," said Rukia surely, even though the truth was she got no idea.

"What?"

"Ummm…. don't drink too much and lose your leg otherwise you will lose your fiancé?" Rukia tried.

"No… no, silly girl," said Rangiku while ruffling Rukia's hair. "I know you're far smarter than Senna, the talking turnip, but brain has got nothing to do with love. You can't give up easily just because a small hindrance. You have to face it. If Senna chose to face the problem together with Szayel, she won't be a petty single woman, talking like a turnip like now."

"Single is not bad." defended Rukia.

Rukia was happy being single. She can come and go as she liked to, without having to explain it to others (well, Byakuya was an exception). She could stay in her office, sleep in her uncomfortable sofa-bed if she wished to – didn't mean that she wanted to – but the bottom line was, she didn't have to report her daily activity to others (again, Byakuya was an exception).

Kurosaki could break in to her office and nag as he like about how Rukia chose her life, but because Rukia was single, and focused her thought to reach her goal, she didn't have to listen to Kurosaki. She could make Shirayuki Design a success, and she was willing to live a hard life in her first year to be successful. Byakuya and Hisana didn't have to know how hard her life was. Rukia was grateful that they had to go to Europe for their business. But somehow, Rukia felt that Byakuya would manage to find a way to know all of this. It was just the matter of time, Rukia just hope when the time came, she had ended whatever crazy thing about this engagement.

"No, I am the image for the poster titled 'Single Woman is not Bad'," said Rangiku. "I'm happy being single. But regretting something is bad. And ending a relationship without fighting for it first, is the worst."

"But…"

Rangiku stood up. "I have to go. There's a guy waiting for you, taking you for breakfast," she added when she left Rukia's office with her straight to the point style. The older woman closed the door behind her, well… more like slammed it.

Rukia sunk to her seat, trying to figure out what Rangiku had said. If she and Kurosaki were really engaged, if they were really in love, she wouldn't give up. She would be willing to give everything she had for this relationship – for their relationship. But it's not real. This whole thing between them was a fake, a short contract between them. Nothing needed to be fighting for. Or that was Rukia tried to tell herself when she was exited her office to meet Kurosaki.

* * *

Kurosaki stared at the woman on the other side of their breakfast table. From those days he spent watching her having lunch in the park, Kurosaki never imagined before that he will have breakfast with her, trying to convince this girl to marry him.

"But, let's stop for a moment and think about the advantages," said Kurosaki, emphasizing his purpose.

"You'll be a partner," Rukia stabbed her pancake.

Kurosaki gulped his coffee. He needed all the energy and the caffeine his body could absorb. Rukia was a tough opponent.

"Yes," said Kurosaki soft. "And that is why I offered this idea. But there'll be other reasons that I think you will agree."

Rukia nodded, "Move to a place which is _fit _for my carrer." She snorted, "Like I can't get that from my family."

"Oh, I'm sure the last thing you want to do is gaining project after project using your famous "Kuchiki" name." Kurosaki smirked.

Rukia couldn't rebut that statement.

"Besides, there's also a problem with a place to stay."

That girl lived in her office.

The thought about that annoyed Kurosaki since he heard that fact for the first time. Someone like Rukia deserved to get the best, not a sofa-bed to sleep and a bathroom without a shower. She had to go to sport centre every morning.

"I have a place to stay." The stubborn expression crossed her pretty face.

Kurosaki won't tell her that she looked so cute. Like _Irish setter _trying to act like a _pit bull_. Kurosaki was sure that this girl won't appreciate his dog analogy.

"I speak about house, not just a building with a roof on top of it. And your house can't be considered as a house."

"Let's make this straight – you're talking about a place to stay. A home is where a family stays, and you don't suggest us to be a family. This is just a business proposal."

Rukia stopped eating her pancakes, she just playing with her food. Kurosaki wondered if Rukia had a proper meal. She was too skinny, not too mention she was too short. Well, about her height, maybe that's only her unfortunate (he wouldn't say it out loud, though). But he wondered if Rukia saved her budget for food to save more money. Well, as soon as he brought her home, Kurosaki will make sure she got proper meals.

"Okay," said Kurosaki, agreed with her. "Maybe not a home, but at least you will live in a real house, with a real bed, and a real bathroom. I know at first I suggested a separate household account, but separating the bills seems unfair."

"I can take care of my own expenses," Rukia growled.

"But I am the one who get more benefits from this contract, so it is fair if I contribute more financially."

Kurosaki couldn't take Rukia's money. He had more money than that girl. She didn't have a house and almost starved herself.

Okay, maybe that's exageratting it, but he won't take Rukia's money.

"I am not burdening anyone," Rukia grunted.

"That's not what I meant. Listen, I have paid all my invoice. If you move in with me, it won't raise my household expenses."

"Food."

Oh, if that's the problem it's up to her, their food expenditure would increase sharply. The more he thought about that, the more he felt Rukia looked skinnier. Kurosaki had to find a way to make her check her own health. Maybe she made herself sick.

"Alright," Kurosaki agreed easily. "You will pay a half of our food expenses."

Besides, Kurosaki will try hard to make her eat more. He was good in cooking, courtessy of Yuzu, his little sister. Even though it's been quite a long time since he last cooked. He didn't feel necessary to cook for his own self. But he'd gladly cook for Rukia.

Kurosaki realized Rukia was still talking about money while he was thinking about how to feed her.

"I will pay the whole expenses for food," she said.

"Alright," Kurosaki took his notebook. "I will add that in our contract. You will stay in my house, I will continue pay house expenses, and you will take care of food expenses. We can go shopping on Sunday morning. That way, I can prepare the food ingredients for a whole week."

Kurosaki made a note for himself. "Maybe I should tell you first, I will be the one who cook."

"You? Cook?" asked Rukia, sounding surprised.

"Wait until you try my cooking. The doubt in your voice will be gone."

"I can't imagine that. An ice man in the kitchen." Rukia shook her head, trying to sound serious, but Kurosaki could see a flash of laughter in those amazing violet orbs.

"There are a lot of things about me which you don't know yet." Said Kurosaki, and he reminded himself that there're a lot of things about Rukia which he didn't know yet.

Kurosaki realized he was excited to find out about the things about Rukia. Why?

'This is just business,' he reminded himself. The only reason he was worried about her eating habit was because he didn't want a wife who can't take care of her own health.

"Hey, wait a second," Rukia sounded doubtful. "I just need an explanation about what we will do. We just discuss the possibilities, I haven't agreed on anything yet."

Realizing that he may be too pushy, Kurosaki changed his strategy. "So, what did Matsumoto-san want?"

Rukia looked a bit surprised by the sudden change of topic and answered carefully. "She wanted to know what were you doing in my shop on a Sunday morning."

"Stop playing with your pancakes and start eating it. You are too skinny," he said. He can't stand seeing this girl kept rolling the pancakes on its sauce.

Satisfied because Rukia finally ate the slice, and hoping to keep that girl felt more uncomfortable on that topic, Kurosaki continued, "Then, what did you say to her?"

Finished chewing it, Rukia said, "What we have agreed before, we are engaged but everything is not going well."

Rukia smiled... a first genuine smile Kurosaki saw today. Kurosaki wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he liked Rukia's smile.

Who was he kidding? Kurosaki liked Rukia when she was smiling, when she was frowned, and most of all he liked her when she was asking for his help to avoid his colleagues as they started to plan Rukia and his wedding.

Kurosaki loved to watch her.

Her midnight color hair. Her amethyst orbs which dared to look into his amber eyes without even blinking. This girl was stayed still, challenging him. Not many people could do that. Almost everyone was intimidated by him, and that was what Kurosaki wanted.

But he was relieved that Rukia wasn't like that. Why so, Kurosaki wasn't sure. He concentrated on what Rukia said.

"... then she said that her cousin, Senna, should have stayed with Szayel who lost his leg. Oh... I screwed up the story. I think no one could re-tell Rangiku's stroy and get the implicit moral content like Rangiku did. But the point is, you have to be strong during the hard times, if you really love someone. Of course I didn't tell her that we don't love each other."

"You're right. This is not a based on love wedding. This is business," Kurosaki said, more than for himself rather than for Rukia.

"But I didn't tell that."

"So, back to our core problem, about marrying me."

"Kurosaki, are you always this tough?" asked Rukia.

Kurosaki noticed that Rukia had eaten all her pancakes, so he pushed his untouched _hash brown _dish towards her. "Try this. I'm full and I don't think I can eat this now, but it's such a waste if no one eats it. It tastes delicious."

"You're avoiding my question again. Are you always this tough?" repeated Rukia, nevertheless she obeyed Kurosaki and started eating the _hash brown _he offered. "Oh, it's really delicious."

"Yes," answered Kurosaki, and smiled when Rukia continued eating _his_ food. "Because by being tough I can be a good lawyer and that's why deserve to get promotion. A promotion which won't be happen if you end this engagement."

"But you said that you only need a one night fiance," Rukia reminded him.

Kurosaki sipped his coffee, trying to use that little moment to find a perfect answer.

"I though that was enough, but after seeing Juushiro-san and everyone thinking that we are going to get married, well, I think ending this engagement means losing hope to be a partner."

"You're acting unfair if you burden me with your promotion thing," Rukia said gently.

"It is unfair if being a partner should based on my personal affairs rather than my ability. It's not fair if Grimmjow doesn't pay you. It's unfair if a talented decorator lives in her office."

"How could you say that I'm a talented decorator?" asked Rukia suddenly.

"I saw what you did to your office and..."

"And?"

"And I visited Grimmjow's office last week after our meeting. I saw what you did to that office. You are very talented. I'm sure you will be success, as soon as the others notice that."

Kurosaki didn't add that he met Grimmjow and had to take all his self control not to punch that guy right on his face. He immediately hated that man for what he did to Rukia. And seeing how awesome the decoration was – a whole floor, plus the receptionist room – he was more and more hate that man.

Rukia was silent, so Kurosaki continued, "You will be succeed if you can maintain your business until that time. That is what I'm offering you, a chance to maintain your business until you can have permanent clients."

"Kurosaki, this won't work." Rukia shook her head. "Someone will get hurt."

"No. We will plan everything before the wedding. We wouldn't give in to fate. As long as we make a written contract no one between us will get hurt." Kurosaki touched his notebook. "That is what I'm doing."

"But..."

"Look, I have written it." He passed the notebook to Rukia.

"Oh, please just read them for me. Oh, and don't use that formal lawyer language. I don't understand any of that. Talk normally, will you?"

Kurosaki chuckled. Maybe he needed to hang out more with non-lawyers friends so that he can remember how common people talk or write.

"The point is, what belonged to me will be mine, and what's yours will be yours, at this moment or even after this marriage end. And while I was waiting in you office I got more ideas. We will stay in my house, not yours."

Kurosaki realized that what he just said sounded cold and harsh, so he gave Rukia a slight smile to soften the meaning.

"Kurosaki, is that a joke?" asked Rukia, she put her hands on her left chest. "Oh, calm down my heart. This ice man is joking?"

Kurosaki consciously smiled, returning Rukia's smile. "Don't insult me before dinner. I could be dangerous."

Rukia looked at her 'fiancé' intently for few seconds, then she went to silent mode. "I'm starting to have this suspicion that you just want others to believe that. I don't know whether I should believe in that or not."

Kurosaki felt… naked.

Yes, naked. It was the proper word. As if Rukia knew something about him, which he didn't even know. And he didn't like that. He wasn't used to that. He wouldn't get used to that either.

"You have to believe," said Kurosaki, giving her a dagger glare – a glare which can make other lawyers and witnesses creeped out.

Rukia smiled, not believing in a single word he had just said. Confused, Kurosaki cleared his throat and checked his notes."Back to the business. We have agreed on some things. Like, I'll pay the house expenses."

"Other expenses besides that will be my responsibility." said Rukia.

"Even though I don't see why it should be written on our pre-nuptial contract," he added.

"You said it yourself, we need to put everything's there. If we written it all down, no one will get hurt when this whole marriage is over," explained Rukia.

"Alright," Kurosaki wrote on his notebook. "I will make another note, if we want to end this marriage – both of us or just one of us – this marriage will end in a good way. No financial support for spouse, and neither for children, because we won't have…" Kurosaki paused.

Sex. They won't have sex. That's what he was trying to say, but when he looked at that girl, Kurosaki realized that he could never have sex with Rukia, never. He would make love to her. That's what a girl like Rukia deserved. But it didn't mean that they will do that.

"Children," Rukia completed Kurosaki's sentence.

"What?" Kurosaki's thought still clouded with his wild imagination about making love with Rukia.

"There'll be no child," repeated Rukia. "Because this marriage was, well, a physical marriage, so there's no need for financial support for our child."

"Right," Kurosaki, suddenly, felt very hot. He took a big gulp of his coffee to cool himself. Where was they waiter? "Can you think of anything else which should be written in this contract?"

"We should write that we won't tell the truth about this marriage to others."

"That's good," Kurosaki wrote it down. "I can make the draft by Monday."

Rukia spoke softly, "I haven't agreed yet. These all are just hypothesis."

Kurosaki put down his pen. "Just say yes. Don't think about it, don't analyze anything, just say yes."

"But talking about pre-nuptial contract is easy. Going through a fake marriage… I'm not sure I can do that, Kurosaki. Even though I want to help you, maybe I can't."

"Rukia, this marriage may be not a conventional marriage, but I think we both have something to be offered. And honestly, I need you."

Rukia paused for a couple minutes, and Kurosaki was sure that girl was going to say 'No'. He felt a wave of… what was this feeling? Disappointment?

Perhaps.

But it's not because he wanted to marry Rukia for a personal reason. No. His needs for Rukia was business. Purely business.

He wanted to improve his career, being a partner, and then he'd settled himself by finding a wife to make a happy family, when he was ready for that.

But, if he was looking for a woman…

He glanced at the girl sat in front of him.

Yes, if he's looking for a woman at this moment, he won't looking anywhere else.

"Yes," said Rukia.

"Sorry?"

"Yes, I will marry you."

"Rukia… I…"

"But…" Rukia silenced him, "You should ask my hand on marriage from my brother."

Kurosaki's smirked widen. How hard it was to ask for her hand in marriage from her brother? Kurosaki bet he would easily get her brother's permission.

* * *

A/N: Oh ho… how wrong he was… Hm… will next chapter be a debut for Byakuya in this story? Lol… be patient my loyal readers, for I got a lot of things need to be taken care of (I'm organizing a painting exhibition this week, so I'm kinda busy). But don't worry… I'll update as soon as I'm able to. And oh, your review… will definitely help me updating sooner… ^^


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Finally chapter 10… I'm so sorry for the late update. The whole exhibition thing is killing me… T_T. But it's over now. Thank you for your good luck charm for my exhibition. One's done, the bigger one comes… But I'll make sure I finished this story before engaged with the whole preparation and the chaos… f(;-_-)

Like usual, thanks for ksko81 for her assistance in beta-ing this story. ^^

Appreciation Corner:

Like always... my gratitude for those who reviewed the last chapter:

gnarley- (how could you manage to be my first reviewer is a mystery, but this time you managed to be the first reviewer, again ^^);

StupidMe (hahaha... you're right. Byakuya will welcome him with senbonzakura, but I have to think about what will I use as senbonzakura's substitute, seeing that this is an AU fic and it will be weird (or psycho) if Byakuya brought along a katana with him. lol);

darklover (this chapter is not 25 pages, but I hope it still amazing ^^);

alero1990 (hope Byakuya in here met your expectancy);

Hekka (Hahaha... yeah I agree. Let's see how will he react to the unpleasant surprise ^^);

Sam Matthews (more chemistry is on the way... ^^);

BleachOrcalover13 (welcome to the club... ^^);

Luminous Snow (the exhibition turned out well, thank you ^^);

rukiahinataika (yeah... he is soooo dense... someone has to knock some sense on him ^^);

Meong (the wedding won't be happen yet, but keep reading...);

KuroKuchiki (aah... another new reader and reviewer... welcome to the club ^^);

0namakiza0 (how is your vacation going?);

usagi ch4n (is this soon enough? ^^);

SinoviVaatell (hope he's not murder him yet, poor Rukia if he does. ^^);

Roma88 (when I read your review, I felt like... wow. Really... such an amazing review. Thank you very much. I'm glad you like how clueless Rukia, and yeah... I love that part when Ichigo thought about having sex, Rukia was thinking about having children. lol... Btw, I'm eager to know your opinion about how I wrote Byakuya here... Is he cold enough? lol ^^);

Rukes (thanks, I'm glad you like this story ^^);

UR Biggest Fan (lol... yeah... Ichigo sure is too confident to confront Byakuya. ^^ PS: is your nickname really meant as: "my biggest fan"? lol... I'm flattered if it is.);

khfan forlife (hahaha... you have a unique way to review. ^^);

khe (short but flattering. Thanks);

near-note (Thanks for the review. I hope you'll also enjoy this chapter, and the upcoming ones. Yeah... about the conflict after their marriage... maybe... yes, maybe no... ^^);

ABBYCADABY123able (trust me, the pleasure is mine. And of course, I'd like to read yours when you posted it. Just let me know... ^^);

God-knows-who (Do you mean fanfiction account? lol... yeah... Glad to see another Indonesian who read my story... feel free to review using our mother tongue... ^^ And about Byakuya... let's see what he will do toward the poor Ichigo. I don't like the idea of Rukia's breaking Ichigo's heart too, but it will make the story more exciting, or at least, I hope soo..);

And special thank you for my dear friend falconrukichi who added me as her favorite author... (is it because of this story or the light and the darkness story? trust me, if I can pick up favorite reader, I will added you... and anyone else here... as my favorite).

If there's any of you whom I forget to mention, please forgive me. And PM me to remind me. ^^

And thank you for those of you who added this story into your favorite story:

KuroKuchiki; usagi ch4n; Secret Starr; bleach-gurl-katie; Naomi93; falconrukichi

And of course, thanks a lot for those of you who added this story to your story alert:

BleachOrcalover13; KuroKuchiki; xcHiiBii-RuKiiax; Secret Starr; khe;

Disclaimer: as always… Bleach the anime is still belonged to Kubo-Sensei and the original plot belongs to Holly Jacobs

* * *

Chapter 10

What did she do?

What was she thinking?

Was there something in those delicious pancakes that made her agree with all this craziness? No, not the pancakes. Must be the _hash brown_ Kurosaki gave her before.

Rukia kept asking those questions, mentally, while she was sitting behind her desk in her office the next day after the tragedy. Unfortunately, she couldn't find the answers.

That's the problem with talking to yourself... you can't get a second opinion. Rukia had been thinking about calling her brother, or her sister in-law, but this whole situation supposed to be their secret, just between Kurosaki and herself. So, the legal second opinion she should ask would have to be from Kurosaki, and Rukia felt that was useless. Kurosaki was, after all, the one who asked her to be involved in this whole problem. Rukia didn't know what was the reason she agreed to change this fake engagement into a fake marriage.

The only positive thing from this situation was a proof that Kurosaki was indeed a persuasive person; a great quality from the lawyer she hired to handle her case with Grimmjow.

Rukia looked at her agenda, and instead of being happy because she saw a lot of appointments, she felt upset.

She felt like a fraud.

As if she wasn't able to start her own business without Kurosaki's help.

Of course, she could ask her brother for help, and get the similar result. But she wouldn't do that. She wanted to be acknowledged by her own effort. Not because of Kuchiki name. Rukia's been feeling distress since her school age.

People treated her different because she was Kuchiki. Every time she gained an achievement, people will congratulate and praise her, but behind her back they'd be gossipping that her surname was the reason behind the achievement.

Rukia never wanted to continue living under the shadow of the glory of Kuchiki. She wanted to be acknowledged just because of herself, Rukia. Just Rukia. Her brother understood that, he had gone through the same condition, with better acceptance. That was why he married Hisana, because she didn't see him as the heir of Kuchiki. Hisana only saw him as a plain Byakuya.

Right at that moment, her cell phone rang. A special ring tone. Byakuya.

Sometimes, Rukia was sure that Byakuya had the ability to read her mind, even when they were far away from each other. Everytime she thought about him, he'll show up, or call like this. That was why Rukia always tried her best to brush off the thought about his brother. Not too often, though.

"Good evening, Nii-sama."

His brother replied with a short greeting.

"Is everything alright?" he started.

"Yes, why wouldn't everything be alright?" answered Rukia, trying so hard to keep her voice steady.

'God, please don't let him know about what I'm going to do.'

"Is that how you speak to your brother?"

Rukia sighed, here we go again, "I'm so sorry Nii-sama. I'm just tired."

Silence. Rukia could imagine Byakuya nodding curtly, buying her reason.

"I assume your business is going well then."

Rukia sighed. Juushiro Ukitake had called her before, and he was her last appointment for today, one from five business appointment she had, with the people she met from the party last week.

Damn.

No, Rukia refused to think like that. Kurosaki might be the one who introduced her to them all, but she got these projects more likely because of her ability.

"Yes, Nii-sama." Rukia agreed, ignoring her inner battle.

As many their phone calls before, especially during Rukia's time in college, the silence was the greater part of the conversation. And Rukia had become accustomed to that. So, it's not something she might find uncomfortable.

Yet, she never… never lied to her brother. Okay, there were few times she lied to him, but not something as big as this. Rukia suppressed her urge to sighed, knowing that Byakuya would immediately sense that something's wrong.

"How is your business, Nii-sama?" Rukia resorted to a safe conversation.

"They are going on well as always."

Yep, definitely nothing's new from her brother, confident and arrogant as always. Rukia couldn't blame him, though, for all his prediction was always right. He never failed in his business. Hell, he never failed in his entire life.

"How is Nee-sama?"

"She is fine."

Sometimes Rukia wondered why her brother bothered to call her if they didn't have a decent sibling conversation.

"She was asking about you." Byakuya added after a long paused.

Rukia spontaneously nodded, forgetting that Byakuya couldn't see her, and then she added, "Please tell her that I'm fine."

Rukia thought deeply whether it's her chance to tell her brother that she was engaged and about to get married.

"So, Nii-sama, when will you two return to Karakura?"

"I told you about that before, didn't I?" Byakuya icily answered.

"I know. I just want to make sure there isn't any change in schedule."

"Why would I change the schedule?"

Here it came…

"Well…" Rukia was hesitated.

She didn't believe herself. Even after these past few years, she was still fidgeted when talking to her brother. Like a juvenile caught breaking her brother's car.

"Is there something important that I need to know?" asked Byakuya, in other words: "Spill it!"

"Yes, Nii-sama." Rukia answered, knowing that she couldn't escape from this.

"I'm listening."

Good. That was the last thing Rukia needed from her brother right now.

"Nii-sama…" she started, "The thing is… I'm engaged… s…" Rukia bit her lip in time. She was about to say "sort of" but then remembered what happened with the last time she used that words.

There was a long pause. Rukia could imagine Byakuya was counting 1 to 100 in order to restrain his emotion.

"Very well." Finally Byakuya responded when Rukia thought he was fainted.

What? Very well…? That definitely was not the reaction she expected from her brother.

"I'm sorry, Nii-sama, what did you say?" Rukia asked.

"I said, 'very well'." He responded as calmly as ever.

"Aren't you surprised?" She knew she asked too much, but please… it's not everyday that she was engaged.

"Should I?"

"Ehmm… I don't know."

"It's not that you can't cancel your engagement once I find your fiancé is unsuitable for you. And by proposing to you before asking my permission for your hand is a big mistake he made." Byakuya stated as-a-matter-of-factly

Okay… that's sounding like her brother.

"Do I know him?"

"I don't think so. He is a lawyer from a law firm near my shop."

"Name."

"Kurosaki," she paused, "Ichigo Kurosaki."

Even when she felt tense during this conversation, she couldn't deny that she liked how his name felt in her tongue.

"I see. I shall meet him immediately. It's not like you're going to marry him soon."

"Ah… Nii-sama… about that."

"We will talk later. I have to go now. Take care of yourself."

"I see. Thank you, Nii-sama. Please send my regards to Nee-sama."

Byakuya hung up the phone.

Rukia heard the bell chime, meaning that someone's entering her shop. Startled a little, she flipped her cell phone shut. She took a deep breath then walked toward another part of her shop. Rukia tried to look cheerful. Not too convincing though.

"Hello, Ukitake-san," greeted Rukia to the silver white hair man she met last Saturday.

Saturday.

She almost couldn't believe that her life was changed a lot since then. How is that even possible?

"Hello, dear," said Juushiro, nodding his head politely to her.

"Do you want to take a seat?" Rukia guided him to a couch.

The older man was waiting Rukia to sit first before he sat on his own couch. "Firstly, I want to give you another congratulation, Rukia. We're glad that we've met you in our party, and even happier knowing about you and Kurosaki."

"Oh, about that..." said Rukia. "I feel a little bit guilty. It was your wedding anniversary, but the attention was focused on Kurosaki and me."

"What will be happier rather than celebrating an everlasting joy by announcing another new happy couple? Really, we are glad about that. And Retsu is very excited in helping you with your wedding."

Retsu-san had called her before and told her that she couldn't wait to start planning the wedding. Her excitement just made Rukia more and more felt guilty.

"But it's not the reason on why I am here now," Juushiro continued. "I came here to offer you a project."

"Ukitake-san..."

"Juushiro, Dear. You are a part of our family now."

"Juushiro-san," Rukia almost chocked when she said that name, feeling more and more like a fraud. "I really don't want to take advantage from Kurosaki's position to gain a project. It felt like nepotism. I don't want my career relying on Kurosaki. I hope you will understand."

That's it. She said it. Clear and to the point, Rukia Kuchiki didn't need any help, thank you very much.

"Kurosaki hasn't told you that I never pretend to be nice?" asked Juushiro.

Couldn't stop herself, Rukia let out a small chuckle. "Not yet, but even if he said that, I won't believe it."

"Well, that's insulting," the older man snorted while emphasizing each word. "Do you think I've lost a little bit of my ferocity just because I never handle a case in court anymore?"

"Ukita..."

"Juushiro."

"Juushiro-san, I don't believe that you can be fierce."

The older man sighed and trying to looked insulted, but the twinkle in his warm eyes betrayed him. Rukia knew he didn't feel insulted at all.

"Well, I just don't want to scare you," he said. "I'll tell you what, since Kurosaki introduced us, I had done several researches. I've seen what you did to Grimmjow's office."

"How did you do that?"

"Kurosaki took several photos which he would use as evidence in you case. And let me tell you, my offer has nothing to do with nepotism, but because I want to have the best I can get. That was the reason why I accepted Kurosaki in this firm, and that is I am here now."

"You only saw an office," Rukia felt that she should say that. "And pictures are not enough to convince you."

"A whole office. You decorated a whole floor. That is enough. I know you're good in doing your job. The receptionist room in my office needs to be the centre of attention, and I want the best for my firm, whether when promoting a partner or choosing a decorator. I met you today because of your ability, not your relationship with Kurosaki."

"But..."

"Are you telling me that you don't want this job?" asked Juushiro, raising his eyebrow.

Rukia sighed. She did not only want this job, she needed this. "No, I'm not telling that I don't want it."

"Are you trying to tell me that you're not a good decorator?"

Rukia straighten her sitting position, "I am the best."

"Alright then, I'm in the right place. So, Kurosaki told me you have few suggestions about the receptionist area."

"The idea was just popped up in my mind," said Rukia.

"Then why don't you tell me what's in the head of yours, and if I agree with you, you can make a formal plan and we can arrange the budget."

Rukia felt herself more and more excited about her plan and the receptionist area. And when they discussed about that, Rukia almost forgot the mess she did to her life.

When Kurosaki's senior partner left, Rukia was so full of new ideas about the receptionist area, that she forgot her problems completely. She entered her office and trying hard to catch the initial idea, when the bell chimed again.

She forgot to lock the door after Juushiro left. It proved how her concentration was focused on her new project. She'd never forgotten to lock the door before.

Before she could make a single movement, Kurosaki entered her office and straightly said, "How long you need to pack?"

Rukia put her sketchbook and stood up, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, we should talk about this when we had breakfast yesterday, but I'll be honest, when you said that you agreed to marry me, I lost my focus. And after that I thought it will be wiser to give us more time, a night to be exact, to adjust to our new status."

What he didn't explain to her was that he never lost his focus before this… never. Kurosaki didn't sure whether he liked it or not.

"But you can't live like this," added Kurosaki, a little bit rude than he intended to, "so you're coming home with me."

"I won't stay at your house until we get married." Rukia shut her lips stubbornly.

Kurosaki had a sudden urge to kiss her tense lips.

Kissed her?

No, that can't be. It's just business, not for pleasure. He had to remember that.

"Rukia, please try to think logically. Because we won't share a bedroom, even after we get married, it's not important when you'll move in with me. I don't have any intention of raping you."

Kurosaki surely didn't intend to do that, but he couldn't stop himself from imagining that fantasy. Making love to Rukia was something he couldn't get rid from his mind. During the day, he could exterminate that thought, but when night came…

Kurosaki's dreams about Rukia got nothing to do with a platonic business agreement, and everything Rukia-related kept growing stronger in his mind, more than any other agreement.

But it didn't make any sense.

He only had a little time for arranging this agreement. He definitely didn't have more time to handle other things that disturbed him, a lot.

"Listen," said Kurosaki, louder than he wanted to. "I had a job to do and I don't have time to debate. Now, I want you to pack your things, and move in to my guest room. Right now."

"NO WAY!" Rukia snapped.

At that moment, not only Rukia's lips were tensed. No, that girl was put her hands on both side of her hips and she looked ready to fight him.

"This will strengthen the image of a serious relationship among others." said Kurosaki.

"NO!"

"I insist." This time, there was no accidental rudeness. Oh, no. His rudeness was on purpose. Why can't she understand that living in a place like this was insensible? This building only had two rooms, with a cupboard-sized bathroom, without shower or bath-tub. Rukia slept in a sofa-bed. 'My house is more comfortable and safer,' thought Kurosaki.

It was clearly seen that Rukia wasn't easy to convinced, since she was still in her fighting pose when she shook her head and said, "Listen, you can force anything you want to your subordinates, your clients, or even the court. But your charge means nothing for me."

"Please?"

Damnit, where did this word come from? _Please? _Kurosaki wasn't the type of man who pleaded – he commanded. But it seemed that pleading Rukia to do something for him had become a habit. He asked her to become his fiancé, asked her to marry him, and now he asked her to move in to his house. Kurosaki didn't sure whether he like his new habit or not.

It looked like that Rukia was as surprised as Kurosaki upon hearing he pleaded her, because she asked, "What did you say?" as if she didn't hear it.

"Please," repeat Kurosaki. That word didn't even choke in his throat. "If pushing you didn't work, I think asking will be worked out. I couldn't stand seeing you live like this. I drove you here yesterday and came home to do a Dawson's short report. The thing was, I couldn't do that. This place doesn't have a security system… that's another thing to talk about, even if you don't live here, a good security system."

"This place has a safe locking key."

Kurosaki sighed. This girl was difficult to handle. That was another good reason to suspend the wedding… Rukia was very stubborn, and this bickering had spent a lot of time.

"Listen, working hours has finished, and I just came in. You didn't even lock the front door."

"I usually lock it, today I just too absorbed on thinking few sketch, that's why I forgot. I promise I won't let that happen again, if that could make you feel better."

"No," Kurosaki convinced her.

"Well, I'm sorry Kurosaki, but I won't move in with you."

"Alright." Kurosaki threw his bag to the corner and sat comfortably in her sofa. "What time we will go to the sports centre tomorrow?"

"What?"

"To take a bath. What time do you usually wake up to go to the sports centre? And do you usually order delivery or go out for dinner? It's clear that you do one of those, because there's no kitchen in here. And I'm hungry, so either way you usually have your dinner, can we have dinner now? I can't think with an empty stomach, and I really need to finish this whole report tonight."

"What are you talking about?" Rukia started to lower her hand now.

"If you don't want to move in with me, I think I'll move in here until our wedding day. Even though…" Kurosaki stared at the sofa, "… I think there will be a little crowded for us to share this sofa-bed. But the most important thing is you feel comfortable and safe."

"_YOU_ will move in here?" asked Rukia. That girl seemed she was trying hard to decide whether she wanted to laugh or upset.

"Yes." Kurosaki now looked at the small cupboard. "And can you take out half of your clothes; I need to put a few suits."

Rukia's patience had reached the limit, because it's impossible to Kurosaki not to notice the emotion in her voice when she spoke, "You are nuts. You can't live here. This place is already crowded, and the only person living here is me."

"Ah, so you have decided to move in to my place? Great. Come on, I'll cook your dinner."

"No. That's not what I mean. I mean, you go back to your house, and I'll stay here."

"I'm sorry. That isn't in an option. You live with me, in my comfortable, big, fancy, and complete house of mine, or I can live here, in your little, crowded, no-shower office?"

"This is not a negotiation. I've agreed to help you, and kept asking myself why I do this, but I don't like you crossing the line and trying to control my life. Forget it, I cancel our agreement."

"If that's what you want, we will meet in the court then." said Kurosaki while walking toward the door.

"You will still handle Grimmjow's case? Rukia offered him a slight smile. "Thank you. Kurosaki."

"Of course I will. Besides, our initial agreement was, you're being my fiancé in one night, and I will sue Grimmjow. You've already done your part, so I'll make sure Grimmjow pay his debt. But I will see you in court because I will also sue you. Canceling an agreement without any reason."

"Sue me?" Rukia laughed for a moment, but then she stared at Kurosaki and he saw Rukia's facial expression showed that she understood what he said before, when she snapped at him, "I didn't sign anything."

"Ah, but you made a verbal agreement with me. You said that you'll marry me."

"I change my mind."

"No. You just upset because our negotiation wasn't going on like what you expected. It's not a good reason to cancel our agreement."

"You're mad."

"And you're pretty." Did he say that out loud? Kurosaki then covered his unintentional compliment abruptly by saying, "But we still have a verbal agreement, and you have no strong reason to cancel that. So, the question is your place or mine?"

"I…"

"Rukia, you shouldn't live like this. I shouldn't come here and command you to pack. I should have talked about this to you before. I'm not a kind of guy who pleads. I am so sorry. Alright. I'm not used to apologizing either, but I did that."

Kurosaki was silent, trying hard to find a way to make this girl saw that his plan was for their own good. "I can't do my job while worrying your safety here. Like what happened last night. I just ask you to stay with me, in my guest room. Nothing needs to be compromised. I just want to protect you."

"Kurosaki, you take this fake engagement too serious. It's just business. You don't owe me anything, and even if you do, I can take care of myself."

"Maybe. But I can't let my partner lives like this."

"It's not too bad." Rukia shrugged. "Really."

Kurosaki didn't know who Rukia wanted to convince, he or herself.

"Are you serious of choosing to lie like this rather than in my house, a place where you can get your basic needs like kitchen and shower?"

Rukia sighed when she said, "No."

"Then say yes, you'll stay with me. At least, try it."

"I think you're right. I should try it."

"You'll live in my house after we get married. So it will make no difference."

"Alright."

Before Rukia could change her mind again and think about other reasons to throw, Kurosaki said, "Then what are you waiting for? Let's pack your things."

* * *

Their trip to Kurosaki's place was filled with comfortable silence. Rukia glanced at her companion, and felt that she should tell him right away.

She cleared her throat, trying to get Kurosaki's attention. Kurosaki glanced at her, motioning he was listening.

"I spoke to my brother this evening."

Kurosaki nodded, so Rukia continued, "I told him I'm engaged to you."

Kurosaki looked into her eyes for a moment, "And what did he say?"

Rukia was hesitated, should she warn him? "He… said that… you've already made a mistake because you didn't ask his permission to date me before you propose me."

Kurosaki raised his eyebrow, "Is he that strict?"

Rukia nodded. "He is."

"Don't worry, I'll apologize to him and I'm sure he will understand and agree to give your hand in marriage." He said confidently.

Rukia just prayed he was right.

* * *

A/N: Finally…. what about Byakuya here? Did I do a good job in illustrating him? To be honest, it's difficult for me to write about Bya-kun… He is… unpredictable.

Oh, and by the way I don't know about the proposing custom. Which one should Kurosaki do first? Ask Byakuya for Rukia's hand in marriage or propose to Rukia first?

In Asian, Indonesia particularly, the man should ask the parents' permission first, and after the parents agree, the engagement ceremony will take place. But of course, the woman has already known that the man will propose her.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello there… I typed a 21 pages chapter this time. Consider this as an apology from me for my late update the last two weeks or so. By the way, I also had something special in this chapter. ^^ Hope you all like it…

Appreciation Corner:

To my dearest reviewer, I can't never thank you enough for motivating me in continuing this story:

gnarley- (as the first reviewer for the last chapter... You're amazing, let's see if you could manage be the first reviewer for this chapter too. :p);

darklover (ahaha... Byakuya was already pissed. lol, you'll see what he did to Ichigo in this chapter);

xdayanarax (again, congratulation for your new account. And it's such a relieve to know that you thought I'm doing fine in illusstrating Byakuya);

SinoviVaatell (hope you like Byakuya's part in this chapter too ^^);

Luminous Snow (your enthusiatic review was amazing. lol... tell me what you think of Byakuya in this part too ^^);

MeoNg (I think I should keep Kurosaki alive for some chapters ahead. lol);

StupidMe (lol... I'm glad I finally read your review too. Hm... let me answer your question: first, Rukia was from a noble and wealthy family, she called Byakuya Nii-sama, so it would be an insult for Hisana if Rukia called her Nee-san, and Rukia here was an adult woman, so it's not appropriate to Rukia to call her sister in-law "Nee-chan". Hope it's okay with you. ^^. Next... about Ichigo, hehehe... he was an adult too, I think it's natural that he had that kind of thought abou this "fiance". lol... hohoho... I hope I'm not overdoing it. And I also surprised knowing that you're an Indonesian too. lol... and thanks for your fave quote. I think a lot of people love that part. I'm glad to know that... hohoho... And I don't think you're stupid. I did mistakes like that too. lol... ^^);

near-note (I never thought I did a detail plot with this story... Thanks for the compliments ^^);

Aragaki Rey (sorry, I haven't been able to open the link you suggest me... T_T);

Rukes (see... I keep my promise. lol);

alero1990 (thanks for your compliment);

Roma88 (Wow... that was a nice long review... I love that, so why should I tell you to limit your review? Definitely not a chance. lol. ehem... now about your review... don't worry, you'll get Byakuya vs Ichigo "civil conversation" soon... lol. And I hope I could make an interesting one with how clueless Ichigo about how protective Byakuya will be. ^^ And yes, I love leaving you eager to read the next chapter. lol. It makes me eager to write the next chapter too. And I'm so glad that you thought I never disappoint you all. ^^ To be honest, I found it rather difficult to illustrate Byakuya, so your review about his character really help me a lot in writing him for the upcoming chapter... sigh... I really am grateful to have you as my reviewer... ^^ PS: Byakuya will make Ichigo make another mistake. lol, just wait and see);

DanceOfTheWhiteMoon (Thanks for your feedbacks ^^);

khfan forlife (yare... yare... I didn't able to reply you with PM as usual. I'm so sorry... -_-. ahaha... I don't intend to make Ichigo like mini Isshin because Isshin's antics is Isshin's only. lol... well, maybe a little bit... you know what they say that the apple won't fall far from the tree. lol. and oh, about Byakuya, nice to know that you think my Byakuya is okay.);

Mikazuki Mitsukai (sorry for disappointing you but Rukia will have her own room. lol);

falconrukichi (Thank you my friend ^^);

jorie (hoho.. maybe more than a few minutes, but I updating anyway. lol); and

LazierThanShika-kun (another Indonesian I met in this site... YEI!).

I also like to thank you for those of you who added this story to your favorite story:

xdayanarax; ubur-ubur; kejora; Sargent Mehoff; Aragaki Rey; Rukes; elgindemir; Polaris-Sakura; mabs142; and jorie

And last but not least, thank you for those of you who added this story to your story alert:

xdayanarax; Rukes; Rukia001; mabs142; jorie; and LazierThanShika-kun

And special thank you to xdayanarax for submitting my name to your author alert, and to Rukes for adding me to her favorite author.

* * *

Disclaimer: As always… Bleach Kubo-sensei, original plot Holly Jacobs (although now I think I have twisted and bent this story a lot…)

* * *

Chapter 11

Rukia felt that she jumped from the hot pan right into the fire. Of course, it was a good fire… the fire in which Kurosaki used to cook several steaks. Even after the last piece, the taste still lingered in Rukia's tongue.

She would be spoiled if she lived like this for a long time, not only because someone's cooking for her. No, she the thing she envied the most from staying in Kurosaki's house was the view. Sitting in the balcony, and enjoy the bay's view. A sail boat crossing the water. What a nice place to live.

Yes, she loved the view. It's amazing. Even in winter, when the bay froze, she will enjoy the scenery from the warm kitchen through the glass door.

"What do you have in mind?" Kurosaki asked.

"That I love this view."

"Me too. I didn't intend to buy a condo. I wanted a house. But when the agent insisted to show me this place, I couldn't help myself to sign the documents immediately."

"I don't blame you. Maybe you should add this to our contract that after we divorce, I can visit your place. Say, a dinner in your balcony once a month?"

"You got that." Kurosaki gave her a broad smile.

Rukia sighed in relief. Everything was better than she had thought before. Maybe, just maybe, that this whole marriage thing will be worked out just fine.

Rukia said, "You're right, you know."

"I know. But I am right for a lot of things, so tell me which one do you mean now?"

"About your cooking skill. You're good. I agree that cooking should be your chore, not mine. Add that to our pre-nuptial contract, okay?"

"Rukia will visit me once a month, and I have to cook during our marriage time. Anything else?"

"I'll think about that later. I'm sure I'll get few things to add."

"Yeah, sure." His eyes then lit, like he was just remembered something, "By the way, I got a weird package today. It's from your brother."

Rukia almost chocked with the wine she was drinking. "What was that?" she finally managed to say.

"Wait," Kurosaki said while standing up and walked toward his study room to take the weird package.

Rukia wondered what her brother did. They've talked again today, but he never mention about her engagement. Kurosaki said that he will talk to his brother once he felt the time was right.

Kurosaki was back, brought along a folder with him. He gave the black folder to Rukia. Gesturing her to open the folder.

There, in the folder was a well organized data about… Kurosaki.

Rukia read and re-read some information in it. Started from the general information like his name, his family, his address, his educational background, and other personal information like that.

Not only that, Rukia saw a bunch of articles taken from several newspaper and magazine about Kurosaki. His record in court, how many times he won a case, how many times he lost (which almost none).

Even his dating history. Where he usually go with his date, who were the girls he dated before, what were the girls' opinion about him (Rukia felt this part was interesting to read, but Kurosaki glared at her. Deadly).

"Wow… I should read this file, you know? There are a lot of things I don't know about you, yet this folder provides me with the information I need."

Kurosaki snatched the folder from Rukia's hand. His scowl deepened. "Why did your brother send this to me? Or most importantly, how could he gain this whole information?"

"Is that true?" Rukia asked him, smiling sweetly.

"What?"

"The information in it?"

"I'm not answering that." he shut his lips.

Rukia smirked, "I guess it is true then."

"Listen, whether this information is true or not it's not important right now. What I want to know is why he sent me this?"

Rukia sighed. "It's his way of saying that he knows everything about you."

Kurosaki's eyes widen. He opened his mouth, trying to say something... … … … … failed.

Rukia chuckled, "The great Kurosaki can't find a word to say? Wow… this is a rare occasion. I have to record this in my agenda."

Kurosaki folded his arms in front of his chest.

"Ah… now you are pouting…" Rukia couldn't resist the urge to giggle.

Kurosaki glared at her.

"You haven't contacted my brother about asking my hand in marriage, have you?" Rukia asked after she could control herself.

"I just haven't got the right timing." He stated.

Truth be told, he was nervous. He didn't know why, but he was afraid if Byakuya would decline his proposal. He kept convincing himself that it was because he didn't want to lose the change to become a partner, and his marriage was his trump card for being a partner.

But he knew better than that. He knew that somehow, the thought about losing Rukia was killing him. He would never admit it, of course.

"You should contact him immediately." Rukia suggested. She knew Byakuya already hated her "fiancé" even before they met.

Kurosaki nodded. "I will call him tomorrow. You know, with the time difference it might be already…"

Kurosaki's reason was cut by the bell.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Rukia asked.

Rukia still felt uncomfortable if people knew they lived together. She almost felt guilty. It didn't mean she did something that made her felt guilty. This was just a platonic business agreement. They didn't do any sinful act.

Maybe that's why she felt guilty. Sat across the table, enjoyed the view of the bay and sipped her wine, almost forgetting that this whole thing was just a business, and she started wanting something more.

The idea of having something more with Kurosaki would have been much more appealing if she wasn't trapped in this whole… business arrangement. Even in her dream, she dreamt of Kurosaki ever since he slid the ring to her finger.

She dreamt something about the two of them together and _doing something more_.

"You see, living together like this will affect your lifestyle." said Rukia.

"I don't have any particular lifestyle, and no, I'm not expecting someone. I'll be right back. Finish your dinner. You haven't eaten your roast potato. You need to eat more."

"With they way you feed me, I'm gonna be fat before this marriage is over." Rukia grunted.

'Kurosaki seems obsess in stuffing me with food,' thought Rukia after he left the balcony.

'But if I think about it more deeply…' Rukia thought while stabbing her last piece of potato, 'Kurosaki feeds me with delicious food. I can't complain about it.'

Rukia then pushed her empty plate and stared at a sailing boat that glided on the water.

"Rukia, dear, we've done a lot of things today," a familiar woman's voice was clearly heard.

Rukia turned back and saw Retsu Ukitake and Kurosaki were standing by the doorframe. "Come to the living room, honey. My daughters are arranging something." Retsu turned on her heels and left them.

"How could they find me here?" whispered Rukia. "I just moved in yesterday."

Kurosaki looked guilty and said, "I might have told Juushiro-san that you move in with me."

"So, everyone knows that we live together now?" that thought was making her uncomfortable.

Kurosaki shrugged. He didn't seem to care when he answered, "Like I said, this will make us look like a real couple."

A real stupid couple, that what they were. To think that this marriage will be worked out. Rukia walked toward the living room and forced herself to smile when she looked at the cheerful women.

"Oh, Rukia, sit down, honey." Retsu said. "Wait until you see what we did today."

"I have booked a tent. We don't want the rain ruin your wedding, do we? And they have a heater too. Precaution if the weather is too cold." said Nel.

"Beside, the weather is unpredictable during autumn." Orihime added.

Retsu patted the seat next to her. "Sit down, honey. We are so excited, but I promise, we won't bite you."

"Yes, except Nel. Remember when she bit me when I was… oh, I don't remember exactly, seven or eight? Her bite mark is still here." Kiyone pointed an area in her arm.

Rukia didn't see any bite mark, but she nodded when she sat beside Retsu.

"It's nothing, you cut my hair, remember?" defended Nel.

"Like you see, raising these girls sometimes makes me feel more like a lion-tamer than a mother." said Retsu while laughing. "I talked with Juushiro's friend, Yamamoto-san, he is a judge and he agrees to lead the wedding ceremony. Kurosaki knows him."

"So, the main question is… dresses." said Orihime.

"Dresses?" Only few moments ago Rukia had just adjusted herself with the idea of marrying Kurosaki, but she hadn't thought about the wedding things: dresses, tents… and maybe flowers, and foods.

Oh, God, what did she do? She didn't want all of this. If she must have this fake marriage, maybe she should persuade Kurosaki to elope in some remote place.

But, a slight glance to those four enthusiastic women, told Rukia that she couldn't do that. They were too happy for her.

"Dress," Rukia said while sighing. "I haven't thought about it."

"You haven't thought about a lot of things," said Kiyone. "That's because all of this is happening too fast."

"But we like Kurosaki, even though he's not as cute as Teddy Bear. He tries to look tough, but we've suspected that the truth is, he is warm and sensitive, and it becomes more visible with your presence. We couldn't imagine that both of you having to wait for a whole year to hold your dream wedding," said Nel.

"Yes, if I haven't married yet," Orihime added in whisper and full of conspiracy, "I'll take him for myself and see if I can melt the Ice Man."

"But you have married," her mother warned her. "Don't make Rukia nervous. We haven't seen Kurosaki looked at anyone else the way he looked at you on our party. That's why we don't want you to wait. Now, about the dresses."

"For you and for the bridesmaids." Kiyone explained.

"Kurosaki will handle the tux," said Orihime.

"How many?" asked Nel.

Rukia felt like she was sucked to the rabbit hole along with Alice. "What "how many"?" asked Rukia.

"The Bridesmaid. How many bridesmaid do you want to have?" asked Retsu.

"I haven't thought about that too. I just thought that a wedding in autumn will be beautiful."

"And you're right," Retsu calmed her down. "I ever came to a wedding ceremony that had eight bridesmaids. I just had three bridesmaids."

"I had only one," said Orihime. "Afterall, one is enough. Just to be a witness when you take your wedding vow."

"One," said Rukia, looked at Orihime with full gratitude. "I guess one is enough. I don't have a big family, I'm the only child. So, No one will get hurt."

"Simple and elegant. Oh, you have a nice taste," said Kiyone.

"Here." Nel put down several bridal magazines on Rukia's lap. "Let's see what you want. Maybe this weekend, we can try some of these dresses."

"What about your formal kimono, for the ceremony?" asked Retsu.

Rukia smiled at that, "My brother said that my mom had prepared a formal wedding kimono for my wedding. And I'm sure my brother would want me to wear that."

Retsu smiled in understanding.

"So, who's gonna be your bridesmaid?" said Nel.

* * *

Kurosaki hid in the kitchen, washing the dishes, that's his reason if anyone bothered to ask. Even though, no one bothered to ask. But washing the dishes was a good reason. Avoided those women was the true reason. In his opinion a groom didn't need to be involved in the wedding preparation, and that's okay for Kurosaki.

He was a conventional man.

Although he didn't want to be involved in the wedding preparation, he couldn't help to take a peek at the ladies once in a while.

Retsu, Orihime, Kiyone and Nel sat around Rukia. They stuffed her with a lot of plans. At first, Rukia seemed a little bit uncomfortable, but when they searched for western wedding gown in the magazines, Rukia started to relax and enjoy it.

Kurosaki could hear several things they discussed.

"… No, no, dear. You need something to compliment your eyes. Don't wear a full veil." Retsu sputtered.

"Strapless lilac gown. I always feel I looked like a skinny child trying to look mature. Yuck."

"Are you crazy? Not skinny, but slender. And there's nothing wrong with being tiny. You will compliment Kurosaki's height. I always find it cute. And the lilac color will compliment your eyes. Your eyes are beautiful…"

They were. Kurosaki imagined those amazing amethyst orbs.

Rukia's eyes were… unique. Kurosaki thought that her eyes' color always changed depending on her mood. If she was happy, her eyes would shine in violet and sparkle. When she was furious, her eyes would turn icy violet, and when she looked at him, Kurosaki swore that there's something flashed in her eyes. He wasn't sure what it was though. One thing he was sure of was that whenever he saw into her deep violet eyes, he had the urge to embrace her tightly.

Kurosaki dreamt of Rukia's eyes… dreamt of that girl. Rukia bent above him, staring at his amber orbs with the amazing violet eyes. He'd reach out his hand to caress her cheek… and he'd awake with his hand reached out for thin air.

He turned his extended hand to a fist and punched the pillow next to him. Kurosaki then spent the rest of the night awake, worrying about Rukia. Being alone in the building without proper security system. Sleeping in a sofa-bed. A bathroom without shower.

When dawn came, he tried to control himself. It's easier to blame Rukia's lifestyle than his own dreams.

He was about to put the last plate to the kitchen cupboard when Retsu called him, "Kurosaki, could you join us for a moment?"

Newspapers and magazines were scattered across Kurosaki's living room. Remembering Rukia's comment about his unorganized office, Kurosaki wondered what Rukia's opinion about his messy living room; a mess that happened because of her.

Kurosaki smirked at the thought. "Yes, Retsu-san?"

"This is also your wedding and we're trying to convince Rukia that we have to do the best. She kept standing in our way."

"I just want a simple wedding," said Rukia. "I don't want a big expensive wedding. A simple and elegant wedding ceremony with few friends."

"And family." added Nel.

"And family," Rukia echoed.

Although Rukia was smiling, Kurosaki could feel the lack of enthusiasm in her face. Kurosaki didn't feel comfortable reading Rukia's feeling. Rukia was thinking about the money they'd spend and worrying about their no-romance wedding.

"So, what do you think, Kurosaki?" asked Retsu.

"I agree with anything Rukia wants."

"I just can't imagine spending a lot of money for…" Rukia stopped talking abruptly.

She almost revealed the whole business agreement thing; she wouldn't think twice to say that if they weren't surrounded by these women. People who shouldn't know the truth about their relationship.

Kurosaki butted in, "For a personal and sacred ceremony. Two people unite their life and hopes. Two people share their dreams and try to reach them. Two people who vow to live the rest of their life… together." He added, "You're right, Rukia. A simple and special ceremony is all I want to celebrate our wedding."

Kurosaki turned his attention to Retsu and her daughters. "That's why the fact that you allow us to hold the wedding in your fancy house is a good idea. That will increase the intimacy of this occasion."

"Kurosaki," said Retsu with a slight sob in her voice. "I never realized how… well, how romantic you are, dear."

"Me too, at least until Rukia came to my life."

"Oh, Rukia, look how you change our Kurosaki. Juushiro always worries about Kurosaki's ambition. Juushiro always say that having an ambition is a good thing, but family… that what makes life become meaningful. When our daughters were still little girls, he worked so hard to improve his career and his firm, but he always prioritized our children. At the beginning of the month, he would take out his agenda and wrote down the girls' important event. Basketball match, ballet rehearsal, open house, various ceremonies. He tries his best to maintain his relationship with them."

"I can't remember the time when Otoosan missed our important days," said Orihime. "He always attended those events. Almost every night, he would come home in time to read us a story back then."

"And when we were teenagers," added Kiyone, "Otoosan will enter to our room and listen to us, who tried to tell him about our days simultaneously."

"That's what he wants for you, Kurosaki." said Retsu gently. "He said that you're a talented lawyer. He just wants you to focus on something else. Something more important than just your law practice, something that will support you even if you retired from your career. A family. He is very happy to know that you found what's important."

Kurosaki didn't know what to say, so he said nothing.

Silent. The atmosphere was so comfortable and full of intimacy. This? This whole emotional discussion about family… he didn't know what to do.

He never knew what made him choose to work in Seireitei Firm. It was not a job he desired much, but at that time, the offer felt so… right. And even though he wasn't a guy who follow his gut, he did that at that time. He decided to work in Seireitei Firm.

Rukia stretched out her hand and squeezed Kurosaki's, then said, "I never doubt that Kurosaki is the best lawyer in firm. He helped me a lot, and I think you can convince Juushiro-san that he knows what the important thing is. Now, about the flower, I think we can use the inexpensive cosmos. The flower suits the theme of autumn, and…"

Kurosaki noticed that Rukia still held his hand when she picked a new topic for their conversation. Kurosaki squeezed her hand lightly to thank her, and didn't let go of her hand when he tried to process the impact of his discussion and Retsu.

When discussing the possibility of Kurosaki being a partner, Juushiro also mentioned the same thing… balance in life. The older man wanted Kurosaki to have it. And Kurosaki seemed didn't have it, yet. That was why he chose not to have a family of his own, at this moment. Not when he still felt guilty of taking the balancer of his family. His mother. He just wanted to dedicate himself to his job. And maybe someday… he would find the heart to forgive himself.

But, will that time come?

Even when he became a partner, will the guilt subside? Can he finally overcome his guilty and try to settle down? Will he ever deserve happiness?

And will he find a woman who can complete his life like Retsu did to Juushiro's?

Kurosaki touched that ring, his mother's ring, in Rukia's finger. He knew he wanted… he wanted a life like his parents. Like Juushiro and Retsu.

But he didn't have it yet. Sure he had a lot of things to be envied by his colleagues. He had permanent clients, reputation in court… but he never had this before. A room filled with people who had an actual conversation. Talking and laughing. He couldn't remember when was the last time he had a guest before Rukia came.

Kurosaki looked at Rukia. This woman had attracted his attention since long time before this fake engagement thing. But what did Rukia have that no other his female friends had?

"You were very quiet, Kurosaki," said Retsu.

"Oh, I'm just thinking."

"About what? Oh, don't answer that. I can see it from the way you look at Rukia and I could imagine what you're thinking," said the older lady while laughing. "Believe it or not, Juushiro and I ever experienced that too when we were young."

"I've seen how Otoosan looked at you, Kaasan. And I'm sure that age has nothing to do with it. That's what we want from our relationship, what you and Otoosan have. That's what we try to achieve. And it seems that Kurosaki wants it too." said Kiyone.

"Oh, someone's coming," said Orihime. "I invited Tatsuki to drop by, and I think she brought along few girls to accompany her."

The front door was opened and few women barged in to the quite house of Kurosaki. "I think it's time for me to go. Please… don't make me hinder your work." said Kurosaki, stood up then he let go of Rukia's hand.

"We bring Pizza," yelled Tatsuki, brought few cartons of Pizza in her hand. Behind her, there were other women.

"Great, Kurosaki," said Rangiku. "Because of Rukia, we come in here. Ah, but that's what woman does… to help the guy socializing. Have I told you the story of my cousin Toushiro Hitsugaya? For almost three years, he lived alone in a small cabin in the middle of nowhere. Then…"

Lisa, the manicure expert in Haineko, who had a long single braid snapped Rangiku, "Don't start telling us one of your stories again. We come here to discuss Rukia's wedding, not about a hermit cousin of yours…"

"Toushiro-kun is not a hermit, he just…"

"Oh, drop it out," Chizuru, a red hair woman, expert in acupuncture, cut Rangiku's speech. "Rukia, dear, Yachiru said that you can bring your bridesmaids to style their hair in Haineko, and she will handle them. She'll come here later."

"Oh, dear," said Lisa, sitting on the floor beside a coffee table, now full of Pizza. "I have new nail paint. It called Bride's Blush, I will paint your nail and…"

"Have fun," Kurosaki yelled while exited the living room and returned to the silent atmosphere of his own study room, he was sure no one will miss him.

"Coward," Rukia shouted.

Kurosaki turned around and gave her a small nod, admitted that he was a coward. He could face the judge and the jury, but no way in earth that he could handle a room full of wedding-minded ladies.

Rukia chuckled upon seeing his implicit confession, and seeing Rukia's laughing among people (who were also laughing) in his living room, gave him a new sensation.

Kurosaki didn't understand what it was, and he wasn't sure whether he wanted to feel that.

* * *

Two hours later… Rukia wasn't laughing when the living room was empty. She picked the pizza's cartons and the pile of magazines, wondering what on earth was happening and how could be she involved in this mess.

While the ladies were talking and planning about her wedding, she was forgetting the real reason behind this marriage and went out with the planning thing.

She was engaged and will soon get married, lived with a man and planned their wedding. A man whom she barely knew and she barely loved. Okay, she might be a little bit attracted to that guy.

The first time she met Kurosaki, when he barged in to her shop when she was trying to unpacking… oh, Rukia had attracted to him in an instant. He was soaked from head to toe, and his short reply couldn't wipe away the rush of passion that went through her body, making her difficult to breath and her knees felt weak.

But passion wasn't a better reason than business.

'How could I be here again?' Rukia asked herself for the hundredth times.

"Have they left already?" whispered Kurosaki while walking to the room.

"Coward," repeated Rukia.

"Not coward. Wise is more appropriate."

"You left me."

"You looked like you were enjoying it," said Kurosaki, helping Rukia cleaning out the mess.

"I did. At least half of it. But then I remembered that this whole thing was just a fake and…"

"I hope you stop doing that."

The sharp tone in Kurosaki's voice made Rukia turned her head in surprise. "What?"

"Worrying about how to explain the real reason of our relationship. Whatever it is. Whatever we want. Maybe we don't start this relationship like others do. But this relationship is meaningful and legal."

"Meaningful because this relationship will help you become a partner."

"This relationship will be worked out if both of us are trying to work this out." said Kurosaki.

"Will you state that in our pre-nuptial contract? _This relationship will be worked out if both of us are trying to work this out._ You can add that in our list. Let's see, you cook for us, you pay all of the expenses…"

"Hey, you pay for food," cut Kurosaki.

"And I can visit your house at least once a month after we divorce. And I will re-decorate your office, and also other potentials projects." Rukia stopped. "It seemed that I get a lot of benefits from this agreement. There must be something else you want."

"Since you said that, yes, there is." Different than usual, Kurosaki's voice sounded deeper and huskier.

Rukia felt a little bit insecure. "What? Just take out your holly notes and write it down. What do you expect to get, Kurosaki?"

"Being a partner," he answered.

Must be more than that. Rukia wasn't sure what it was, but, clearly, Kurosaki was trying hard to conceal it. "It's lame. It has been a part of our agreement. Anything else?"

"This," he was coming closer, too close that Rukia could feel the heat from Kurosaki's body.

Rukia wasn't sure what was she expected. Maybe something like cleaning his car once a week, or doing his laundry. Yes, 'doing his laundry' must be another advantage Kurosaki wanted to get from this marriage. He needed someone to do his laundry.

But, his lips were getting closer, as if in slow motion, and finally Rukia realized what he actually wanted. She could back off. She knew Kurosaki will let her do that, but unconsciously Rukia leaned forward and her lips met with Kurosaki's.

Kurosaki didn't hold her, giving a space for Rukia if she wanted to turn around and run. But she didn't do that.

Rukia welcomed that kiss. The kiss was just a gentle motion… no more than a quick peck.

Kurosaki stepped back, breaking the short contact, and he stood there looking at Rukia as if there was a second nose growing on her face.

Rukia touched her lips with her fingers slowly, "What was that?"

"A kiss?" said Kurosaki, more like asking though.

"No," retorted Rukia. She focused her attention on Kurosaki's lips. His lips were ordinary. Not too thin and not too thick either. 'He had a good shape of lips,' thought Rukia. But it didn't explain the electric shock she felt when his lips touched hers.

But no, she won't call that a kiss. A kiss is… well, more than what the touch showed.

"Your lips barely touched my lips. It's just a light peck. If only that wasn't our lips but our elbow…"

"Elbow?" asked Kurosaki, clearly confused.

Elbow.

Rukia forced herself to look at Kurosaki's elbow instead of his lips. He had a pair of nice elbow, but they didn't make her feet felt like jelly like what his lips did.

"Yes," said Rukia."If our elbows brush each other, light and short, we won't even know it."

"I will notice that," Kurosaki convinced Rukia.

"No, You'll keep walking beside me, if our elbows were accidentally brush."

"But it wasn't our elbow. It was our lips, and it wasn't accidentally."

"Not accidentally?" repeated Rukia, a little bit confused.

"Nope," said Kurosaki. "I've wanted to do that since long time ago."

"Why?" asked Rukia. From all the reasons Kurosaki stated before, this kiss wasn't one of them.

"Why what?" he asked.

"Why you…"

"Kiss you?" Kurosaki completed her sentence willingly.

"No! Brushed. Why your lips brushed my lips on purpose? This is a joke and we are business partners. Do you often brush your lips to your other business partners on purpose?"

"Ah, but I haven't become a partner, yet, I'm still a co-worker," Kurosaki explained.

'Is he joking again?' Rukia decided that since that moment she didn't like Kurosaki's jokes, like she didn't like his touch. "But when you become a partner, and not only a co-worker, do you intend to brush their lips?"

"You make us sound like cattle," said Kurosaki.

"You're avoiding my question."

"What was your question again?"

"Why did you..." Rukia didn't want to say _brush_ again. Kurosaki was right, it sounded like talking about horse, so she said, "Why did you peck my lips on purpose?"

"Ah, peck. So we aren't horses, but chickens?" Kurosaki smirked.

"We aren't cattle. And we won't do that again."

"You don't like it?" asked Kurosaki.

"No." Okay, that was a lie, but Rukia didn't want to scold herself for lying like that. She didn't want to change what she said either. It was better if Kurosaki thought she didn't like what they just did.

"Well, why you don't like it?" he asked, sounding very kind.

"I don't want your lips peck my lips on purpose again." Rukia took several steps back.

There. She said it. Rukia made a distance between them. Kurosaki couldn't reach and try to kiss her again. If she wanted not to be touch by him again, she had to keep making a distance between them.

"What if my lips peck your lips, accidentally?"

For her own safety, Rukia took another step back so that Kuroskai lips couldn't peck her accidentally… "No. You have to keep your lips away from this partner of yours, unless you will kiss your other partners."

"Co-workers. We are just co-workers right now."

"Whatever. But. No. Kisses. Anymore." Rukia emphasized each word.

"Why do you sound upset?" asked Kurosaki, stepping forward closer to her.

"Because I am upset." Rukia watched the distance between them, and then she thought that she needed something more than just a distance, she needed a door. Rukia walked abruptly toward her room. "Listen. I will go to sleep now."

"Do you need a bedtime story?" asked Kurosaki. His husky voice sounded very clear to Rukia, indicating that he was close.

Rukia turned around and saw that Kurosaki was just a few steps behind her. "No."

"Then I guess you don't want me to tuck you in too, right?"

"Right."

"Because if I tuck you in, I have to give you a good night kiss," Kurosaki explained.

"Good night," Rukia groaned, she didn't know what else to say. The picture of Kurosaki moving closer and gave her a good night sleep was so strong that it was difficult for Rukia to think of a smart argument.

Rukia stepped into her bedroom and said, "Good night," once again.

"Sweet dreams," whispered Kurosaki. He followed her closely and close enough to whisper in her ear, his voice were husky and inviting. A kind of voice Rukia would like to hear reading a bedtime story for her… a story and a good night kiss.

Rukia sighed while closing the door, leaving Kurosaki on the other side of the door in the hallway. Rukia realized the truth. There wont' be sweet dream tonight, or any other nights. There won't be, as long as she lived in this nightmare.

* * *

How could he kiss Rukia then tease her like that?

'Alright, it was two questions,' said Kurosaki mentally when he stood in the balcony, looking at the lights on the other side of the bay.

First part: why did he kiss Rukia?

Because he had wanted to do that, since he barged in to her shop, if he wanted to be honest to himself. At that moment, when he looked at the surprised Rukia, Kurosaki wanted to pull Rukia into his embrace and kiss her.

Plus watching Rukia during summer in the park, eating her lunch, making the sketch, or sometimes talking and laughing with Tatsuki. Well, he had been imagining kissing Rukia for a long time ago. And he didn't even know Rukia back then. She had a pretty face. But that's it, just the pretty outside layer.

Now he did that.

He didn't plan that to happen, not intended to do that either. And he didn't want to think whether a kiss was enough or not. No, he would ignore the fact that he didn't think a short kiss like that was enough and he could easily wake her up and kiss her again.

Second part: why did he behave poorly? He could easily say sorry to her. Blaming the kiss to the wine he drank too much or the enthusiasms of planning the wedding.

But instead, he teased her, like a primary school boy picking a school girl by pulling her hair.

It definitely wasn't his attitude. But, marrying a woman who could attract him in sexual way wasn't his attitude either.

Nothing went normal since Rukia came to his life. The only question left was… was he better than he was before?

Kurosaki felt that he knew the answer, but he wasn't sure he liked the answer.

* * *

"Come in," a deep voice answering the knock on the door.

He looked up to be face to face with his wife, he approached her, kissed her forehead, and gave her his rare smile. "Is something the matter?" he asked softly.

The raven hair woman just shook her head, "Not really. I just wondering, why I received this." She gave him a brown envelope with two tickets to Japan inside it.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you, we will back to Karakura sooner."

"What about your business here, Byakuya-sama?"

"Hisana, there is more important I have to do in Karakura." replied Byakuya, holding the envelope in his hand.

"Rukia-chan?" Hisana asked. "But you said that she's doing fine? What happen? Is she sick?" Hisana asked worriedly.

Byakuya sighed. That was why he didn't mention to Hisana that Rukia was engaged. Hisana wouldn't stop asking the detail, while at this moment, he, himself, didn't know the detail yet.

"She is fine," Byakuya answered, trying to brush her wife's worry.

"So, what is your important thing to do, Byakuya-sama? As far as I know, the only one you consider more important than your business is Rukia-chan."

Byakuya tried hard not to roll his eyes, "You are important too, Hisana. Or do you forget that?"

Hisana smiled knowingly, "I know, I'm just testing you."

Byakuya shook his head. "About the reason, I'll tell you later."

"I want the truth," Hisana turned around, walking toward the door. "In detail." She added before blew her goodbye kiss and closed the door.

Byakuya sat in his chair, taking a folder with a white letters on it: KUROSAKI ICHIGO, it read. "Of course, Hisana. I'll tell you the detail. After I have a civil conversation with this insolent brat." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

A/N: Well… do you like my gift? ^^

You know what people say, it always bright and sunny before the storm came… or in this story, before Byakuya came…

Btw, Thanks for Roma88, the "civil conversation" term was your idea… ^^

PS: I will face a national nursing exam this month, so I should stop myself from writing my stories. I'm sorry, but the next update should be up in the next month… T_T


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Yeiiii….athenaphoenix17 is back. I'm so sorry… Everything in the last two months has been driving me mad. I passed the competency test! Yeay…. Thanks to you all… it's all because your good luck-wish. _

Oh, I also got myself a new job… as an assistant editor in Indonesian Nursing Journal. So… I have to spend myself during my working hour to fix the layout, small mistakes, etc… ^_^ (don't worry, I have my own office space, so I can sneak up trying to write the fanfiction). LOl

Ooooh… and I have to apologize for the lateness in my story. And I have to apologize to my beta: ksko81 because I forgot to mention her in my appreciation corner last chapter. And I also have to apologize for those of you whom I didn't give a review reply in person. The last apology will be an advance apology. I do apologize if this chapter is far from your expectation. I will make it up later…

Furthermore, I wasn't able to give some of the reviewers a direct reply. I do apologize… -_-

Happy reading…

Appreciation Corner:

Thanks a lot to my dearest reviewers… I miss your review ^^

jorie: I hope I don't disappoint you with the Ichigo – Byakuya's meeting ^^ I'm sorry I should make you wait for how Ichigo will handle Byakuya. And yes… I like the kiss too… lol

gnarley-: I'm so sorry that I couldn't update soon… I'm glad you like the girls. I save the best part of Rangiku's ranting. lol. Oh… and I also like the part where Ichigo errr Kurosaki, acted like primary school's students. :p (fortunately, you weren't the first to review, but you got the second place ^^)

darklover: Thank you for your good luck wish! ^^ and yes, you will see how Byakuya really despised Ichigo. lol

khfan forlife: Thanks for the good luck wish and the information about cosmos. It's really interesting. ^^ And yeah… hehehe… agree… Kurosaki was far more dangerous than an unlock office. lol

LazierThanShika-kun: Oooooh…. you insert a spoiler there in your review. lol… ^^ let's see how they will turn out. Hehe… Glad that you like Byakushi. Is that meant I made him in character?

SinoviVaatell: thanks for reviewing… ^^

StupidMe: thanks for your good luck wish ^^. Unfortunately, I couldn't wrap Kurosaki in the box and sent it to you, coz I want to keep him for myself. lol ;)

Luminous Snow: thank you for your good luck wish. And also for the idea. I did make the appearance of "Senbonzakura" with different name, though. Since I had used the name for the place I described earlier. Hope you like it… ^^

BleachOrcalover13: Wooooow…. thank you for submitting such an encouraging review. I love it. And thanks for the good luck wish. ^^ Hehe… I am flattered by your compliments. And here it is… when Byakuya and Kurosaki met…

Mikazuki Mitsukai: Ahahaha… thank you…. ^^ Don't rush things out, honey… Let them take a baby step, ok? *wink*

kesu25: Thanks for the good luck wish and your review… ^^

Meong: Thanks for the good luck wish. Sorry… the "disaster" effects took more time to handle. lol…

falconrukichi: Thanks for the double review… ^^ and also for the picture. Oh my God. I love it. A lot. And I have changed my profile picture, do you notice it? ^^

near-note: Awwww…. that's sweet. Although I don't mind if you read the original novel. And let me know what do you think as a comparison. ^^ And thank you for your compliments ^^

ruffy: Wooow… another Indonesian I met in this site. Yeii… nice you like my story. And I do understand about not reviewing the other chapters. It's okay… as long as you will review my following chapters… ^^

Rukes: Ahahaha… what can I say? Rukia was just being… Rukia… lol

Violentkitty: Awww… thank you thank you thank you… you really flattered me. I'm glad to know you found they are in character. ^^ And don't worry… I love to read the review… don't stop yourself… lol

xdayanarax: Thank you for your good luck wish. Hehe… hope I don't overdo the Ichiruki here.

Aragaki Rey: Sorry for the mistakes, and if I'm not mistaken, I've already told you about "brush" means, right? ^^

pamianime: Wooow… 10 reviews? Thanks a lot… I'm glad that you like my story and keep reading it. Hope I won't bore you with the following chapters. ^^ Did you manage to get the breakfast they had? lol… Yep… even though it was a peck, it's still a kiss. ^^

Roma88: Hey, I could say the same to you. You really know how to make an author blushed furiously… At first, I thought that way too, that by making her saying those "What's that?" will be cliché. But I'm glad I decided to insert that scene. Turns out you like it. ^^ And yes… I do have much time (too much, actually. So that I kept you waiting for the update… sigh…) to figure out what will Byakuya do. And here it is… the thing that I thought will be possibly done by Byakuya when he came face to face with the guy who will take his precious sister from him. I'm glad that you agree the scene between Hisana and Byakuya. I think, Byakuya will be different when he had Hisana with him. And yes, in this story, Byakuya and Rukia were blood-related siblings. PS: Thanks for your good luck wish… (ah… how I miss to read your review…)

ashezo: Glad to hear that your exam is over. And thanks a lot for the triple reviews. Lol… I also imagined how will they sleep in the small sofa-bed? Hugging each other? lol… I guessed Kurosaki will have a hard time… ^^ And he was a coward, true… But I don't blame him. Just imagine if he had to face Orihime, Kiyone, Rangiku, Nel, Lisa, Tatsuki, and alsooo…. the calm but fearsome: Retsu… lol….

headyzest: Oh My… thanks a lot for such flattering words… I like your review. And I'm glad that you thought I already owned this story… Hope I don't disappoint you with my original plot in this chapter.

Personal Riot: Thank you. Glad that you like it…

ksko81: You know the answer, right? ^^

0namakiza0: Hope you manage to read this story without having a fight with your aunt. lol. Kidding. Hehe… "Chicken" in what way? In realizing their feeling? I agree… ^^

Jazzabell: Yeiii… another person who like my Byakuya…. Thanks a lot… ^^

Cherryblossom snow: Ahaha… don't worry… you'll find it about it… (can't promise you when). So, keep looking forward when this engagement broke, will you? lol. Btw, thanks for the music recommendation. I still haven't found it, but I will keep looking for it. ^^

Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet: Thank you for all the compliments. And yes, I do have a good beta. The mistake that you pointed out was the one in which I hadn't had a beta before (and actually, "rite" means "right", it's a slang in Australia). I like your supportive critics. I hope I can write better this time. ^^ And oooh… thanks for the double reviews. I do hope that you will enjoy the rest of the story. ^^

Zip: Wooow… I am flattered. Thank you thank you thank you… I lost of words. I really don't know what to say to respond for such an adorable review. Thank you.

And thanks for those who added this story to their favorite list:

Caliberlove; Violentkitty; pchanlove; pamianime; violet404; catch22x; gamb1t; Personal Riot; ftrinh98; Jazzabell; kataang013; and Cherryblossom snow.

And also thank you for those who added this story to their story alert:

DeviantHollow23; buchielle; Violentkitty; pamianime; Oreda; violet404; FATUA; Personal Riot; U-Teru; ftrinh98; Jazzabell; falconrukichi; kataang013; Cherryblossom snow; Pixie Heart1; and Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet.

Last but not least, thanks a lot for those of you who added me to your favorite author and/or author alert. I feel honored. ^^

Violentkitty; Personal Riot; U-Teru; kataang013; and .li6220

Disclaimer: Kubo-sensei still owns this awesome manga: Bleach and even though the original plot belongs to Holly Jacob, I dare to say that the whole chapter's plot belongs to me. So, if this chapter is sucks, please forgive me... -_-

* * *

Chapter 12

Rukia didn't know why, but she felt so comfortable having her morning routine in Kurosaki's house. She only lived here for three days, but she felt that Kurosaki's house was like…. home.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror while she apllied on some light pink lipstick on her lips. She lightly touched her lips with her fingers, reminiscing the moment when Kurosaki kissed her (or, like what she insisted to say: brushed her lips). No matter how hard she tried to bury that memory, it kept on playing on her mind, and in her dreams.

She said that she didn't like this kiss. It was half true; she didn't like the kiss because… it ended too fast for her liking. She won't admit it to anyone, even to herself. Rukia groaned in frustration.

She wished that this nightmare will end soon, …or did she?

Rukia shook her head, brushing away her thought. She sighed as was about to take her purse when her cell phone rang.

'Nii-sama,' thought Rukia.

Yesterday Byakuya didn't call her. Rukia just thought he was busy, but it was kind of weird since Byakuya always called her no matter how busy he was, or Hisana would've called on behalf of Byakuya.

"Good morning Nii-sama," Rukia greeted her brother, even though she knew that it wasn't morning in Europe.

"Good morning Rukia," Byakuya answered.

They both silent. Rukia was waiting for Byakuya to start the conversation.

"Rukia," he started (Rukia let out a small 'yes'), "I just noticed that you didn't leave your postal address when you move out to open your business."

Rukia crooked her eyebrow; she didn't expect her brother to start the conversation with such a weird opening.

"I didn't," she admitted, "Because I haven't decided on which apartment I'd choose at that time."

Rukia didn't tell her brother that she only stayed at an apartment for only a month. Grimmjow was her first big project, but after Rukia sacrificed the rest of her savings to decorate his office, he didn't pay her as he should have. Rukia didn't have any another choice but to live in her own shop ever since.

She didn't want to come back to the Kuchiki Mansion because her brother would've noticed something is wrong. And the last thing she wanted was to look helpless in front of her brother. Rukia wanted to prove that she was capable of taking care of her own self, so that Byakuya will stop acting like her guardian.

It's not that she didn't like it. It's just that she felt like she wasn't good enough. She just wanted to be independent. She wanted Byakuya to acknowledge her.

"Rukia?" her brother's voice startled her.

"I'm sorry Nii-sama, what did you say?" Rukia realized she had been daydreaming.

"I asked you, where do you live right now?"

Rukia walked towards her bed and sat on it, "Umm…" she hesitated, "I…" she cleared her throat, telling the truth was always the easiest thing to do, "I live in Zangetsu Condominium."

There was a long pause. Rukia didn't know what her brother had in mind.

"I see," finally Byakuya spoke. "I shall meet you soon and take a look at your new place."

"Ah… No worries, Nii-sama. You can take your time on your business trip and then visit me when you come back to Karakura." Rukia said, trying hard to conceal her nervousness.

'God… don't let him know that I live with Kurosaki.' Rukia prayed silently.

"That's the point, Rukia," Byakuya answered with his monotone voice, "I am back in Karakura, and so I'm looking forward to meeting you this evening."

* * *

Ichigo knew something was wrong by the time Rukia came out from her room. Her face was paler than usual, and she looked like she just saw a ghost.

She walked across the living room, towards the kitchen, ignoring Ichigo who was sitting in the sofa, reading his newspaper.

Rukia poured herself a cup of tea, and took a seat in her usual chair. She sipped her tea slowly, filling her stomach with the warm liquid.

Ichigo took a seat across her and watched his fiancé intently. He gave her some time to calm herself down, before asking her what's wrong with her.

Rukia finally calmed down. She took a few deep breaths. She looked up and saw Kurosaki was watching her intently, his expression showing concern. Under a different circumstance, she would have blushed, but not this time.

"Are you ready to tell me what's wrong with you?" Kurosaki asked gently, pouring her another cup of tea.

Rukia was silent, mentally weighing the pros and cons. Pros won.

She cleared her throat before dropping the bomb, "My brother wants to visit me this evening."

Kurosaki raised his eyebrow, "Do you mean 'visit us'?"

Rukia shook her head, "I didn't tell him we're living together."

"So, what did you tell him?" Ichigo felt a little bit hurt because Rukia seemed to hide their relationship, "That you live in your shop? Sleeping in your sofa-bed, and no..."

"No shower, lack of security system." Rukia finished his sentence, "Jeez, Kurosaki should you say that in a row?"

Kurosaki resisted the urge to smirk, Rukia was pissed. He knew it, but he couldn't help himself to admire her.

"I said that I live in Zangetsu Condo." Rukia told him.

Kurosaki was silent, then realization hit him, "Don't you think that your brother will notice that we live together?"

Rukia's eyes were enough to tell him that she forgot about "that".

"The black folder he sent me." Kurosaki stated.

Rukia choked by her tea. Ichigo stood abruptly and walked behind her. He rubbed Rukia's back gently to help her cough subside.

Rukia patted his hand as a sign for him to stop. He took his seat again.

"I forgot about that," Rukia stated.

Kurosaki nodded. "I don't see any reason why you shouldn't tell him that we live together. Everyone in my firm already knows."

Rukia shook her head again, "You don't know my brother."

Kurosaki sighed. He had a lot of experiences dealing with people, from the nicest one to the worst. He thought nothing could surprise him anymore.

"Listen, Rukia." He started, Rukia looked right into his eyes, "I think you are overreacting." Ichigo held up his hand to stop Rukia protesting. Rukia pouted.

"Let's see this from a different point of view, by meeting with your brother, I can directly ask your hand in marriage, not by phone as our first plan. We can show him how close we are. He can't say no to my request."

Rukia sighed, "You really are clueless about him."

Now it was Kurosaki's turn to glare at her, and as usual, Rukia wasn't affected by his death glare.

"Kurosaki, I think you should find more information about my brother before you meet him this evening."

'Or he will crush you completely,' Rukia added mentally.

* * *

Kurosaki didn't tell Rukia that ever since he received his "file" from Rukia's brother, he'd been researching about Byakuya Kuchiki. However, it wasn't as easy as he thought. Byakuya Kuchiki seldom appeared in public. Several media personnel stated that he was a low profile person.

"Too low profile," Ichigo grunted when he first researched about him.

When Kurosaki looked at his picture for the first time, he noticed several things.

He was a tall guy, almost as tall as him, looked five or six years older than him. He had raven hair like Rukia's. His hair was long, and he wore kenseikan, a sign of nobility. Ichigo finally found a reason of why Rukia called him "Nii-sama".

Kurosaki noticed that in all his pictures, Byakuya Kuchiki had the same expression: no expression at all.

Emotionless, flat, stoic or whatever people might call it.

Kurosaki was known as ice man. He, too, never showed his feelings to the crowd. Nevertheless, his had a usual scowl often attached to his face, so at least, he had an expression.

Kurosaki opened the folder he used to put the information about Rukia's brother. He always learned about his rival in court, so he was used to gaining information and an expert in knowing their weaknesses.

However, Byakuya Kuchiki wasn't someone Kurosaki would face in court. He won't be trying to defeat the guy. Instead, he had to know how to gain his trust. Something that was different with his usual purpose of research.

And that was not an easy task.

With that stoic expression, how should Kurosaki know whether he was happy, angry, mad, furious, or even relieved that someone asked his sister's hand in marriage? Kurosaki was good in reading facial expressions. He knew exactly that emotion can be shown in one's expression. A very good reason to keep himself unreadable. But now, he found himself a good rival.

But Kurosaki wasn't being the best lawyer in firm for nothing. He already found Byakuya's weakness. At least, Kurosaki thought it was his weak point. Kurosaki smirked at the photograph of Byakuya Kuchiki and a slender deep-blue eyed woman beside him.

* * *

Both Kurosaki and Rukia decided they would come home earlier than their usual schedule. Kurosaki drove them to his... no, their house , like he always did ever since they lived together.

Kurosaki glanced at the woman beside him, Rukia still looked nervous. Paler than usual, if possible. Kurosaki stretched out his hand and squeezed hers. Rukia looked up to meet his eyes and smiled weakly.

Rukia could feel the warmth from Kurosaki's hand strenghten her. They didn't need words to soothe each other. Rukia didn't know why, but she understood his body language completely. And she had no doubt that Ichigo felt the same way towards her. Rukia wasn't sure if that's natural, but she welcoming this situation.

Kurosaki parked his car in the garage, and together they walked inside the house. They agreed to makee a homemade cooking to serve on dinner. And of course, Kurosaki would handle most of the cooking.

* * *

The bell rang as Rukia put down the last glass. Kurosaki came out from the kitchen, holding a bottle of fine wine. They looked at each other, and then Rukia nodded.

Together, they walked toward the front door. He turned the knob.

There, standing in front of them were Byakuya Kuchiki and... Rukia's dopplenganger.

Years in court had trained Kurosaki to maintain his facial expression and hide his surprise. And this time, Kurosaki couldn't be grateful enough for that ability. Even though Rukia had warned him that her sister-in-law was almost like her twin (and Kurosaki knew this from his research too), still… the similarity stunned him.

Rukia was the first to break the silence, "Welcome Nii-sama, Hisana Nee-sama."

Kurosaki put his hand around Rukia's shoulder and stretched out his right hand toward Byakuya.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person, Byakuya, Hisana-san."

5 seconds… 10 seconds… 15 seconds…

"Ah… it's nice to meet you too, Kurosaki-san." Hisana took the outstretched hand of Kurosaki, saving Kurosaki's pride.

Rukia nudged Kurosaki to step aside, and giving the older couple to enter their house.

Ever since that, Kurosaki knew that asking Rukia's hand in marriage from Byakuya Kuchiki would be a nearly-impossible task.

* * *

"What do you think of the food, Nii-sama?" asked Rukia when they having the desert.

Their dinner was filled with silence. Dead silence. A kind of silence which Kurosaki would love to have while he was having dinner in his father's house.

Not that he wasn't trying to break the silence by throwing a light topic to make a small conversation with his future brother in-law -all of that failed.

Rukia kept glancing nervously toward Kurosaki and her brother, as if waiting for something to happen. On the other hand, Hisana, she was the only one who wasn't affected by the silence.

So, now, Kurosaki was wondering whether Byakuya would answer Rukia's question by more than a nod or a shrug.

"I enjoyed the food, Rukia." Byakuya answered with his deep calm monotone voice.

Rukia smiled in relief.

"I never knew that you can cook this good, Rukia-chan." said Hisana, smiling encouragingly.

"Ehm… actually," Rukia glanced at Kurosaki, "I'm not the one who cooked this food."

Byakuya now stared at her. Obviously questioning where this conversation would lead.

"Oh, but it didn't seem like a restaurant-made cooking too." Hisana, again, stated the obvious.

"Well… actually," Rukia grabbed Kurosaki hand under the table, "Kurosaki is the one who cooked all of these." Rukia smiled genuinely.

Hisana let out a small "oh", while Byakuya tried his best not to curse under his breath because he, involuntary, had complimented the brat who was going to marry his sister.

Byakuya cleared his throat, "We need to speak in private…"

Kurosaki stood up from his chair, "Yes, I agree. I've been waiting for the right time to…"

"…Rukia." Byakuya finished, as if Kurosaki wasn't saying anything.

Kurosaki was dumbfounded.

'Alright. So this Byakuya is planning to ignore me all the time, huh? We'll see…' Kurosaki thought.

Rukia rose from her seat. "We can use the study room, Nii-sama." She looked at Kurosaki, who gave her a nod of approval.

Rukia closed the door behind her.

Byakuya walked to the centre of the room. Obviously, this room was Kurosaki's study room.

"Rukia," he started.

"Yes, Nii-sama." Rukia answered.

* * *

"How long has all of this happened?"

Rukia didn't need to clarify what Byakuya meant with "this".

"It happened so fast, Nii-sama."

"And you didn't think I'd need to know all of this until you'll marry him?"

Rukia gulped. She knew Byakuya was furious, but… was that sadness she heard underlying his monotone voice?

"I'm so sorry, Nii-sama. I didn't mean it that way. It just… happened so fast and so suddenly, and I thought I shouldn't bother you with petty things like this because at first I wasn't sure that we'd end up in marriage, and I don't know what have come to me because when he asked me to marry him I just had the urge to say yes. So… I'm so sorry, Nii-sama." Rukia delivered this speech in one breath, so she was gasped for air in the last sentence.

Rukia kept her head low. Not daring to look into his brother's eyes.

"Rukia…" Byakuya said in his rare soft voice.

Rukia dared herself to look up and meet his brother's eyes. Those grey eyes were filled with concern. And this time, Rukia was sure of it.

"Did he force you to this marriage?" Byakuya asked.

Rukia gasped, 'How could he know about our agreement. No… no… he couldn't know about that.' Rukia panicked. The blood from her face was drowned; she was become paler by the second.

This was not being unnoticed by Byakuya. He clenched his fist. It was enough as an answer for him.

"Pack your things, Rukia."

Rukia's eyes even more widen if it's possible.

"Wha… what do you mean, Nii-sama?" Rukia's voice was slightly wavered.

"You will return to Kuchiki House tonight." Byakuya stated.

"But… this is my…"

"And don't think that I don't know that this condo belongs to that brat." Byakuya interrupted.

"But… Nii-sama… he is my fiancé." Rukia stated desperately.

'Oh my God… Nii-sama did know about our agreement. What should I do?' Rukia thought.

"We will find a way to end your engagement without making a scene." Byakuya stated.

He walked closer to the stunned Rukia. Concern filled his eyes as he watched his little sister. He put his hand on her back, and nudged her softly.

"I will protect you from him." Byakuya said softly, "You don't need to worry about anything."

Rukia was still dumbfounded. She really didn't know what to do. So, she just walked toward the door when Byakuya opened the wooden door.

* * *

Both Kurosaki and Hisana were chatting in the living room when Rukia and Byakuya walked in. Both of the siblings had a very different expression, yet similar. Both of them were clenching their fist and both of their knuckles went white.

However, while Rukia appeared to be nearly faint, Byakuya's cold eyes looked furious.

"Rukia…" Kurosaki started walking toward his fiancé.

Byakuya, however, stepped aside and hindered Kurosaki from moving closer to her.

The front door opened, and a man in black suit came in. His long hair held in high ponytail. His face was handsome but lack of emotion as well.

"Hisana, help Rukia pack her things. Kageyoshi will carry her luggage to our car." Byakuya stated.

Hisana stared at his husband, "Byakuya-sama," she said softly.

Byakuya stared at her, "Not know, Hisana. We'll talk about this later. Right now, I need you to help Rukia pack her things."

"Rukia won't go anywhere." Kurosaki grabbed Rukia's wrist and she was stumbled toward him.

When Kurosaki was about to catch Rukia's body, Kageyoshi beat him to that. He caught Rukia perfectly, before she made any contact with Kurosaki.

Kageyoshi then escorted Rukia to the nearest chair, leaving Kurosaki dumbfounded.

Kurosaki glared at Byakuya. He never thought he would ask this question in this kind of situation, but this time, Kurosaki never felt so sure that there will be another right time.

"Byakuya, I want to marry Rukia. Will you give her hand in marriage?"

There, he said it.

Hisana gasped, Rukia glared at him ('How could he ask Byakuya Nii-sama in a situation like this?'), Byakuya remained cold, Kageyoshi remained still.

Kurosaki clenched his fist, realizing that indeed… he was nervous. He was definitely nervous. However, he can conceal it perfectly.

"And do you wish I will say "yes" to that rude-impulsive question of yours?" Byakuya finally responded his question.

"It's not a question," Kurosaki still not averted his gaze from Rukia's older brother, "it's a request."

"And what makes them different?" Byakuya raised his eyebrow.

Kurosaki was about to answer his question, before Byakuya added, "For I will say no, either it was a question or a request."

Byakuya glanced at his little sister who was now sitting next to Hisana. "Hisana, please help Rukia in packing her things. We don't have all night."

Byakuya was walking toward both women before Kurosaki grabbed his arm.

"What should I do to make you say "yes" upon my request?" He asked while gritting his teeth.

Rukia looked up. She didn't expect that Kurosaki will ask that kind of question. Somehow, she felt something and she didn't know what.

"Nothing." Byakuya answered while removing Kurosaki's hand from his arm. "Not in this lifetime, or any lifetimes, will I give my sister's hand in marriage to a person like you."

Byakuya finally stood in front of both women. "Now, Hisana…"

Hisana nodded. Whenever Byakuya was in this state, she knew that nothing can change his mind. Nothing she can do to help Kurosaki changed his mind, neither can Rukia.

Hisana and Rukia stood up, they were about to reach Rukia's room when suddenly, Kurosaki grabbed Rukia's arm. This time, Kurosaki held her firmly. Not going to let her go.

Truth be told, Kurosaki didn't know why he felt so down when Byakuya refused his request upon marrying Rukia. He didn't know why he tried so hard to marry this woman. All he kept telling to himself was because marrying Rukia was the only thing that separated him from being a partner in his firm. He kept telling that all the time, ignoring the unknown feeling he somehow felt.

"Then it's not a request. It's a statement now." he stated, still holding Rukia but looking straight to Byakuya who didn't miss the scene.

"I believe that I don't understand what you imply." he answered.

"I am going to marry Rukia." he stated. "And it's not a question, it's not a request." he added.

Byakuya eyes even colder now, Kurosaki even felt that as if the room temperature had dropped. Byakuya walked toward them, and this time, Kurosaki moved in front of Rukia to hinder Byakuya reaching her.

"She is an adult. She can make her own decision. She already agreed to marry me." Kurosaki stated.

Byakuya, however, was a few steps before them. He looked towards Rukia.

"Rukia, pack your things. We will return to Kuchiki House." he said.

"She will not go anywhere. This is her home." Kurosaki stated.

Rukia gasped. She was quite surprised that Kurosaki will say those words. Sure, she had already considered his home as her home too. But she didn't dare to say it out loud.

"You can't force my sister to do anything that she doesn't like. You have forced her once. I will not let you do anything to her." Byakuya now grabbed Rukia's shoulder and drawed her toward him.

"I never forced her to do anything that she doesn't want." Kurosaki grabbed Rukia's arm and pulled her toward him.

Byakuya didn't let Rukia go. Neither did Kurosaki. Rukia was stuck in the middle of her brother and her fiancé.

Byakuya's cold glare met with Kurosaki's scowl. Both were too stubborn to give in.

Someone's cleared their throat. And all the attention from those in the room went to Hisana.

"I think we should hear what Rukia wants." she said, now walking toward Rukia and freed her from both men.

"After all," she put her hands on Rukia's shoulder, "this is her life. Right, Rukia-chan?"

Rukia couldn't be more grateful toward her sister in-law. She nodded. However, she didn't miss the twinkle in Hisana's eyes. It was as if Hisana was trying hard to suppress her laughter. Something Rukia didn't understand, because she didn't think that she found anything's funny right now.

"I agree, Hisana-san. Rukia should decide whether she will stay here with me or return to Kuchiki House." Kurosaki stated, nodding toward the said woman.

Byakuya nodded, "Rukia… what do want to do? Don't worry whatever your choice will be; I will still protect both of you."

Rukia looked up in confusion. "Both of us?" she repeated.

Byakuya nodded. "Yes."

Rukia thought maybe Byakuya was saying about Hisana and her. So she didn't go any futher.

She looked at Kurosaki. He returned her gaze, and nodded. That deep scowl was still etched in his forehead.

"I…" Rukia started.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry… I know, I know… this chapter is S n S (Short and Suck). But I will try my best to fix it later… TT_TT. Please review, so that I will know what I should fix… thank you for reading…


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hello everyone… I'm sorry for the late update. Anyhow… I'm so glad receiving all of your "welcome back!" _. Nice to know that you missed me, or… my story at the very least. Thanks to my dearest beta: ksko81 for her help.

Actually, I need to say sorry again, since I couldn't give you another review-reply in my appreciation corner at this moment, except for those of you whom I haven't give a personal review-reply yet. The weather here is crazy, so I have a slight fever. Nothing's major, but it make me sleepy.

Appreciation Corner:

My biggest thank you for my reviewer:

LazierThanShika-kun;

darklover;

StupidMe – So, what do you think of Rukia in this chapter? Was it enough to prevent you from stealing Kurosaki? Lol;

ashezo;

near-note – aaaawww… thank you. Actually, I had a little problem with imagining Hisana's character. I only knew that she was a loving person, but how to express it when Rukia was only her sister in-law. I'm glad to know that you didn't think the last chapter was a drama queen chapter. Lol. And yeah, Ichigo was already falling for Rukia, but being the logical one, he didn't want to confess it already. He'd need someone to choke him the truth before realizing it. _;

Roma88 – lol… you really flattered me with your review. That's the exact reaction I've wanted from my readers. And you described it very well… hehe… I guess, there'll be time when you will be in the middle of two handsome beings, but unfortunately… They wouldn't be Ichigo and Byakuya – sigh – I do wanted to be Rukia at that moment. Lol… J And yes, I was in hurry and I've been absent from writing stories for quite some time, I do apologize if you had difficulty in understanding the previous chapter. I'll read it again and I will make some correction whenever I could.

Luminous Snow;

Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky - I'm sorry I couldn't reply all your reviews. -_-;

thesecretfromzaft – Thanks for the idea, but if you noticed, I've used Toshirou's name before. Besides, I don't quite capable of writing another conflict in this story. J;

ruffy – lol thanks for you enthusiastic review. I had fun reading it. Hm… do you think Rukia would notice it? Well… hehehe… we'll see… we'll see… And of course if Byakuya brought senbonzakura along, there'll be no future chapter, coz Ichigo would be already… (you know)… lol;

Welcome to the Club for those of you who added this story into your favorite list:

youtubesam; dodus; twizzlers24; Tyrack Wolf II; kayleeh1994; SasuSaku007; thesecretfromzaft; and Liv007.

And another welcome for those of you who added this story into your story alert:

franziga; KrAzI JaY; Otta; Outer space-alien; thmarth; CharmedNightSkye; youtubesam; Djulien; Tyrack Wolf II; XLightningX; calliecature; and Llyssa-maiden.

Thank you for youtubesam who added me to his/her author alert and favorite author and dodus for added me to his/her favorite author

Disclaimer: Bleach is still belonged to Kubo-Sensei and the original novel is belonged to Holly Jacobs. But… I owned the plot in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 13

_Previously_

"_I think we should hear what Rukia wants." she said, now walking toward Rukia and freed her from both men._

"_After all," she put her hands on Rukia's shoulder, "this is her life. Right, Rukia-chan?"_

_Rukia couldn't be more grateful toward her sister in-law. She nodded. However, she didn't miss the twinkle in Hisana's eyes. It was as if Hisana was trying hard to suppress her laughter. Something Rukia didn't understand, because she didn't think that she found anything's funny right now._

"_I agree, Hisana-san. Rukia should decide whether she will stay here with me or return to Kuchiki House." Kurosaki stated, nodding toward the said woman._

_Byakuya nodded, "Rukia… what do want to do? Don't worry whatever your choice will be; I will still protect both of you."_

_Rukia looked up in confusion. "Both of us?" she repeated._

_Byakuya nodded. "Yes."_

_Rukia thought maybe Byakuya was saying about Hisana and her. So she didn't go any further._

_She looked at Kurosaki. He returned her gaze, and nodded. That deep scowl was still etched in his forehead._

"_I…" Rukia started._

* * *

Rukia kept glancing towards the two men. She didn't know what to do, or what to say.

Byakuya was her brother. She was sure he would help her to take care of her problems, including Kurosaki, if he'd really sue her because she broke their agreement. However, that also meant that Rukia showed her incapability in front of her brother. That made all her efforts become wasted. Once again, she used the Kuchiki name to take care of her troubles.

Rukia bit her lips unconsciously.

Meanwhile, with Kurosaki… all they had was an agreement. Kurosaki didn't really fall in love with her. Kurosaki didn't marry her because he couldn't live without her. Kurosaki needed to be a partner in his firm, and Rukia was just a stepping stone.

'No,' Rukia scolded herself, 'Not me. Any woman could do. He was desperate. And since I agreed to become his fiancé, and everyone believed it, he just got carried away. If it wasn't me but another woman… that would do.'

Rukia didn't know why, but she felt a pang of hurt when she thought like that. She tried to prevent the tears that were involuntarily pooling around her eyes.

She took a deep breath, and held her chin high.

Confidently, she walked towards… Byakuya.

* * *

Kurosaki watched his fiancé intently. He didn't know what's going through her mind. But he knew that she was thinking hard to make a right decision.

Somehow, Kurosaki was nervous. He was… well… afraid with what would, or rather, who Rukia would choose. Sure, they had an agreement. But he didn't know what they were talking about in his study room earlier. Did she tell him that they just had an agreement?

Kurosaki brushed that thought. No way, if she told her brother, the situation would worsen than this. He was sure that Rukia didn't tell Byakuya.

But that didn't mean that Rukia would choose to stay with him.

Kurosaki knew, deep inside, that if Rukia chose to leave him, he would be devastated. Not only because he lost the chance to become a partner. But…

At that moment, Kurosaki watched in shock as Rukia walked towards her brother.

* * *

"Nii-sama…" Rukia started, glancing at Kurosaki.

And Kurosaki was… dumbfounded. She didn't think her fiancé really looked at her.

Rukia would chuckle and giggle uncontrollably if only they were in a different situation.

However, she focused to her brother again.

Rukia took a deep breath; she looked her brother in the eye. The grey eyes she knew so well.

Then, she bowed deeply.

"I'm sorry Nii-sama. I wanted to stay here with Kurosaki. I am thankful for your concern. And I apologize for my selfishness, however…" Rukia didn't finish her speech.

Two strong hands held her shoulder.

"Enough, Rukia." Byakuya said.

Rukia straighten up. She looked at her brother.

"If that what you choose, I will respect that."

Rukia was relieved… almost.

"However, I have a question."

Rukia nodded.

"Did you decide to stay because of the baby?"

* * *

Kurosaki couldn't be more relieved when Rukia said that she chose to stay with him. Something warm was filling his vein. He felt he was about to smile, but he tried his best to prevent that.

He kept telling himself that he was glad because that meant he still had the chance to become a partner. And he was relieved because Rukia still remember their agreement. Nothing else.

"Did you decide to stay because of the baby?"

Byakuya's question took him off-guard.

'What baby?' Kurosaki thought.

* * *

It seemed like Kurosaki wasn't the only one who was surprised by that question.

Rukia was dumbfounded.

After a full minute, she finally managed to utter a question, "What do you mean with baby, Nii-sama?"

Byakuya Kuchiki, thought he may not show it, was struck by that innocent question. Before this, he was sure that the only reason of why Rukia suddenly decided to get married to that ungrateful lawyer was because she was pregnant. However, when Rukia asked that question, Byakuya started to doubt his own deduction.

Byakya Kuchiki was rarely made a mistake. Nevertheless, when it came to his sister, it was hard for him to keep his mind straight. Of course, no one knew this because he could put the Kuchiki façade all the time. Like what happened now…

"Nii-sama," Rukia called him again, no doubt waiting for his answer.

Byakuya looked straight to Rukia. He found honesty in her eyes. Even without doing that, Byakuya never doubt his sister.

Right, he was now in a troublesome condition. What should he do to avoid embarrassing himself by telling Rukia that he assumed Rukia was pregnant? It would also mean that he accused Rukia of being irresponsible. And that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Byakuya, we need to speak in private." a male voice interrupted Byakuya's thought.

He felt relieved, more or less, because he could avoid answering the question. But it was that brat who "saved" him…

* * *

Kurosaki closed the door behind him. In spite of not in his own house, Byakuya seemed in control and it was as if Kurosaki was the one who was invited, not the other way around.

Kurosaki cleared his throat before began, "So… let's straight to the point."

Byakuya glared at him. He was still silent.

If Kurosaki hadn't heard Byakuya's conversation before, he would have thought that this man was incapable in uttering a single sentence, thus he chose to mute almost all the time. But no, Kurosaki knew better that Byakuya was trying to intimidate and create an unfriendly atmosphere to make his companion nervous. But Kurosaki wasn't nervous - at least not because of Byakuya's actions. But he was nervous because of unknown reason. And he knew somehow, that the fact Byakuya had rejected his proposal was one of the reason on why he felt nervous.

"I agree," Byakuya finally responded. "However, I should tell you that I do not feel grateful because you were trying to save me."

Ichigo snorted, "I never expected a 'thank you' from you, anyway. Besides, I'm not doing that for you."

Byakuya raised his eyebrow, "I never say that you're doing that for me."

Kurosaki bit his lips to avoid snapping another imbecile words towards his future brother in law, if he wanted Byakuya to be his brother in law soon.

"Listen, I can have this kind of conversation all night. But I prefer not to, since I think we have more important thing to discuss."

Byakuya stared coldly at him. Kurosaki returned the stared with the same expression.

Suddenly, Kurosaki could smell a nice scent of coffee. And he knew right away what that's meant.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," this time, Kurosaki was snapped from his short trance and met the older man's eyes.

Kurosaki nodded, signaling that he was still listening.

"What is your purpose toward my sister?" Byakuya asked.

"I told you before." Ichigo said stubbornly, "I want to ask her hand in marriage."

Byakuya sighed sophisticatedly. He almost looked as if he pitied Kurosaki. Well… almost.

"I thought I've already told you that I decline your proposal."

"And I thought that I already told you that it is no longer a request, or a proposal. It is now merely a statement."

"Why do you want to marry her?"

Alright, Kurosaki had predicted that Byakuya would ask that. But the perfectly prepared respond was stuck in his tongue. It was the first time for him.

"At least not because of the reason you thought before,"

'Well, that's a nice dodge.' Kurosaki thought.

"And what do you know about my former thought?" Byakuya refused to give up to the younger bright hair man.

"Che," Kurosaki smirked, "As if your last question toward Rukia wasn't obvious."

Byakuya shut his mouth. He refused to say anything that may cause further damage toward his dignity.

"You thought that the only reason I want to marry Rukia was because she is pregnant, correct?" Kurosaki retorted him.

Byakuya still in his stance, not uttering a single word.

"Well… as you know now, Rukia isn't pregnant. And so, that is definitely not my reason to marry her."

Byakuya was still silent.

Kurosaki viewed this as a chance to deliver his already prepared-speech. "Listen, we may not seem like we are head over heels on each other. But I want to marry Rukia. I want to protect her."

Now, the last words from Kurosaki made Byakuya glared at him.

"Protect her from what, exactly?"

Kurosaki just shrugged. "Anything." he said nonchalantly.

"She is a grown up woman, she could take her own decision. Will you just become a good brother and let the two of us marry?" Kurosaki added.

Byakuya sighed. "I don't see any differences between you and the previous people who wanted to marry her."

Kurosaki was about to retort back, but Byakuya stopped him with his hand sign.

"Thus, I don't see any reason of why I should grant your request." upon seeing Kurosaki's expression, Byakuya added, "or statement."

"However," Byakuya trailed off, "This is the first time Rukia stood in for another man. That is why I…"

* * *

"Sssst… Rukia-chan, don't be too noisy, they could hear us."

"Nee-sama, you're the one who is speaking too loud."

"No I'm not, besides… it's not good to eavesdrop into others' conversation."

"But you're the one who told me to keep an eye on them."

"Exactly, an eye, not an ear."

"That's not making any much difference."

"Sssstttt…"

Rukia lost her balance when suddenly the wooden door opened. Fortunately, someone caught her arm and steadied her. Rukia gripped the tray with her hands and tried her best not to spill the coffee.

* * *

"Listened something that you like?" Kurosaki smirked.

Rukia glared at him.

'Now, I know why I felt a familiar feeling when Byakuya glared at me. It seemed, it runs in family.' Kurosaki said mentally.

"Byakuya-sama, Rukia and I were just about to serve some coffee for both of you." Hisana walked toward her husband.

Byakuya just nodded.

Rukia placed the tray on the nearest table.

"Ehm…" she fidgeted in her stance, "So… did you two sort it out?"

Both Kurosaki and Byakuya looked at her.

Rukia was even more nervous than before. "I meant… did your conversation go well?"

"I've been in a better conversation before," was Byakuya's answer.

Kurosaki, on the other hand, looked pleased. "There's nothing you should worry about."

Rukia looked up and met the amber eyes. Kurosaki nodded.

Rukia turned her eyes toward her brother, "Nii-sama…" she started.

"Escort me to the front door, Rukia. It's already late." Byakuya said.

Rukia bowed, "Of course Nii-sama…" then she added, "Thank you…"

Byakuya nodded stiffly, while Hisana smiled gently.

* * *

"So… not bad, huh?" Rukia asked Kurosaki when they were cleaning the dining room.

"I've been through worse." Kurosaki said smugly.

"Stop being too proud of yourself." Rukia scolded his fiancé. "Besides, what was that with 'the right time'?" Said Rukia, referring to Kurosaki's proposal before.

"It's the right thing to say at that moment." Kurosaki defended himself.

"According to you, yes." Rukia sighed, "It still surprised me that Nii-sama didn't ask Kageyoshi to beat you up."

Kurosaki just shrugged, then something came to his mind. He turned to face Rukia, leaned his back on the wall, and folded his arms. "So, heard something that you like back then?"

Rukia was stuttered, "I… was… I meant… I didn't hear much. We've just arrived when the door was suddenly opened."

Kurosaki laughed, "You're a bad liar, you know that?"

Rukia's face reddened. "How dare you…"

Rukia's embarrassment only made Kurosaki laughed even more.

Kurosaki stopped laughing after Rukia shot him a cold glare, and also a wet cloth toward him.

"Next time you're going to eavesdrop, don't bring coffee."

"Wha…"

"I could smell the coffee long before Byakuya opened the door."

Rukia closed her mouth. Defeated.

Kurosaki found she looked cute that way, but of course he knew better than to say it out loud.

"So…" Rukia started, "So... now they've known that the Ukitakes are the one who will arrange the marriage."

Kurosaki nodded.

"Nee-sama said she will contact Retsu-san tomorrow." Rukia informed Kurosaki.

Kurosaki nodded again.

Rukia sighed. Kurosaki raised his eyebrow.

"What is it now?" he demanded.

Rukia shook her head gently, "I just never thought that I will ever be able to make such a lie toward Nii-sama."

"Come to think of it, I am curious… Why?" Kurosaki asked.

Rukia looked confused, "Why what?"

"Why you're trying so hard to convince your brother like you did before?" Kurosaki asked gently.

He walked toward her.

Rukia was panic, suddenly the moment when they lips brushed each other came to her mind.

"Wha… what did you say before?" she stuttered, trying hard to make some distance.

"Why were you trying that hard to convince your brother that you want to marry me?"

"I…" Rukia stopped in track when Kurosaki stopped.

Something clicked in her mind, Rukia looked up with more confident and said to Kurosaki, "Perhaps… it is the same reason of why YOU're trying so hard to ask my hand in marriage from Nii-sama."

That statement surely shut Kurosaki up.

* * *

A/N: Well…. how is it? Like it? Too absurd? Too OOC? Tell me what do you think. I am gladly welcome any kind of reviews…


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hello guys… I planned to upload this chapter sooner, unfortunately I got a high fever so that for couple days I should get bed rest. Thus, I am so sorry that I updated late, again.

By the way, since there were few readers who said that I have to spice up my story, I have to tell you this (in case, there are more of you who think I make a predictable story, thus I need to spice it up). Firstly speaking, I do avoid having too much spice in my cooking and my story. The reason is, once your tongue tastes too much spicy food, it will be resistant toward the important spice. Same case here. I've planned to make a climax, hence… I don't want to add too many conflicts here because it will decrease the effect of the climax. Besides, I don't think I am capable of writing too much drama in my story. So, I'm sorry for those of you who expect more "spice" in my story. ^_^ I love how you all guys care about my story, though. It's nice to read all of your review.

I'm extremely happy because most of you thought that Rukia's last statement was great. I had fun writing about it. J

And I think I couldn't thank all of you enough. Oh my… I really really really lucky to have readers (and reviewers) like all of you. I would like to thank dodus-taichou (I'm not sure I know your fanfiction ID) for her amazing fanart. Really… she even promoted this story in devianart (just like what my dearest friend: falconrukichi did before) so that I got more reviewers and readers. Thank you thank you thank you… Oh, I copy the link of her amazing art in my profile. You are welcome to click it and please leave a comment for her if you can.

And for those of you who offered to help me with proofreading, I already have a beta myself, ksko81 (thanks for helping me in this chapter and saying my grammar is improved. Yeeeiiii) and I think the more people doing the proofreading, the later I can upload my story. Thank you for the offers, I do appreciate it. ^_^

Appreciation Corner:

Of course, my sincere thank you goes to those of you who had spent your time in reviewing my story:

near-note – Hhhhh….. Glad that you think so about Hisana. Of course, upon reading your review, I wouldn't change her character. Since Rukia was Byakuya's sister here, I think he will be more protective but less cold toward her. And I'm happy that you agree with me. Hehe… you gave me a detail review… THANK YOU! _ please enjoy more Rukia – Ichigo's interaction in this chapter… J

Luminous Snow – Hope this chapter will make your day too… ^_^ I'm glad you love Hisana too. She's rather hard to write, but I'm glad that few of you found Hisana was adorable.

thesecretfromzaft – Yeps… hehe… the way Byakuya's act was the one that I want to emphasize during the who-should-Rukia-choose. ^_^

ashezo – Yeiii… Nice to hear that you thought the previous chapter was funny. Like I said, I wasn't confident enough to write humor story. But let's see what I was trying to do in this chapter… J

sayap hitam – Well… hehehe… there is time for everything… J Keep reading, then you'll find out ^_^

LazierThanShika-kun – Your review is soo adorable ^_^ Hm… I don't know if you consider their interaction in this chapter is romantic or not. Let me know what do you think, okay?

falconrukichi – Of course Kurosaki had a good sense of smell, how could he smelled his father's antics if he didn't. lol… kidding… sorry… ^_^

Rukes – fiuuuuh… glad that you think they weren't OOC. Hehe… I know I know, I thought that Rukia was actually (always) smarter than Ichigo. Hehe…

Personal Riot – well thank you… your reviews always brighten my days too ^_^

Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky – Thank you for your understanding J

SunRises – Welcome to then… ^_^ There are a lot great authors here, I envied them for they can make such amazing stories… J

food lover – Firstly, don't worry about your review. I am open up to any kind of review, after all, that's your opinion and you're kind enough to share it with me. Of course, I would be glad if you still want to continue reading this story and moreover review it. I appreciate your review. It meant that you cared for my story and tried to make this story better. I'll be waiting for your next review then…

Jazzabell – Again, I am so sorry… that cliff hanger will still be hanged in there until the next upcoming chapters. Please bear with me –wink-

darklover – Geee thank you. Nice to know you also liked the ending

0namakiza0 – You know what they say about siblings. They are very much alike. Byakuya and Rukia always tried to make everything sensible, but they sometimes came up with a wild imagination. Lol

hime – Hello hime, did you finish reading till the last chapter yet?

anime-lover-2410 – Ohoho… glad that Byakuya here still got a lot of fans ^_^

kesu25 – Smooth? Oh… well… maybe I should have put more pressure on Ichigo during the conversation, but I pitied him. Lol… hehe… yea… I kinda love the eavesdropping scene too

youtubesam – you pointed a good point there. Action speaks louder than words. However, I should remind you that in the last chapter Byakuya finally agreed to let Kurosaki married Rukia because it was the first time she stood up for a man. If Kurosaki was the one who took the action, it would be pointless. I might sound to find excuses, but that was truly my reason. Hope you can accept it. ^_^

Roma88 – aaaaah… as usual. Your latest review was great. You really grasped the idea. Yes, it was predictable, because of course, we all know Rukia, aren't we? ;) And you really got it! The point I wanted to emphasize in that scene was Byakuya's opinion about the baby. Well.. Byakuya always believed that Rukia must have her own reason of having a sudden engagement. Hehe.. that's why, when she decided to stay, Byakuya thought that the only reason was because she didn't want to ruin the Kuchiki reputation (I always think that Byakuya was a self-centered individual. Hehe). And yeah… Ichigo might be a good lawyer, but he never had a lover argument like that before, so of course our Rukia would score more in their "lovey-dovey" conversation. ^_^

Craftycowsmoo – Well… be glad now coz chapter 14 is up. Hehe… thank you for your compliment. Glad that I can still keep them in character without messing the story. ^_^

otaku-drea or huecorukia – Yes, I can't never thank my friends who promoted this story in devianart enough for giving me more readers and reviewers. Thank you for being kind in reviewing my story. ^_^

Hellsive13 – I would gladly welcome you as my reviewers. I like your reviewing. It motivated me. ^_^ Nice to know that you enjoyed each chapter. And your compliment kind of made me blush. Hehe… And you're too kind to offer me your help. However, as I said before I had my own beta. But I would love to have your help in my other stories. If you're still willing to help. Btw, thanks for the comforting sentence. ;)

Gee-chan – Thank you for your sweet review. I can't help but to read it over and over again. You really flattered me there. ^_^ you know what? Actually I am speechless. I don't know how to reply your hilarious review. But let me try it. Firstly, there are actually a lot more amazing stories than mine, so that I am flattered to read your first sentences of your review. I hope you don't feel depressed anymore now. Not because of my story, but because you have overcome whatever it was. But I am happy to know that my story can help. And it was a great thing to hear that you can visualize the scene in your mind. I did that too every time I write a story. I wanted everything in details so that people can easily imagine the scene. ^_^ And I am so sorry to put Grimmjow into bad guy. Hehe… but he's kind of match the situation because he hurt Rukia twice in Bleach. I thought that he was the one who appropriate to become someone who caused Rukia's trouble. Lol… Next, let me know if I make the story too sickly romantic. Because it was not my style either. That is why I'm not having difficulty in making not-too-romantic scene, on the other hand I kind of not good in making a romantic-lovey-dovey-scene. Another reason why I am in Ichiruki shipper. Lol. And about your proposal… I would love to. It such an honor for me. Let me now if you didn't change your mind and we can talk about it. And about proofreading offer, as I typed in the beginning… I have a beta myself. But I appreciate your offer.

A man called E – Firstly, I'm not sure whether I understand this line "your english has driven my inner grammar Nazi to seppukku, but now  
he's out of the way" will you please explain it to me? And thank you for your compliment. ^_^

Monica – wooooo this is the first time someone's gave a rating to my story. Thank you… ^_^

Sae Arara – you got it ;)

kairi-Sparda – thanks for reading my story. I do hope that even this story is AU, I can still make them in character.

pinky – Thank you ^_^

gmn – Thank you for your enthusiastic review… ^_^

Welcome to the club for those of you who added this story into your favorite story:

buchielle; okamihana; kilose; otaku-drea; Thasken; StarMeetsSkye; wars; .Resort; XelaKitsune; ZIRS; and Greg3943

And thank you for those of you who added this story into your story alert:

buchielle; anime-lover-2410; 1blackcat; SunRises; Arsene Lupin III; teshichan; okamihana; otaku-drea; eatteresa; StarMeetsSkye; Starshine333; wars; oneangredwarf; Seductive Screamer; nghts1lk3r; Sae Arara; kairi-Sparda; and CrystalMoon23

Now for the ones who added me to their author alert, I would say thank you so much:

carapau; otaku-drea; nghts1lk3r; and kairi-Sparda

**Alert. I made a mistake. A big mistake. I forgot to mention some of you who I'd like to appreciate.**

My dearest friend: khfan forlife - I'm so sorry for a late reply review and for forgetting you earlier. Oh my God... How could I... Hm... well.. I'd like to thank you for your review...

SakuraMoon08 - Thank you for adding this story into your favorite story and story alert

AteneaB - Thank you for adding this story into your story alert

1crazedude - Thank you for your review. And you suggested something nice too... hm... we'll see in the next chapter, shall we? Also thank you for adding this story into your favorite story and moreover, for adding my name into you favorite author. Thanks a lot... _

Kiraa Satsuki - Thank you for adding this story into your story alert.

Disclaimer: almost forget to write it... but you all already know that the rightful owner of BLEACh is Kubo-sensei and the original plot belonged to Holly Jacobs.

* * *

Chapter 14

"Kuukaku-san, how are you doing today?" Kurosaki asked the one-arm lady who barged in to his office without even bother knocking at the door. The said lady brought along a picnic basket in her only hand.

Kurosaki knew, based on his experience, that Kuukaku wouldn't ask how he was doing that day, and it was a good thing because he didn't know what to say if she asked. Three weeks had passed since Kurosaki kissed Rukia, that also meant that three weeks after he met with Byakuya. However, his conversation with Rukia was still lingered in his mind:

"_Why were you trying that hard to convince your brother that you want to marry me?"_

"_I…" Rukia stopped in track when Kurosaki stopped._

_Something clicked in her mind; Rukia looked up with more confident and said to Kurosaki, "Perhaps… it is the same reason of why YOU're trying so hard to ask my hand in marriage from Nii-sama."_

"How am I doing today? Do you hear that, he asked me how I am doing today," answered Kuukaku. "Not good. Not good at all, Kurosaki."

Kurosaki didn't sure to whom she was talking to because it was just the two of them in the office, but since she answered her own question, Kurosaki thought that it was just a rhetorical question.

Despite only having one arm, she was an energetic woman. And Kurosaki wouldn't be surprised if she could strangle him right here right now if Kurosaki said something that insulted her.

The said woman now busied herself by taking bowls and plates from her picnic basket.

"Any problem?" asked Kurosaki.

"I have decided not to cross out Ganju from my will. You're right. He may be idiot, but he never did any crime. And after all, he is still my brother."

"Well, I'm sure he will be glad to hear that."

Kuukaku was a rich woman. She had her own company, produced the finest fireworks in whole Japan. She wasn't too old, but she kept insisting that it was better to make a will when she was still in good condition. Therefore, she didn't have to worry about her family quarreling over her fortune.

She always came every Wednesday, at lunch time, to change her will. Kuukaku never actually changed it, though. Kurosaki thought that their session was just her therapy session. She just needed someone to listen to her ranting, and Kurosaki was sane enough to not taking it seriously. So, while she complained about one or few things, Kurosaki enjoyed the lunch she brought.

"But I want to delete Hanatarou from my will."

Kurosaki reached out his notes and wrote down Hanatarou in it. Kurosaki was more than glad to let Kuukaku distracted him from his own problem. "Alright. Hanatarou is out. May I know why?"

Kuukaku offered him a plate of chikansushi, while kept talking. "Well, I heard that he complained about the way I run the company. He said that I am a control. Ha! Me? A control freak? Please…"

And so she went on with telling Kurosaki about reasons telling her being a control freak is absurd. Kurosaki just listened to her. Nodded in the right moment, then he started to eat his lunch.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Kuukaku-san, but I must tell you that this chikansushi is very delicious."

She stopped talking, and smiled wildly. "Oh, I'm sure you will like it. Miyako's chikansushi is the greatest ever. She never told me her secret ingredients, though…"

Secret.

Kurosaki wished he knew the secret between Rukia and his relationship. What was going on between them? If he didn't know any better, he would have thought…

"Kurosaki, are you listening to me young man?"

"Ah… sorry… I was daydreaming. What was that you're talking about?"

"I was saying that Kaien is lucky because Miyako is a great kitchen queen, and knowing that you're not bad in kitchen either, I said that any woman whom you married will be lucky too."

"Actually, I already have a wife to be."

* * *

Why did he tell that? Besides his colleagues, he never told anyone else. Not even to his family. And that reminded him to call his father and let him know about this. As much as Kurosaki hated to do that, their wedding invitation will be sent out this week.

Damn. He didn't want to cause a scene with his family. He could ignore his dad, but not his sisters.

How could he explain his marriage with Rukia to his family when he didn't understand it either? He was supposed to be happy. Besides, he would have a marriage he always wanted. Rukia knew the purpose of this wedding. He would marry a woman he could never hurt. After all, it was impossible to hurt someone who didn't love him.

Despite being relieved with that though, Kurosaki felt even more restless, almost upset. Even though he didn't know why.

"Well… well… who would have guessed," Kuukaku smirked. "You let me come here once a week yet you kept that news from me until now? Who is she?"

"Do you happen to know the new shop in this square, Shirayuki Design? The owner is Rukia Kuchiki. In a near time, she will be Rukia Kurosaki."

Pronouncing Rukia's new name made Kurosaki wondered whether Rukia would use his surname. After all, "Kuchiki" was a noble name. Maybe she wouldn't change her surname. Besides, if they were divorced later, she didn't have to change her last name again.

That thought made Kurosaki even more depressed.

Kurosaki decided not to think about Rukia's last name, instead he focused himself toward his conversation with Kuukaku.

"We will be married in the following weeks. A simple and semi-formal ceremony, but I hope you can come…"

"Do you invite me to come because you're hoping I will add your name in my will?" asked Kuukaku while laughing hard.

Kurosaki tried his best to look annoyed. "It's against the ethical code. Besides, we both know that even if you add my name in your will, you will delete it even before you sign it."

Kuukaku clapped her hand to her thigh. "Oh… you think you know me."

"I guessed I do know you, Kuukaku-san." Ichigo smirked.

"You are so sure of yourself." She snorted.

"No, I am so sure about you."

"So, what do you think you know about me?" Kuukaku bent forward.

"Despite your regular ranting about your family, especially your brother. You still love them."

"So, why do I come here once a week to change my will if I do love them?"

"Because, you enjoy our session." Kurosaki smiled and intertwining his finger while saying that.

Kurosaki knew that their relationship was beyond normal client-lawyer thing, so did Kuukaku. But Kurosaki learnt a lot of things from her.

"Is your fiancé aware that she will have a big-headed husband and because of that he can't even pass the door?"

"Maybe that's why she arranged a garden party."

"I definitely have to meet your wife. So, where's my invitation?"

"In your mailbox, or soon it will be in your mailbox."

"Huh. You better do that. Or else, I'll tell Miyako not to share her recipe with you again. Ever."

"You sure know how to get anything that you want. I have to write down your address immediately and send the invitation."

"Yeah, yeah… do what you have to do," Kuukaku's smile widened.

."And about deleting Hanatarou from your will?" asked Kurosaki.

"Just make the draft, and the decision will depend on my mood next week." Kuukaku started to put off the plates and the bowls back to her picnic basket. "And I better have already received your invitation at that time."

"I will make sure you do."

Kuukaku did something that was unusual in their former meeting. She walked toward Kurosaki and patted his shoulder. "You deserve happiness. Remember, when you love someone, you will be able to go through any kind of troubles. You two could do anything… when you love each other."

"Thanks, Kuukaku-san."

Kurosaki watched the older woman left his office.

_When you love someone._

That sentence kept repeating in his mind.

But love wasn't a part of his relationship with Rukia. Nevertheless, he had to admit that these three weeks was a greatest moment he ever had.

They had their own activities. Kurosaki still the one who cooked, but Rukia was willing to help. They went home together, had their dinner while watching the night view. As simple as that. Nothing special. They prepared their dinner and shared about their day.

Kurosaki would listen to Rukia, telling him enthusiastically about her new projects. On the other hand, that girl would also listen to his new cases and how he handled them. They continued this conversation while washing the dishes.

After that, they would sit in the living room while working their own project, or sometimes watching TV.

It was so simple.

And every night, he would escort to her room. Said 'good night' to each other in front of her door, and then got inside their own room.

The wall wasn't thick enough to hinder Kurosaki listened what happened in the room next door. The wall wasn't enough to avoid Kurosaki to feel that Rukia was there…

Every night Kurosaki went to bed, and dreamt… about Rukia. About small stuffs. In his dreams, there were no worries about their relationship and the truth beyond their marriage. No worries about his own career. Just Rukia and him.

Love.

_When you love someone, you will be able to go through any kind of troubles, _said Kuukaku before.

Kurosaki got everything he wanted from Rukia, except that. Except love.

And that thought made him felt uncomfortable.

* * *

Rukia crawled on the floor to measure the receptionist room in Seireitei Firm. She had made a sketch about the room and Ukitake had agreed upon seeing her idea. Rukia wanted to start decorating this room soon.

Decorating is a part of the job that she loved the most. To watch the room intently, designing what style will fit the most, and then to see the realization of her design… it was the kind of magic she was working on. Rukia saw a movement from the corner of her eyes and looked up. She saw a one-arm lady descended the stairs, bringing along a picnic basket.

"Who was that?" Rukia asked Tatsuki when the said woman left the firm.

"Oh, that's Kuukaku-san. She was the reason of why you'll be having lunch with me instead of Kurosaki. She always comes on Wednesday afternoon to make some changes in her will."

"I don't think you should tell me all of this. About a special relationship between lawyer-client, something like that."

Maybe Kuukaku was the reason Kurosaki cancelled their lunch. Kurosaki didn't explain it to her. Rukia didn't ask him either.

"Oh, don't worry. There is no such thing like special relationship. Kuukaku-san tells everyone who'll listen. And that's what they do. Kurosaki… just listens to her ranting. She kept deleting the name from her will, then the following week she would say that she didn't want them to be deleted from her will. And Kurosaki just listens to it. I think they haven't made any significant change in her will up to now. That woman only wants to talk about that. She said that we are her weekly therapist."

"Kurosaki is very kind,"

Damn. There were a lot of good things about Kurosaki, and Rukia's list about that kept overflowing.

Despite his messy office, Kurosaki kept his house clean. He was a good chef. He helped doing the housework. He listened to his clients. Rukia didn't ever see him kicked a dog either.

She hoped Kurosaki did that, kicked-the-dog thing. At least, it would give her a reason to keep an emotional distance.

If Kurosaki really were an ice man, it would be easier to ignore the… well, anything that she felt for him. No, Kurosaki was definitely not an ice man – he was so kind. Rukia smiled when imagined how Kurosaki will react if he listened to her thought now. That tough guy wouldn't like it at all. Since he kissed her that night, Kurosaki never did any emotional approach toward Rukia. It was so sweet, because he respected Rukia.

Too sweet, thought Rukia while letting the measure-taped rolled in.

Yeah. Rukia was glad that Kurosaki just touched her once. And it was no more than a brush on their elbows.

They went home at night, had dinner together, shared their stories, and spent most of the night by working, and sometimes watching the TV in separate chair, without brushing each other.

That's what Rukia wanted. She convinced herself for the hundredth times already.

"You know," said Tatsuki, "Kurosaki has changed a lot since you two are engaged. He… I don't know, becomes more open up to others. You're good for him. And I think, he's good for you too. Lately, you can smile more often."

Rukia stood up and moved the ladder near the door. She wanted to measure the small window above the door. The glass of that window was already cracked a bit. She wanted to know whether she could change the window.

She spent a lot of time to design a new receptionist area, and she wanted everything to be perfect, including the window. The window glass was a kind of antique glass and had a wavy motive. Rukia found that unique. She knew she could count on Urahara to make the replacement.

Rukia climbed the ladder to reach the window.

"Hello there beautiful. Need some help?"

Rukia looked down just to face Renji Abarai, Kurosaki's co-worker, who kindly offered to bring their lunch.

That guy wasn't being too nice toward Tatsuki. He offered to bring her lunch, reluctantly. And Tatsuki responded it even more reluctantly. When Rukia asked Tatsuki what was going on, the usually cheerful receptionist was silent.

Rukia planned to find out about it later. Right now, she just wanted to enjoy her bentou.

Rukia looked at the red hair man who stood near her ladder. "Thank you, but everything is fine."

"Well, hurry up, have your lunch."

"Give me a few moments." Rukia responded.

"What she wanted to say is, Renji, go back to your cave and don't return here, ever again." said Tatsuki coldly. "After you give us our lunch, of course."

"Don't listen to her, babe," Renji butted in, ignoring Tatsuki. "How about you break up with Kurosaki, and I'll show you what a gentleman is?"

"And who is the gentleman is, Renji?" asked Tatsuki sweetly. "Besides these bentou, I can't see any single clue that you have more that you can give to a woman."

"Besides, where can you find another man better than Kurosaki?" Rukia added while standing on top of the ladder.

"You're looking at him, right now," said Renji.

Rukia smiled toward him, finally noticed that all of his acts weren't for her purpose, instead… all of this was for Tatsuki's. "Oh, Abarai-san…"

"Renji," he corrected.

"Renji," Rukia repeated obediently, while continued measuring the window. "You are a truly gentleman, but I have already been with Kurosaki now. If I didn't have a fiancé, I would definitely look for you."

"That's what happening in this world. You used a man to buy you your lunch, and then you crush his hopes. Just like that."

Renji looked at one of the bentou he brought. "I think I should be satisfied with this bentou. This bentou has always been my favorite. During these past few years, there are a lot that has changed, but I feel like I am going along this phase along with it. To be more mature, you can say it like that. There was one time when that kind of rejection will disappoint me."

"Oh, really?" Rukia chuckled hearing the redundant words from Renji.

"A poem for bentou… yeah, that is the only thing that you can do, Renji." Tatsuki grumbled.

Rukia started descending the ladder, and Renji was offering his hand. "Come on, at least let me prevent you from falling from that ladder. If I can't wint your heart, at least give me a favor to save your neck. Besides, you really have a beautiful neck."

"Oh my God…." Tatsuki hissed.

Rukia was about to take Renji's hand when Kurosaki roared, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Hey, honey." said Rukia, proud of herself because she remembered to do the lovey-dovey things in front of his colleagues. She saw her fake fiancé descending the stairs in a rush. "I've just measured this window and ready to have a lunch break."

Rukia asked Kurosaki to have a lunch today, just to give stronger impression in front of Kurosaki's colleagues, Rukia said to herself. But he said that he already had another appointment. That's why she received the bentou offered from Renji.

"Do you intend to break your neck?" Kurosaki snapped. "Get off from the ladder, Rukia."

"I'm here to catch her if she falls, Kurosaki," said Renji, he still had his hand stretched out to Rukia.

"That bentou lover is trying to catch her," mocked Tatsuki.

"Just offering some help," responded Renji.

Kurosaki's scowl was deepened. "Get your hand off of my fiancé."

"Kurosaki, you sound like… jealous," said Renji, didn't even notice the killing intention from his coworkers. "The ice man is jealous? Oh my… maybe we should change your nickname."

"I would love to help you doing that. Let's begin with your habit of checking out with the wrong woman." Kurosaki shoved Renji and offered his hand to Rukia.

"There's never going to be a wrong woman. I always choose a perfect woman, and your fiancé surely is perfect. Except for a small detail, she made a wrong decision by choosing you, not me."

"Rukia, get off," said Kurosaki.

Rukia ignored Kurosaki's hand and started to descend the ladder. "Don't talk to me like that. As if I am your servant. I am capable of climbing this ladder."

"It's not climbing it that I am worried about, I just don't like the idea of you falling from this ladder." Kurosaki held Rukia's back, causing her to stick to the ladder. It was impossible for Rukia to descend the ladder on that position, needless to say to fall from it.

"I am a grown up woman, Kurosaki." snapped Rukia.

What is the meaning of Kurosaki's I'm-Tarzan and you're-Jane attitude?

This is not his character. Just another side of his act in their little drama. Kurosaki wasn't jealous, even though he looked like it. Kurosaki was really good in acting, Rukia was sure that he could be succeed if he wanted to be an actor. Because, to be honest, Rukia was almost believe that Kurosaki indeed was jealous.

"You are my fiancé, and it is my duty to protect you."

"Protect me? This is what you called protecting me?" Kurosaki might act it out, but Rukia didn't. This caveman attitude was upsetting her.

"Yes. And what do you think it is?"

"Babysitting, that is!"

"Oh," said Renji. "It seemed that I don't have anything left to do here. I think I will put your bentou here and I will have my own bentou in my office, my fine shelter."

"Oh… shut up your mouth, Renji," said Tatsuki.

"Come with me," Kurosaki dragged Rukia towards the stairs to his office.

"Stop ordering me around."

"We need to talk."

"I agree. But after I have my lunch." Rukia took her bentou. "I am starving, and you need to calm yourself down. I can have lunch with Tatsuki, and you? Well… you can…"

"Alright… alright. Besides, I have another appointment." Kurosaki cut in, "We will have a talk tonight."

"Okay."

"And Rukia," Kurosaki said gently… too gently for Rukia's favor.

"What?" asked Rukia, realizing that Tatsuki was paying attention to every single word they said.

"Stay away from Renji,"

"You can't tell me what I should do or not."

"I am your fiancé, and I will be your husband soon, so I have rights for doing that. I am not allowing you to hit on another guy."

"So, according to your definition, sharing bentou is hitting on?"

"It's not just a bentou, he was trying to flirt with you."

"To make Tatsuki feel jealous."

"Me?" Tatsuki shrieked. "Renji wasn't trying to make me feel jealous. Making me crazy, maybe, but not jealous."

Kurosaki laughed and then continued without even looking at Tatsuki. "You must be kidding. They hate each other."

"You heard that?" said Tatsuki. "Even Kurosaki knows we hate each other. There is no way Renji was trying to make me feel jealous by checking out on you."

"Renji wanted you to think like that… that he doesn't like you. I think he is trapped in his own game, and trying to make you feel jealous because he likes you… very much."

"The point is, stay away from him," snapped Kurosaki to Rukia. "If you want bentou, I will buy it for you. Even better, I will make it for you, and after you taste my bentou, you wouldn't want a bentou from other guys."

There was a cheerful tone in Kurosaki's voice, and Rukia realized that they didn't just talk about bentou.

"According to our agreement, I won't taste your bentou… never."

"Maybe you can taste it if you ask," said Kurosaki.

"But I don't want your bentou, and I would never want it." Okay, maybe that's a lie. Kurosaki's bentou must be delicious, Rukia was sure about that.

"Kurosaki, you don't own me, you can't just command me like that." said Rukia flatly. "And you can keep your own bentou for yourself."

"Well, we'll see."

"Yeah, we'll see."

Kurosaki walked towards the stairs and ascended it, and Rukia could hear him when he mumbled about bentou all the way.

"Come on. We should find a nice spot in the park to eat our bentou, after that you can explain to me what it was about." said Tatsuki, almost dragged Rukia toward the door.

"You can't just leave your desk like that." Rukia didn't want to explain anything to Tatsuki because she didn't understand either.

Bentou?

"This is lunch time. There'll be no appointment for the next few hours. Let's go."

They crossed the street; Tatsuki still grabbed Rukia's hand while clutching the bentou with another hand. She nodded toward the first bench they saw.

"Talk." demanded Tatsuki.

* * *

A/N: Alright… so… guys, what do you think? Tell my by reviewing please…


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hello everyone… Sorry for making you wait. Here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy this story… And oh, I'm so glad to know that most of you liked the jealous Kurosaki. I was nervous, I'm afraid I made him out of character by acting like that. ^_^

Appreciation Corner:

As usual, I thanked all of you who have spent your time in reviewing my story. Allow me to say that I really really really love your reviews. I'm not trying to be nice by saying that your reviews motivate me to update sooner and write better, because it is true…

pamianime – Yeah… Jealous Ichigo was hilarious to write ^_^

Personal Riot – Tee hee… I'm feeling lots lots better now ^_^ You gave me a very enthusiastic review. I love that. Hope you enjoy the Ichiruki interaction in this chapter ^_^

huecorukia – Here is the new chapter. Hehe… would you be someone who told them about that, because they needed help in that department.

near-note – Hello there. Actually, that was the second time of Renji appeared in this story. The first one was during the Ukitake's party where Kurosaki announced his engagement. And you're right about Kuukaku. She was just a usual character. Actually, Kurosaki started to question himself of why he told others about his marriage when he intended just to keep the marriage for his colleagues and family. And Renji won't be a bad boy. Don't worry ^_^ Ahhh… about Rangiku. I have already given her a role in this story. She didn't appear much, but she played an important role too in Ichiruki relationship. ^_^

LazierThanShika-kun – Hello, hope your blackberry is okay now ^_^ And I've revised the last chapter. Yeiiii… Hope I don't make the same mistake again in this chapter. Lol. ^_^ And you know Kurosaki, he would do anything to delay telling Isshin that he was about to get married. Hehe… poor Isshin.

SunRises – After quite some time in deep thought, I think that Renji wasn't the only person that acted like a child. Kurosaki did too. But no one dares to tell him that he was acting childish, right? ^_^

ashezo – Thank you for the information. I haven't revised the chapter though. Sorry… feel free to let me know if I made some mistakes again. I will definitely revise it later. ^_^ And I'm glad knowing that you love the jealous Ichigo. Hehe…

buchielle – Ehehehe… could someone tell Ichigo already that what he felt was jealousy? Lol… The wedding? Hm… do you think it will happen?

Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky – aha… you know my friend, a secret is hilarious because it is a secret. Lol… hehehe… You are very much welcome to imagine things. Hehehe… don't let it go too wild, though. Lol :D

1crazedude – Uh oh… hm… I don't know whether you will consider Ichiruki's interaction "tonight" was something "good". ^_^ And about the argument, I think that whenever they have a quarrel, even for something sooooo trivial, it's nice to watch and it made me smirk. That's why I want to show some quarrel in here. :D

Cherryblossom snow – Thanks for your double reviews. :D Yes, I am indeed planning something, but I don't know whether you will think that my plan is kind of absurd or something. Just let me know, okay? PS: Don't think too much about the whole bentou thing, Rukia didn't understand it either. lol

eatteresa – ehehehehe… and here goes the next drama :D

A man called E – Damn right. I was writing the last chapter when I suddenly felt hungry. Lol. It seemed I wasn't the only one who was affected by the whole bentou thing. ^_^ Yeah, Renji with his hot headed and brainless head would be a total crack pairing along with Tatsuki and her temper attitude. :D

Gee-chan – Hello there. Though we chatted a lot in DA, I haven't replied your review. I'm so sorry… -_- Now, about your review… thank you… thank you. I never imagine that a lot of readers will like this story, and the idea of Ichigo being a lawyer and stuffs. Like I said, this was one first AU story. I'm glad that I chose this storyline. Applause for Holly Jacobs and her wonderful novel :D And about Urahara. Hm… I'm still thinking about a nice role he can play here. I did mention him, but to be honest I haven't put to much thought on that one. And about Ulquiorra… since you gave me a wonderful offering, I'll make his appearance in the later chapter. It was short, but he was hard to write, so I hope you don't feel disappointed. ^_^

Hime – Uh oh… you don't need to check everyday. I usually update the story once in a week. And usually in Monday or Tuesday. :D And it's nice to know that you love this story :D

0namakiza0 – Ahahaha…. Why, couldn't you stand Tatsuki and Renji together? Lol. And Tatsuki was an observant character. That was why I gave her the role of suspecting something. But no… you can feel relieved because she didn't suspect anything like you suspected before :D

thesecretfromzaft – I think I want to give a try of Kurosaki's bentou too ^_^ Hehehe… you know, sometimes it's hard to decide whether Kurosaki was just acting out or not. He's hard to read, except for Rukia. But sometimes, Rukia was overanalyzing something so… ^_^

darklover – Thank you… I'm glad you like it. ^_^

gmn – Aaaaawww… thank you for such a nice review. I'm glad that you love it and even don't care if it is predictable. You're very nice. And you're right, this chapter will be chalk-full of emotions relieved just like you said, but I don't know whether you will consider it good or bad ^_^

falconrukichi – Ehehehe… like I said, Ichiruki's trademark is their hilarious sometimes pointless arguments. Lol :D

snowywhite – Here is the new update, hope you don't mind to review it too ^_^

dodus – Yei for the ladder-scene ^_^ I started to think that Holly Jacob's novel was written for ICHIRUKI fan. Lol

saiyan prince1 – Again, thanks for your compliment. I think there are great stories in this site, you just haven't found them yet. Fortunately for me, you found my story. ^_^

mitsuishi – I'm so sorry if the last chapter was short. I think this chapter won't be too much different too. I'm having this annoying writer block. Hope it will end soon so that I can write a longer chapter. ^_^

StupidMe – a late review from you? Mind? Me? Never. Hehehe… Yeah sista, me too craving for a certain carrot top. ^_^ but if he chose Rukia, then it's okay for me. I could never ever compete with that raven shinigami. Lol. And I'm glad you like the bentou talk. And yea... if I will put the title for my last chapter, I think "bentou" will be appropriate :D

Roma88 – Aaaah… finally… I read your review. It always amuses me how you can conclude everything in the right place. Yeah, Ichigo was acting like a caveman and I'm glad to know that you thought I did a good job on that one. And about the irony, hehehe… Rukia could catch Renji's hidden objective easily, because it was obvious. Well… at least for her. I'm relieved to know that I made a right choice of including Rukia-doing-her-job in the last chapter. I never thought that someone (you) would appreciate it. :D Oh, before I forget, the Urahara thing. He did have antics that no one could ever compare. Lol. I'm still portraying how to make his debut in this story. Hope I can make a good one. Till next time ^_^

kaoru240 – I like reading your review, so please feel free to review my story. And as I said before, I don't have enough confidence to make some lemon scene. Maybe in the other stories. ^_^ Hope you're okay with that.

Thank you for those of you who added this story into your favorite story:

soulraven98; renee18; Hiona01; fionamoto; Starshine333; Rima Touya-Rose; RoxRocker90; Red6; ; The Blue Mask-cara; kaoru240; and Mello's-Dark-Chocolate

And also thank you for those of you who added this story into your story alert:

IT RIO; snowywhite; windstrail; The Blue Mask-cara; kaoru240; XxStrawberry PrincessxX; and cappychan

And for those of you who added me into your favorite author and author alert, I can't tell you how flattered I am. Thank you so much…

buchielle; saiyan prince1; and The Blue Mask-cara

**Disclaimer**: It's obvious that I don't own Bleach. Kubo-sensei does. And the original storyline belongs to Holly Jacobs

* * *

Chapter 15

"Talk." demanded Tatsuki.

"There's nothing I can say. We've just had a small lover's quarrel. He just felt jealous toward Renji."

"There's more than that. What about the 'bentou' conversation?"

"Our lunch."

Tatsuki sighed in desperation, "Come on, Rukia, I thought we are best friend, or at least we'll be one. We share lunch, share stories, but you never told me about your dates with Kurosaki. Even though I understand completely about that. I mean, Kurosaki always keep everything for himself, and if he asked you not to tell anyone about your dates, I won't blame you. But there's something wrong here. I'm not stupid, you know?"

Rukia thought about how she could tell Tatsuki about their relationship without mentioning about their agreement. "We…" she started, Tatsuki chewed her lunch slowly, nodding her head to encourage Rukia.

"We are facing a problem in defining our relationship. It seems that Kurosaki sees himself as a dictator, as a boss. Meanwhile I see it as a mutual relationship, and this relationship has to be built based on trust. How could he think I was hitting on with Renji Abarai? Oh, Renji is actually a nice guy…"

"Ha!" Tatsuki exclaimed.

"Right. But he is not Kurosaki." Rukia opened her bentou and started her lunch.

"Wow… you really feel it, don't you?" Tatsuki said.

"Feel it?" Rukia asked. Confused.

"Love. You're really in love with Kurosaki, aren't you?" answered Tatsuki cheerfully.

Rukia choked by her salad. Love?

Oh… right! It can't be! But she couldn't say that to Tatsuki, right? So… she decided to give a respond with, "Maybe my mistake, my biggest mistake, is that I'm not sure what he feels about me."

Tatsuki almost snapped her chopsticks, "Rukia… come on. Any fool can see clearly what he feels about you. Do you think he would be rushing after you like before if he didn't even care?"

"Maybe he just did that for his own favor."

"Or maybe he has a crush on you just like you do."

Crush on him?

'Do I have a crush on him?' Rukia thought.

Had a crush on Ichigo Kurosaki?

Rukia wasn't sure. She wasn't even sure of anything after this mess happened. One time she was just trying to save her business, the other time she was engaged with a man who didn't love her and vice versa.

Wait, the part of _she didn't love him back_ felt awkward. No… not awkward. It's completely wrong.

Love.

She couldn't fall in love with Kurosaki, could she?

Besides, they hadn't known each other for a long time.

"Rukia?" Tatsuki asked the silent girl slowly.

"Hm?" Rukia responded, looking right at Tatsuki's eyes.

"You love Kurosaki, don't you?"

Love. Did she love Kurosaki? Her logic wanted to say no, but her heart shouted a different answer. Even without an inner battle, her heart was already win easily.

"Yes," whispered Rukia, ever so gently as if she just wanted to say that to herself. "I think so. Loving Kurosaki changes everything."

"Yes, love does it all."

Rukia Kuchiki loved Ichigo Kurosaki, her fiancé and soon to be husband.

And loving him changed everything.

* * *

"Rukia?" Kurosaki called out while opening the front door that night.

Rukia knew he would be coming home, but not this early.

She turned around from the sauce she was stirring a while ago. "Diner will be ready in a few minutes."

"You cook?"

"Yep." She wanted – No, she needed – to do something. Anything. And the only thing she could think of was cooking. "I know that you do most of the cooking stuff, but I can cook too. Moreover, people said that my teriyaki sauce is great."

"It smells good," Kurosaki agreed.

An uncomfortable silent filled the kitchen. Rukia couldn't stand that, so she turned around and started stirring her sauce again. Stirring the sauce was far much easier than had to face Kurosaki. She knew what she had to do, and she knew why she had to do that, but she didn't want to do that. She wasn't sure whether she'd be able to break her own heart.

"How if you change your clothes first?" asked Rukia without turning around and looking Kurosaki right at his amber orbs.

"Alright." Rukia heard he walked away, and then stopped. "Rukia?"

"Yes?" Rukia watched her sauce intently, asking whether she put too much paprika into it. There's too much ugly green spatter in her sauce.

"I'm sorry about today."

"No, never mind that. But we need to talk."

'That ugly green spatter,' Rukia thought.

The green paprika could be stick in her teeth. She had prepared for tonight's dinner, but this green paprika wouldn't help her plan.

Rukia didn't need to turn around to know that Kurosaki was stiil there, waiting. It's easier to worry about the paprika rather than to worry about him.

"Alright," finally Kurosaki said. "Let's talk."

"No. Not now. Later." Rukia was preparing their last dinner, and then she'd do what she had to do. She did that because she loved Kurosaki. "Just change your clothes, and then we'll have dinner, after that… we'll talk."

"If that's what you want."

"That's exactly what I want."

What she wanted? No… that's a total lie. She didn't want anything from any of this. What she need? Perhaps. But what she really wanted was…

'No,' Rukia scolded herself. She shouldn't have that thought. It's just a fantasy, just a wrong imagination which had nothing to do with her real life.

Rukia had planned this night just like Kurosaki did during their engagement night.

She might not take Kurosaki to have a romantic dinner on the Yacht, but she prepared a delicious dinner, opened a nice bottle of wine, and prepared their table on their balcony. She wanted to end this relationship as smooth as the beginning. Maybe that was weird, but that what she wanted to do right now.

* * *

When Kurosaki finished showering and changing his clothes, Rukia had prepared their dinner and was about to serve the teriyaki. The wine was as cold as ice, so was her heart. But she welcomed the coldness she felt. When this feeling was gone, Rukia knew that she would hurt inside. Deeply.

"About today," Kurosaki started after he sat on his chair.

"No," said Rukia. She knew what she had to do, but she tried her best to hold it as long as she could. "Just taste my teriyaki first."

Rukia served the teriyaki and waiting. Kurosaki tasted it and said, "You're right. Your teriyaki sauce is great. It's delicious."

"I added wine in it. Just to make the taste stronger."

It's lame. Rukia knew it. What she really wanted to say was, '_I love you, idiot. I want to marry with you. A real wedding. I want to live my life with you and loving you all my life._'

But Kurosaki didn't feel that way. For him, she was just a business partner. Rukia couldn't have a fake marriage, because loving Kurosaki made this fake marriage hurting her. She chose to break her own heart tonight, rather than had to let it crumpled and shattered little by little day after day. And that's what exactly would happen if she stayed with a man who didn't even love her.

Kurosaki ate his teriyaki, not noticing Rukia's inner battle.

"Did you prepare all of these alone?" asked Kurosaki when he swallowed his last meat.

"Yep. Everything."

"I'm impressed."

"Glad to hear that."

It looked as if they didn't have anything else to talk about. They pretended they enjoyed their dinner, even though for Rukia it felt like sawdust.

Rukia looked at the bay. It was easier than had to look at Kurosaki.

Rukia loved him.

She didn't know when it was started. She wasn't even sure why all of this was happening, because she never intended to fall for him. But she did.

Rukia played with the ring in her finger. In a few minutes, this ring would be taken off of her finger and returned to the rightful owner, Kurosaki. One day, this man would find another woman. A woman whom he loved and this woman would be the one who wore this ring. This woman would be the one who would go to Irish with Kurosaki, to fulfill the old promise.

"Rukia, I want to apologize about today," said Kurosaki, interrupting Rukia's thought.

"You don't have to. I just want you to know that I didn't hit on Renji. I would never do anything like that to you," answered Rukia.

"I know. I can't explain why I did the thing I've done before. I just can say sorry."

Rukia had thought about how to do this "thing" a whole afternoon. She knew Kurosaki wouldn't let her go that easily. Kurosaki needed her… at least he needed to marry someone. Any woman could do that. So, rather than telling him that everything's over, she had another idea.

"We need to talk about this marriage," said Rukia. "The wedding date is approaching, and we haven't finished our prenuptial contract. I think today is a perfect example of why we need that agreement. We need to write everything, every little thing, in detail."

"I have made some notes since we've started."

"Same with me." Rukia took a piece of paper from her jeans pocket. "I've started making a list of anything that we have discussed before. I'm not a lawyer, but my list is clear enough."

Rukia took a deep breath, and then started, "Rule number one – what yours would always belong to you after this marriage over. And vice versa."

"I think it already conclude everything," said Kurosaki.

"Oh, no," said Rukia. "You said it yourself that we need to write _everything_, and I think we need more than jus a simple basic rule. Rule number two – there will be no "our" property. If something breaks and needs to be replaced, the one who breaks it will have to buy the replacement and after that the replacement will belong to the one who bought it after the marriage is over."

"Rule number three –"

"Rukia, I think we don't have to mention it one by one," said Kurosaki, he sounded upset.

"Oh, but we have to do that," said Rukia convincingly, and she kept on mentioning about things they had been agreeing, then started to add some more. "Rule number 28. Kurosaki is responsible of throwing off the garbage. If he couldn't come home sooner to do that, he had to tell Rukia verbally to ask her doing that."

"Rukia, that rule can't be added into our agreement. Of course if I can't do that, you should help me doing that." this time Kurosaki sounded more than upset.

Rukia planned to start the fight, and it worked. But it didn't satisfy her enough.

"I don't agree", Rukia snapped. "You said we need to write down everything. And I want _everything_."

"I don't want to write down that I have to have dinner with your brother once a week."

"You should know each other better," said Rukia.

Kurosaki growled, "Rukia… what you need to do is just ask, and I will definitely come. You don't have to write it in our prenuptial contract."

"But you are the one who insisted of writing down everything. We don't love each other, and we don't have anything to do with love commitment or something like that." Saying those things sure made Rukia's heart shattered even more. But her Kuchiki façade helped her hid it.

Rukia forced herself to continue. "We have been friends, or at least that's what I think until now, but you are right. Everything needs to be written."

"Including the part of putting my laundry in laundry basket?" asked Kurosaki.

"I tripped on your towel."

"That towel was in the bathroom."

"I was cleaning the bathroom. Bathrooms have become my responsibility," said Rukia.

"Oh yeah, another small term in our agreement. Which number?"

"Seventeen, I guess. You want me to check it out?"

"No. I think you don't have to write down about the housework into our contract."

"Well, you clean the house and cook, and we take turns in cleaning the kitchen, because it is…"

"I don't need reasons, and I'm tired of adding these terms and agreements into our prenuptial contract which supposed to be just simple." Kurosaki drank his wine and put it back with such a force that startled Rukia.

"Don't you see that there's nothing simple in this situation?" That was the meaning of all the ridiculous terms and conditions Rukia made. Kurosaki didn't realize how this situation had become complicated… at least for Rukia. Marrying with a man she loved, but didn't love her back – couldn't be more complicated.

"We can make it simple if we just let it be."

"Maybe I don't want to let it be," Rukia cut in. "Maybe I don't want this situation become simple. Maybe I want this marriage to succeed. And if we can make it succeed by having a prenuptial contract I will do that."

"I don't understand you," shouted Kurosaki, harsh.

"I know," Rukia said sadly. And she didn't intend to explain it to Kurosaki.

"Alright. You want to add new rules? Unimportant ridiculous things? Fine… let's see what happened with Abarai today. I want to add a rule in our contract. No hitting on another guy."

"I didn't hit on him," Rukia snapped back. "He just used me to make Tatsuki jealous."

"No way. They hated each other."

"You said it before and you are wrong. They both want to make you think like that."

"You are crazy and you are trying to change our conversation. I want to add that rule."

"Fine. But I haven't finished with my rules. Rule number, oh, I don't know which number it is, but every Tuesday we will have lunch in MacD."

"What?" asked Kurosaki, Rukia stopped. "You included MacD into our prenuptial agreement? Rukia… that was totally ridiculous!"

"And golden weeks," said Rukia, ignoring Kurosaki's statement and the hurt she felt inside her chest. "We haven't discussed about where we will spend our holidays."

"I'm not going to divide the holiday with my family or your family in our agreement."

"And Disney World," said Rukia, still ignoring kUrosaki. "I want to go there. In spring. You don't write anything. Start writing. In spring, we will visit Tokyo Disney Land, of course."

"Rukia, I don't want to write it down." Kurosaki threw his notes and pen on the middle of their table and crossed his hands in front of his chest. "It's done."

"And I want you to write you won't drunk and lose your foot. And even if you did that, I would never use that reason to leave. It…"

At that moment, Rukia realized that she was crying. She didn't want to cry.

"What is this all about?" asked Kurosaki, his voice was gentle.

"I can't do it, Kurosaki. I'm sorry." Rukia let her tears rolled down her cheeks and consentrated on her words. "I think I can do this. But I can't. I tried to start a fight, but I don't want to end it like this. It looked like a nice idea this afternoon, but not now. I just can't marry with you. This is my fault. Just say it to them, that you've tried – and indeed you've tried – but I just being insensible. I am insensible. I have packed my clothes."

"You have packed?" asked Kurosaki. "What is this? This is how you show it what you mean? If that so, I don't understand."

"I… I have to go. That's the only thing you should understand."

"Rukia."

"Listen, Kurosaki. We can't even agree in what we should write in our prenuptial contract. How could you expect that we will be doing just fine in our marriage?"

"It's not the same thing."

"It is the same. Basically, we are just strangers."

"Strangers? You have lived with me almost a month. I know things about you. I know you cried when you watch old movies, and your favorite movie is _Heaven Forest_. I know you like to have your wine as icy cold not just cold. I know you love to watch the sun set, and you love the seagulls even though I think they are no more than just a bunch of flying mouses."

"They are pretty," whispered Rukia.

"I know you love your family. I know you are independent and strong willed. I know that you are a good interior designer, and because of that I know Shirayuki design will be success and developed."

"It's because of you and your promotion. But aside of those things, and no matter how much I thank you for what you did to me, I don't think our marriage will work. You know a lot about me, but there are things that you don't know, and I think you won't know about that forever."

"You can teach me."

Rukia shook her head slowly. "No. There are few things that cannot be taught. And I've learned a lot about you to know that you aren't a person that likes to be taught about something. When Juushiro-san told that you need something to balance in your life, you felt insulted."

"I have plan. It doesn't mean that I want to make my career as the center of my life forever. It just I have to… do something. I have to redeem my mistake. And after that, after I reach my goal I will reduce my work load and concentrate on my family."

'Redeem his mistake? What does it mean?' Rukia thought, but she kept that thought aside.

"When will you reach your goal, Kurosaki?" Rukia sighed. "I know you have your life planned well. And I know that I'm not a part of that plan. I'm just a stepping stone that you took to get what you want. And Kurosaki, I realize that I can't just be your stepping stone."

Rukia's heart was broke. Rukia swore she could feel the fragments in her hearts. Was it possible to die because of bleeding due to a broken heart? She would find out later, after she finished what she did here.

"I'm leaving," said Rukia.

"I don't want you to leave."

"But I have to. If I stay, if I'm still in this fake engagement, we will end up hating each other."

"I can never hate you."

"That's what you say now, but you can hate me. You will hate me. I have packed, and I'm going to leave."

"Rukia, please don't go." Kurosaki started standing up from his seat and reached Rukia.

Kurosaki thought Rukia would take a step back and avoid him. He was surprise when Rukia put her hands on his shoulder and forced him to sit back.

She bent down a little, and kissed him. Gently.

"I'm sorry."

She put the ring on the table.

Kurosaki was frozen. He looked at the ring, and then Rukia's figure… retreated from his sight.

Kurosaki was still sitting in his chair when he heard a door opened, something rolled on his floor. Another sound of the door.

He could hear Rukia's footsteps in his living room. And Kurosaki prayed that she would never open the front door.

But she did. She closed the front door gently and Kurosaki knew… He knew that she didn't only leave his house. She left his life. She left him alone. Rukia Kuchiki had left him, Ichigo Kurosaki, alone.

And the worst thing was… he didn't do anything to stop her from leaving him.

* * *

A/N: Alright, so I haven't receive the feedback from my beta. I will revise it later when she sends me the document. Anyway… I'm still struggling to write the next chapter. It won't be uploaded anytime soon, but I try my best not to keep you waiting.

Thanks for reading my story and reviewing it… ^_^

PS: Started from next chapter, I will upload this story in both and in Deviantart. You're welcome to review in both sites.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Okay everyone… here is the new chapter. First of all I have to warn you: most of this chapter is my improvisation. And trust me, I tried so hard to illustrate Isshin, but I came up with this… I hope my Isshin isn't OOC. And please, please remember that Kurosaki Ichigo here is 28. So, he'll be more mature than he was with 15. Another information I should tell is that I plan to make this chapter a penultimate chapter. So yes, I will end this fiction in Chapter 17 (notice the 17 in my penname?). Hope I don't disappoint you all with this chapter.

And this chapter was beta-ed by: Gee-chan. Thanks for the help _

Appreciation Corner:

Per usual, I would gladly thank all of you who have spent your time in reviewing the last chapter. I'm so sorry if I am late in replying your review. And I'm sorry if my review reply aren't satisfying -_-:

Luminous Snow – Thanks for the double reviews… :D You're the first to review the last chapter.

thesecretfromzaft – Hello, hope you don't mind that I still delaying of revealing Kurosaki's feeling. ^_^ and thanks for the compliment… :D

saiyan prince1 – you have a good analysis back then. It was almost the same I was thinking. Hope this chapter met your expectancy. :D

Romance Without Words – I will… don't worry ^_^

near-note – I'm so sorry if the last chapter made you sad… And yes, the realization on her own feeling would be the turning point of this story… And about Renji, don't worry… hehehe… I kind of like his antics too. Lol

khfan forlife – Ahahaha… don't worry about being late. I understand. Besides, you gave me double reviews. Woww…. I'm glad that you still like the last chapter even though our favorite character was in a deep trouble and not mention the last chapter was a little bit… angst. Thanks for all the info and the pictures. They are nice… :D and oh, how about your story?

falconrukichi – Guess what? You're right about the difficulty in writing this chapter. But the immediate good response from all my reviewers spurted my energy and imagination, so that I am able to upload this chapter today. ^_^ and the talk with you during the "bored-working-hour" sure helped me a lot. Thank you very much. :D

0namakiza0 – ahahaha… indeed, Kurosaki made us feel frustrating upon seeing his lack of effort. But don't be too hard on him, he just… well… such and idiot in love department. :D

sweetieebunny – another Indonesian friend I met in this site. Hope you like this chapter too. :D And I think you can give me more advice since you had gone through the similar experience once, that if you don't mind… ^_^

lavenderhorizon – Thanks for all the alert and favorites. And of course the review too… :D

kurukurupa – Well well well… looks who is eager to see this upcoming chapter. Lol… don't worry… like I said, I will finish this story. It's one chapter left. So, hope you can bear with me

SunRises – I hope you can forgive me because this chapter would be lack of Ichigo's own actions…

pamianime – wow… I never thought that the last chapter can cause a deep feeling like that. Thank you… :D

teshichan – Well, can't wait to see what your opinion after this chapter. Do you think Ichigo still deserved to be loved by Rukia?

LazierThanShika-kun – Ahahahaha… I like your style. Yeah… Berry head was frustrating, right? He could fight well (in this story in court) but he couldn't do anything to fight for his own love. Er… right, he hadn't realized that yet. Lol… and oh, about Toshiro, I did mention him once. Saying the he was Rangiku's cousin. I think I wouldn't be able to give him more role or appearance in this story, I'm so sorry…

Sae Arara – Yeah… you're right. ^_^ At least Rukia realized that she's in love. :D

ruffy – Ooooh… no wonder that I lost your review in the last two chapters. I thought that you started to feel bored in reviewing this story. Lol… no worries though, I got triple review from you. Now… now… how should I say it? About Byakuya's mistake… hehehe… glad that you like it. It's a rare occasion seeing him making such mistake, right? And I'm glad that you like the jealous Kurosaki. Yeah… he was an overprotective being. Just not realizing why he was overprotective. ^_^ Ohoho… a girl can dream, but an author still have the rights. Lol… Don't worry… I won't let you wondering too long of what action will happen between those two. :D

Gee-chan – I'm glad that you loved the last chapter. And you surprised me, I'm not good in writing angst, but then you said that the last chapter almost made you wants to cry… Uh oh… you flattered me back there. And thank you so much for your help in proof reading this chapter. I feel more confident to upload this chapter. :D Can't wait to see your doujin ^_^

dodus – Thank you… you're the first who pointed out about the kiss. Yes… the second kiss was different from the first one from many things, who initiated it first, what's the meaning behind it, and how it lingered in each others' mind. :D

snowywhite – Aaaawww… you're so kind… I would definitely wait for your review. Ahahaha… actually, it was the first time someone actually imagine the flying mouse. Hahaha… Kurosaki sure had suck in romantic things. Lol. And yeah, the tension in the last chapter was tense and all, but since you're okay with that, I think you'd be okay with this one too.

Sam – Thanks for the compliment, and yeah… I'm suck in grammar and spelling. The last chapter was uploaded without being beta-ed by my beta. J

A man called E – Aahahahaha… sorry for mentioning food again. Lol… hehehe… I'm glad that you're still hunger for more chapters. :D I promise, no more food in this chapter ^_^

gmn – Thanks for understanding… Rukia needed that for this point onward… You'll see why. ^_^

Personal Riot – Oh my God… I didn't think that the last chapter would leave such deep impression like that. Thanks for your wonderful review, I am able to upload this chapter faster than I imagined before. :D Enjoy…

buchielle – I didn't mean to make the last chapter a sad one, but I think it came out like that. L I'm so sorry… I can guarantee that Rukia would change her mind, so please just read this chapter and tell me what do you think of it. ^_^

Ichiruki95 - Yes, I agree that it was so sad reading her leaving him, but it has to happen…

darklover – of course… we all hope that would happen. But allow me to dramatize the process ^_^

ScarletRain94 – Thanks for reviewing… here comes the new chapter… ^_^

The Blue Mask-cara – Well… Ichigo must have his own reason… we'll see that now (err… perhaps)

StupidMe – I'm sorry if I kind of rushing everything in the last chapter. I didn't do it intentionally. I just kind of thinking that it was absurd to let them went through another week or month without noticing what they felt. And Rukia, being the feeling here, should just realize it first. J And yes… I agree, both of them are dense. Even in Manga and Anime. Lol

1crazedude – Wooowww…. You brought up a good point there. Yes, Rukia will still design his office. What do you think will happen? Let's figure that out together. I have few imaginations running wild in my head about that. Even though I have decided on a particular plot, please do not hesitant to tell me your analysis toward their relationship now… :D PS: I'm glad that at least one can make an ice man froze like that ^_^

pinky – thanks dearie… hope you still up to read this new chapter. ^_^

StarMeetsSkye – Uh oh… it's hard to answer right now. Your questions are really crucial to write the new chapter. Thanks for helping me out. And about the answer… hm… that's for me to know and for you to read in this and the next chapter J

kaoru240 – I can feel your frustration toward Ichiruki in your last review. And yeah… it indeed made you want to strangle both of them for ignoring the obvious :D

anime-lover-2410 – Jealous toward who? Yeah… Ichigo needed that, though. He thought that Rukia would always be there, but he didn't consider her feeling. Serve him right. :D

Starshine333 – Yeah… nice term: bittersweet kiss. That's what I intended to show. That Rukia's heart also broke when she cut their engagement. J

xbleachfanx – thanks for reviewing… glad that you like the story, even though the last chapter was kind of angst.

Cherryblossom snow – Yeah… you realized that, how hard it will be for Rukia to design his office now? What do you think she'll do? J Hoho… this is the first time I heard the term "bad" in a good way. Lol

mitsuishi – hm… I don't know whether this chapter really lack of Ichirukiness, lol. What do you think?

Next, Thank you for those of you who have added this story into your favorite list:

saiyan prince1; sweetieebunny; lavenderhorizon; kurukurupa; anika103; Himiko Areess; SnowyIceBunny; BadAyka; and fairytail3695.

And also thank you for the alert toward this story from:

Romance Without Words; sweetieebunny; lavenderhorizon; kurukurupa; lalg01; Anyone But Sasuke; Himiko Areess; KurukiXV; SnowyIceBunny; Kat-san; BadAyka; mitsuishi; Darkshinigami16; kayleeh1994; brendabond; anchoviesx7; and Part of Youth.

The last but not least, thanks for those of who have flattered me by adding me into your favorite author and/or author alert:

sweetieebunny; lavenderhorizon; kurukurupa; lalg01; StarMeetsSkye; kaoru240; mouny;

**Disclaimer: Kubo-sensei owns Bleach, and Holly Jacobs still rich (maybe) from her amazing plot in the original novel.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

Kurosaki didn't know how long it was, but then he heard something that sounded like a car coming toward his condo's direction. Kurosaki didn't dare to raise his hope, but he listened to that sound intently.

The car stopped. Then he heard the car door open and then slam shut. He rose from his seat and almost ran toward his living room, he turned the door knob and opened the door.

"Ruki…" His voice trailed off…

Ulquiorra was about to knock at the door when suddenly the door opened in front of him. The familiar orange head was coming to his view, and he shouted something like,

"Ruki…"

Ulquiorra raised his eyebrow. His face remained stoic even though deep inside he was confused upon seeing the always-held-his-composure Kurosaki looking at him as if he … lost his trial. And that was nearly impossible.

"Won't you invite me in?" Ulquiorra stated.

Kurosaki blinked once, and then twice. He was as if he just noticed that he had a guest in front of his door. Years in court had taught him to hold up his composure no matter what happened, and this moment wasn't an exception.

Crushing down his own problem, he motioned Ulquiorra to come in and closed the door.

"So, what brings you here?" asked Kurosaki, already back to his usual tone and expression.

Ulquiorra didn't answer right away, instead he put down several books or magazines he brought earlier on the coffee table. He looked around the living room and listened intently to any sound. As if he was expecting something or rather… someone to show up.

"Oi, did you hear me?" Kurosaki snapped.

The said man remained stoic and he pointed to the pile of books and magazines.

"Nel asked me to deliver it to your fiancé, she said that your fiancé hasn't chosen the wedding dress and some decorations needed for your wedding."

Kurosaki sat himself on his usual couch and let out a weak, "Oh."

"And I believe that Nel told me that you two live together, but as I can see now, you're alone here."

"Yeah." Kurosaki replied.

His companion still stood there in silent, wondering what was going on with the house owner.

Ulquiorra wasn't the type of man who made friends easily. Not that he ever tried to. He enjoyed being alone. Nel was an exception. But marrying Nel, meant that he was also marrying her whole family. And Juushiro never let any of them be absent in their usual family gathering. Ulquiorra came late during the party where Kurosaki announced his engagement, thus he just heard from Nel about Kurosaki's fiancé.

Truth be told, Ulquiorra didn't care whom Kurosaki would marry. Nor that he wanted to know about others' personal life. However, they met often and both of them were the type of person who liked to keep everything for themselves and weren't chatty people. They matched, because they respected each other.

So because of that Ulquiorra couldn't help but ask.

"She's gone, right?"

Kurosaki just shrugged, "Since when do you pry into other's business?"

Ulquiorra shot him a cold glare, "Since you look like dead meat like this."

Kurosaki gave him a dirty look. Ulquiorra didn't budge a bit.

"I'm not a detective for nothing, Kurosaki." Ulquiorra stated, taking a seat in the long couch.

Kurosaki didn't say anything. He closed his eyes. "Yes, she's leaving."

"And you didn't pursue her. Why?"

Kurosaki shrugged again. "I don't know. I'm not sure."

Ulquiorra stood up. "Well then, don't do anything you're not sure of doing. Use your head, Kurosaki. Think what you really want. If you think you can let her go, then be it."

"Yeah." Kurosaki responded, still not moving from his stance.

"I'm leaving now." Ulquiorra stated.

"Schiffer," Kurosaki started.

Both men looked at each other, Kurosaki was about to say something when Ulquiorra beat him.

"I know, don't tell Nel yet."

Kurosaki nodded. "Thanks." He muttered that word.

Ulquiorra nodded then left.

* * *

Rukia parked her car in Karakura square, she locked it and then dragged her travel bag with her toward Shirayuki Design. Tears had stopped falling from her eyes, but her heart was still stinging in pain. She needed to do something. Anything that could distract her from this pain.

She was just a couple steps away from her store when she realized that someone was sitting on the chair just outside her store. He was about the same age as Urahara, but taller.

Rukia gave him a slight bow before she unlocked the glass door.

"Oh, you're the owner of this store, aren't you?" the man stood up from his seat.

Rukia smiled warmly, "Yes, I am."

"I hope you don't mind me sitting here? It looks so comfortable, so I can't resist myself. Haha…"

Rukia shook her head politely, "I don't mind at all, but excuse me I have to get in."

"Aaah… you open your store at times like this too? Wow… you must be a hardworking girl, then!"

Rukia, who just took a few steps inside her store, was about to respond the statement when she noticed (after she turned around) that the man had followed her inside her store. Rukia was startled.

'He could be a burglar.' Rukia thought.

Strangely, she didn't think that the man was a bad guy or something, even though his sloppiness gave her an uncomfortable feeling.

Looked like he noticed Rukia's uneasiness, because he said "Oh… I'm sorry. I was so rude to invite myself into your store."

He was about to reach the door when Rukia said, "It's okay. The weather outside is rather cold, you can warm yourself here for a moment."

Rukia cursed herself mentally of why did she say that. However, she started to turn on all the lights in her store and even served the man a cup of tea.

'At least, I can distract myself for now.' Rukia thought.

"Oh… you don't have to do this actually," he said when Rukia put the cup on the table.

"It's fine," she answered. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but what are you doing at such an hour here? It's very unusual."

He took a gulp on his tea and said, "I just arrived in this town. I used to live here. And used to take my family for a walk to that square," he motioned to the Karakura square.

Rukia nodded, sipping her own tea.

"I raised my family here. The same place I lost my wife." He continued.

Rukia could hear sadness in his voice. "I am so sorry to hear that."

He gave her a comforting smile. "So… let's just say that I just reminisce my past, when I noticed a new building I haven't seen before. And moreover, it has nice chairs just outside its door. Who knew I would meet with the owner herself."

Rukia smiled.

"Well… as for me, I'm wondering… why do you open your store at this hour?"

Rukia was a bit dumfounded.

'How should I answer that question? If I say this is my working hour, he might think I'm weird and he will stay here for a while. I don't mind it, but I'm really tired. But I can't just say that I live here.'

"Ah…" Rukia started. "I don't usually open the store at a time like this. But… there are piles of work that I need to do, so I decided to finish them tonight."

Rukia was satisfied with herself.

'Since when am I'm good at lying?' Rukia mentally scolded herself.

'Yeah… since I got engaged with a crazy plan of Kurosaki.' Rukia added bitterly.

"Young people nowadays, they sure have strange ways to distract themselves."

Rukia was taken aback by that statement.

"Wh… What do you mean by that?"

Her companion looked at her and chuckled, "Oh, I'm sorry. I just remember a delinquent boy I called son. He keeps blaming himself, and the way he tries to fill the empty hole in his heart is by working."

"I understand." Rukia said softly, not even realizing she said it out before the older man gave her a confuse look.

"I mean… I understand the reason your son does that."

"Oh, do you?" He looked enthusiastic.

Rukia nodded, "He just needs to do something. Anything. To prevent him from the thing that hurts him so much. He doesn't care what he does, as long as it takes his time and his mind away from that sadness."

"Is that what you do now?"

Rukia looked at her guest, and then shook her head slightly. "I'm different. I do this because I have to. I know that someday I'll have to deal with the consequences of my own mistakes, but I just want to delay it first. Right now, I just don't want to think about it."

He nodded. Rukia didn't know whether it was because he understood what she said before, or because he was buying her reasons.

Before he could ask anything about what Rukia had done wrong, Rukia felt it was best to ask about his own problem, or his own child's problem.

"So, why do you think your son…"

"Overworks to distract himself?" he finished it for her. Rukia nodded.

"Young lady, I am his father. Even so he tried his best to conceal his true feelings by acting cold and look like he doesn't care of his surroundings, I know better than that."

Rukia nodded again.

"You are a good father." She whispered.

The man smiled, "Oh… I don't think my son will agree with you."

Rukia raised her eyebrow in questioning.

"Ahahaha… let's say, we have a very unique way to show our affection. But I'm sure that I've trained him well so that he can dodge all my attacks all the time."

"Attacks?"

A red light started to appear. 'He's not too normal, then. What kind of father attacks his own son?' Rukia thought.

Luckily, she could cover her surprised expression under her façade. But unfortunately, she said the 'attack' word out loud.

However, the man in front of her didn't seem awkward or anything else. On the contrary, he happily explained about how he kicked his son every morning and every time his son went home. Rukia was more and more sweat dropped upon hearing that.

Deep inside, she pitied the boy whom this man torture. It's a wonder why social workers hadn't notice there was a child abuse in his family.

"But right now, I'm happy to know that he finally found someone who can stand him." The man continued.

Rukia glanced at the clock on the wall. Almost midnight. And this man looked like he was eager to tell her about the good news of his son. A good news of which Rukia was sure she didn't want to hear about right now.

"He is going to get married."

Jackpot! The last thing Rukia wanted to hear now was anything about marriage. Damn…

"Oh, that's a good thing." Rukia heard herself say those words.

Just a few weeks with Kurosaki made her capable of being a good liar, thought Rukia.

"Yeah." The older man nodded. His smile grew wider. "At last my idiot son can think of something sensible like marriage."

Rukia was silent, and kept looking at her tea cup as if there's something interesting there.

The older man kept rambling about his son, while Rukia's mind kept wandering about the event that happened previously.

"Ehem…" he cleared his throat.

Rukia looked up and saw that her guest was staring at her.

Rukia gave an awkward smile, "I'm sorry." She wasn't sure why she said that, but she had a feeling that his companion felt being ignored.

"No, it's okay. I just asked you whether you have married or not?"

Rukia felt a pang of sadness in her heart.

She shook her head slowly, "No, I haven't married yet."

'I was about to get married with a man who doesn't even love me, though.' She added mentally.

"Ahhh…" he nodded repeatedly.

"But you've found your love one, I see." He said, surprising Rukia.

'Am I that obvious?' Rukia thought.

Despite the hurt inside, Rukia found herself smiling upon remembering her ex-"fiancé". "Yeah. Yeah… I guess so." She managed to say.

"I hear a 'but' there." Her companion responded.

Aside from his rather… antic appearance (polka dots-full bright colors- shirt), he seemed like a very good observant.

'Maybe, pouring your heart out into a total stranger is not too bad.' Rukia said mentally.

"You're right." Rukia started, "I found my love, but sadly he doesn't love me back."

Rukia bit her lower lip, trying hard to conceal her sadness and to suppress the tears that threaten to fall again.

"Are you sure about that?"

Rukia flashed him an angry glare, but just for a split second. She lowered her head again.

"Well, young lady. Love is a beautiful thing, and not everyone is lucky enough to feel it. I have found my love, and she completed my life. Even after she died."

"You love her very much, don't you?" Rukia asked. 'That's sweet.' She muttered to herself.

He gave her a genuine smile, "Of course. I even made a big poster of her and pin it in our living room."

'Errr…. Okay, that's definitely not sweet, that's creepy.' Rukia thought.

"My children tell me that I'm crazy for doing that,"

From the look of Rukia's face, she definitely agreed with his children.

"But love makes you do the craziest thing."

Rukia was speechless, confused with this split personality man.

"Have you told him that you love him?" he asked her.

Rukia shook her head lightly.

"You should." He continued, "Maybe he's just too stupid to realize his own feeling."

"He's a smart man." Rukia defended him.

"Oh, you don't know how the smartest man can be an idiot when it comes to love. Tell him. Let him know."

Rukia was silent. She couldn't utter a single word. She couldn't even think straight.

Her guest suddenly rose from his seat. "I think I will call it a night. I'm sorry for bothering you."

Rukia rose from her seat and shook her head, "No. It's okay. It was nice to talk with you."

Then she gave him a genuine smile, the first genuine smile she could muster since today's event, "And I'm sure you're a good father." she repeated the same phrase she used before.

His eyes sparkled upon hearing her words.

"You're a very nice young lady, eh…?" he asked.

"Rukia. My name is Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia said, bowing a little.

"Called me Isshin then Rukia-chan…" He gave Rukia a wide smile.

Rukia could feel her spine ran cold. She knew that name… She knew it and she was sure she was right.

It felt like yesterday the first time she heard Kurosaki say it.

"_My Father's name is Isshin. He lived in Sapporo along with my twin sisters…"_

"Goodbye now, we'll meet again sometime, third daughter." Were his last words before he started running toward the parking lot. Leaving Rukia dumbfounded.

'So much for pouring my heart to a stranger,' cursed Rukia mentally.

* * *

Someone was knocking or rather pounding at his front door. Kurosaki opened his eyes lazily. 6 A.M. Who was in their right mind to pay a visit at this time of the day?

Kurosaki took his pillow and tried to ignore the cracking sounds coming from his front door.

5 minutes later, Kurosaki found himself dragging his feet toward the front door, because whoever was behind that door, sure was persistent. They didn't bother to stop pounding the door.

Kurosaki cursed his bad luck. He didn't think, or rather he didn't want to think, that Rukia was behind the door. No, he had buried that hope deep inside himself. He didn't like the feeling, but it was better than raising his hopes just to crush it when he found that it wasn't his petite raven "fiancé".

Kurosaki unlocked the door and turned the knob. As soon as the front door opened, something, or rather someone was flying toward him.

"IIIIIIIIICCCHHHHIIIGGOOOO!"

'Oh, SHIT!' cursed Kurosaki who couldn't avoid the contact between his face and his father's foot.

'What a morning!' he muttered while trying to stand up.

However, Isshin's foot was right on his stomach now, forcing him to lie down on the floor.

"You begin to become a softie, Ichigo. Just a small attack like that and you can't avoid it? Ckckck… I don't remember raising a weakling like you." Isshin said smugly.

Kurosaki's vein popped up. His father was always able to give him that effect.

Kurosaki twirled Isshin's foot and threw him across the room.

"Are you crazy, old man?" He almost shouted, "Who in their right mind would wake someone up at 6 AM and then kick the one who open the door? You could hurt someone, what if it wasn't me who opened the door but Ruki…" his voice trailed off.

He suddenly lost his mood to fight with his own father. He just stood up slowly and then made his way toward the kitchen.

Isshin noticed the sudden change in his son's mood. He followed his son slowly toward the kitchen.

"When did you arrive, dad?" Kurosaki asked while preparing coffee.

Isshin dragged the chair to sit on, but Kurosaki snapped, "That's Rukia's chair. Don't sit there. She'll know if anyone sits in that chair…"

Again, he didn't finish his sentence.

However, Isshin didn't look as if he noticed. He just took another chair to sit.

"I arrived last night." Isshin answered Kurosaki's first question.

Kurosaki served the coffee, and then took his usual seat. He sipped his coffee slowly, but couldn't tear his eyes from the chair Rukia always sat on.

He didn't realize it before that a lot of thing had changes during Rukia's stay. At first, he felt a little bit uncomfortable having someone else in his house. He used to live alone. But now, after Rukia was gone… he couldn't help but feel as if something was missing. Something, or rather someone important was missing from his house. And it made the house not as homey as before.

"So Ichigo," Isshin startled him from his daze.

"When will you tell me you're going to get married?" Isshin gave him a goofy smile.

Kurosaki tried his best to swallow his coffee without chocking; he gave his father a scowl for asking that question while he sipped his coffee.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kurosaki said.

Isshin's smirk widen, "Ahhh… so you want to keep it a secret from your own father, huh? But don't worry Ichigo, Daddy won't ask you about what you two have done. Living together under the same roof, sharing the same bed, sleeping under the same blanket, holding on to each other every…"

"BRUAK!"

Isshin didn't have time to finish his sentence because Kurosaki's fist collided with his face.

"Ugggh…. My nose… my nose…" Isshin whined.

"Serve you right, old man!" Kurosaki snapped.

Isshin excused himself to fix his nose in the bathroom. Meanwhile, Kurosaki took his time looking at the bay, thinking about the last night event.

Kurosaki couldn't sleep well that night. He kept thinking about Rukia in her small store. He couldn't stop himself from hoping that maybe she would come back, just like she did when she finally accepted his proposal.

Kurosaki was so deep in his thought that he didn't notice that Isshin was already entering the kitchen. He looked at his son, and realized something.

"So, tell me, Ichigo," Isshin started, taking his previous seat. "I don't see any sign of a woman in this house. No shampoo, conditioners, facial wash, toothbrush… or any woman stuff in bathroom. And surely, nothing in this house. What happened?"

Kurosaki was about to answer when Isshin cut him, "And don't say that you don't have any idea of what I am talking about, because I know for sure that you are about to get married."

Kurosaki shut his mouth closed.

Isshin waited. After few moments passed without a word, he took the liberty to speak again.

"You know Ichigo, I love your mom. I still love her until now." Isshin said.

Kurosaki looked up and met his father's eyes. He saw no emotion, but inside he felt confused with this sudden change of direction.

"She is the best thing that ever happened in my life," Isshin continued, not noticing Kurosaki's guilt inside.

"And I killed her." Kurosaki said darkly.

Isshin watched his son intently, "Aaaah… I see that you haven't recovered yet. How many times do I have to tell you that it was not your fault?"

"But it was!" Kurosaki said coldly. "I was the one who killed her. If it wasn't because of my carelessness she wouldn't have…"

Isshin smacked Kurosaki's head. "Don't be such an ungrateful brat!" he snapped.

Kurosaki was surprised.

"Dad," he started. "Why… why didn't you blame me? Why didn't Yuzu and Karin blame me? It would be easier that way."*

Isshin snorted, "Why blame you?"

"Huh?"

"If I were to blame Masaki's death on you, Masaki would get mad at me. It's not anyone's fault that Masaki died. It's just that the woman I fell in love with… was a woman who could die protecting her son."

Kurosaki was silent. He was dumfounded by the sudden-wise father in front of him.

"And don't forget," he continued. "You are the guy the woman that I love gave her life to protect."

"Dad…" Kurosaki said.

Isshin sipped his coffee slowly. "So stop with your ridiculous act of forcing yourself to work, even avoiding your own family. I don't blame you. No one blames you, because you didn't do anything wrong, at least about Masaki's death." Isshin stood up. "Now, I don't know what happen between you and my third daughter…"

"Third daughter?" Kurosaki cut.

"Yeah, your wife to be, remember?" Isshin smirked.

"Dad, I'm not sure there'll be a wedding." Kurosaki stated as a matter-of-factly.

"Why…? Oh my God…" Isshin took few steps backward, away from Kurosaki.

"You… ehem… have a different sexual orientation?" Isshin shouted, pointing his finger to Kurosaki.

'Talking about a wise father,' Kurosaki thought while giving Isshin a cold glare.

"NO…. Masaki…. I'm so sorry… I couldn't raise Ichigo well. He…"

"BUAK!"

"Can you not make your own crazy assumption just this once? You ruined the moment." Kurosaki said after kicking Isshin.

"Then what? Why will there be no wedding?" Isshin insisted.

"Because she left me!" Kurosaki intended to shout it, but what came out was a soft whisper. A bitter whisper.

Isshin stood up, knowing from Kurosaki's look that he was not in a mood for his antics anymore.

"What happened, Ichigo?" he asked.

Kurosaki shook his head. "I don't understand too. She just said that she couldn't marry me, and then she left."

Isshin sighed. "She loves you?"

Kurosaki looked Isshin in the eyes, and then shook his head firmly. "No. I don't think she loves me."

"Then why would she marry you in the first place?" Isshin asked.

Kurosaki was silent for a moment, thinking what he should tell his father without mentioning about their agreement. "We thought we could stand each other and that we could live together without trying to rip each other's head, so we thought it was a good reason to get married." He stopped, and then added, "Because we are friends."

Isshin shook his head, sometimes his son could be so clueless about this.

"And what about you?" Isshin asked.

Kurosaki gave him a confuse look. "Do you love her?"

That was a question Kurosaki always asked to himself. But he didn't want to admit it, so he never answered it.

"I don't know." Kurosaki said honestly. "I've got no idea why everything turned out like this."

Isshin walked pass Kurosaki, just to smack the back of his head. "I don't remember raising a weakling like you."

"Damn you, old…." Kurosaki trailed off seeing a serious look on Isshin's face.

"Listen my son, to love someone is not to find someone with whom you can live with. But rather to find someone with whom you can't live without. Now… can you live without her?"

With that, Isshin left Kurosaki alone it the kitchen. Thinking about what his father just said.

'Can I live without Rukia?' Kurosaki muttered to himself.

* * *

Rukia massaged her ache shoulders. Last night she slept on her sofa bed again, and the joint in her sofa bed seemed grew and it hurt her shoulders. She didn't intend to sleep there again tonight.

However, the lump in her sofa bed wasn't as big as the lump in her throat when she had a fight with Kurosaki the night before. However, the lump in her throat had shattered into fragments that were now left in the middle of her heart fragments.

Oh, how easily a girl can be a fool because of love.

She couldn't be anymore stupid than this.

What should she do now?

Move on with her life. She had business to be developed and…

Well, she had learned from Kurosaski. She wouldn't focus on anything else in her life but her career.

Rukia could control her career, but it looked like she couldn't control her heart. Her heart got her own will, and it tied itself to Kurosaki.

Rukia was startled with a pounding on her door.

Rukia put her head under her pillow and tried to ignore the loud sound coming from her door. It wasn't even 7 yet, so whoever pounded her door wasn't a client or a potential client. So, she didn't have to answer it.

However, the pounding continued, and if it was possible, it became louder than before.

Cursing to no one in particular, Rukia put on her sweater on her t-shirt and shorts she wore to sleep, and then dragged herself to open the door.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia asked, yawning.

"What am I doing here? What are YOU doing in here? Why aren't you in your house?"

"This is my house," Rukia answered.

Rangiku pushed Rukia inside the room. "No, it isn't. Your home is with Kurosaki."

"I ever lived with Kurosaki. But not anymore." Rukia slammed her door shut.

"I see, you didn't take a lesson from poor Senna's experience, did you?"

"No, I took a lesson from you. You are happy being single, and I'm sure I will be too. This way, I can concentrate more on my business."

"Hmmmm, that's what you said to yourself, but I don't know why I can't trust you."

"Rangiku-san, I'm not trying to be rude, but I don't care whether you trust me or not. I believe in that, and that's enough for me. Breaking up with Kurosaki was the best choice I've ever made."

"Okay, if you say so."

"Yes. I mean, he doesn't even love me. They call him 'ice man' for good reasons. His heart is frozen and I couldn't melt it."

"Kurosaki looks hot blooded when he was with you." Rangiku just looked at Rukia intently, watching her. Searching for something.

Rukia didn't know what she was searching for, but she didn't care. "What you saw in Kurosaki's eyes was just passion. I want more than that. I want…"

"What do you want, Rukia?"

"Love. I want love, and it's the only thing that Kurosaki can't give to me."

Rukia felt like she was about to cry. But she swore to herself she wouldn't cry. And she didn't. However, Rangiku could see the sadness in her eyes and the tears that were about to form. She put her arms around the petite girl's frame, and Rukia let her friend hug her.

Rukia stood in the middle of Shirayuki Design's room, hugged by Rangiku.

"Are you sure? About Kurosaki's feeling?" asked Rangiku softly.

"Yeah, I'm sure about that. He never told that he loves me."

"Ah, but did he show it? Did he try to make you happy? Did he protect you?"

"Well, yeah…"

"And I have to tell you this, I'm sure that when both of you were in the same room, you're the only woman he couldn't take his eyes off from."

Rukia snorted.

"I'm serious. And Tatsuki told me about Kurosaki's jealousy toward Renji and bentou."

"He wasn't jealous."

"No? Then what do you call it?"

"We have an agreement… a part of our prenuptial contract. We shouldn't hit on another woman or man."

"But according to Tatsuki, you didn't hit on Renji, he was the one who flirted with you."

"No. Renji just tried to make Tatsuki jealous."

"Yeah, I agree with that one," Rangiku said while laughing. "Don't think that we didn't see that coming. But Renji did that by flirting with you. Why did Kurosaki bother himself if he didn't care?"

Rukia pulled herself and took a deep breath. "Kurosaki was just…"

"Just…?"

"Oh, I don't know. But I know that he doesn't love me."

"Did I ever tell you about a big fine I got from a library last year?"

"Fine?" Oh, no… another of Rangiku's story.

"Yes, I borrowed _Karakura: The History_ and told to myself that it was time for me to learn about the history of my town. Well, six months later that book was still in my bedside table, covered with dust. Every night I looked at it, and every night I spent my time reading a romantic novel. I love romantic stories. I love how two people try hard to look behind the mask that everyone puts on and see our true self. If I think that you have seen through Kurosaki's mask, I will keep my mouth shut. But I think you haven't."

"Rangiku-san," Rukia desperately explained, "I can assure you that even though I took off his mask, the only thing I see would be a man who focuses on his career. I'm just a stepping stone for him."

"Have you told him about what you feel?" asked Rangiku.

"No." Rukia cursed, this was the second time in less than 24 hours someone asked her that question. "He doesn't want to talk about our feelings. He just wants to talk about business and our prenuptial contract. That what we used to talk about."

"Listen, I paid the library fine and then admitted that I know what I like. That might be not a good thing for me, but I think it's a right thing for me. And you, young lady, are afraid to admit that Kurosaki is right for you."

"That's not the question. The question is: am I the right one for him?" Rukia's tears were threaten to fall. "And the answer is no."

Rangiku sighed, "Rukia, you make me think that I have ruined everything…"

"Ruined everything?" Rukia raised her eyebrow.

"Ssst…. You make me feel upset that I couldn't think of any other stories."

Rukia sighed in relief. She couldn't stand another story from Rangiku.

"Don't say it to Lisa. She always tries to find a way to make me shut my mouth. But I will tell you this, love is too precious to let go."

"Like Senna and Szayel." Rukia commented.

"Nope. Like you and Kurosaki. You both are just afraid to tell each other about what you feel inside." Rangiku said.

Rukia didn't utter a single word. She just watched as Rangiku made her way outside her store.

'You don't know Kurosaki, Rangiku-san. He doesn't love me. I know that for sure…' Rukia said mentally.

* * *

A/N: I know… depressing eh? I don't really like the ending. I'm sorry if it sucks. Any kind of review is welcome. I have prepared myself to get flames too. So… feel free to say, errr…. Write anything. ^_^

*Taken from Bleach Chapter 25


End file.
